The Unforgiven
by MBFC
Summary: Set before, during and after the movie. Arthur recieves four new knights, from an retirering Roman commander. How will they get along with each other, and what dirty secrets are lurking in the dark?. Warnings: hinting of slashattempted rapeabuse.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **My Plotbunny: What will happen when you put a Native American in King Arthur's time, no time travel. It will start before the King Arthur movie and end long after the King Arthur movie. I will use some parts of the movies, but have adapted the characters of the movie to my liking.

**Warnings:** hinting of slash / rape / abuse.

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **TristranOC, minor GawainOC, GalahadOC and LancelotOC.

**Feedback:** Desired as long as you don't make my day miserable.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from King Arthur, I don't make any money by writing this, it's just for my own amusement. The songs used are from Metallica, so no I don't own them.

**Beta: **ChaoticMayhem

**

* * *

**

** Prologue

* * *

**

_ Soldier boy, made of clay_

_ now an empty shell_

_twenty one, only son_

_but he served us well_

_ Bred to kill, not to care_

_ just do as we say_

_ finished here, Greeting Death_

_he's yours to take away_

_** Metallica – Disposable Heroes **

* * *

_

"Speech" / _thoughts

* * *

_

The man looked out over the grassland plains which where so familiar to those of his country. He came from a tribe of traders and wanderers. His father had led his tribe to the other side of the ocean during one of the harsh winters and had continued journeying across lands none of his fellow country men had every seen.

He turned and looked back to the temporary campsite not far from the seashore. The man sighed; today he would become the leader of the tribe, taking over from his father who had passed away.

He had only been a little boy of 5 years when they left their homeland behind to travel and trade with other nations in regions none had ever heard of before. Most of the other nations had declared his fathers' wish for travel an act of foolishness, and had laughed at the words his father had spoken.

More than twenty years had passed since they travelled to the other side of the ocean. The man had seen many exotic and strange things during their travels; some of the members of the tribe had even taken a wife from other nations. He had chosen one of the women from his own tribe over the exotic looking women he had encountered.

Their tribe had expanded over the years and was now at it largest since crossing the ocean. It consisted of around 50 people and the count did not include the children under 10 years. He and his wife had lost 4 of their children during the latest winter, but still he had five other children. One of those five would take over his place; he hoped for their sake that it would not be soon.

He watched as the men and women from his tribe were preparing for the burial ceremony, his thoughts going back to some of the useful things they had discovered. Things that had helped make their lives a little bit easier. Since their arrival, they had discovered the use of horses. His own children had become fantastic riders on the great beasts.

The man's train of thoughts was interrupted when three of his children came rushing towards him on their horses. The man waited patiently for his children to reach him and tell his what stupidity they had been up to this time.

"Father." His eldest son said out of breath. "They have taken Anovaoo'o." The boy gasped out.

"Who have?" The father inquired patiently. "Riders." The boy answered.

"Where?" The father needed information before he could do anything. "The campsite on the east of the hillside." The boy gestured to the hill behind him.

The father quickly took one of the children's horses and rode swiftly to the campsite on the hillside. There he encountered the inhabitants of the campsite all gathered in the middle of the campsite, mothers and children crying, fathers agitated.

One of the elders noticed the man and walked towards him.

"The Romans have come for our sons, we tried to stop them from taking yours." The elder explained to the man.

"My son?" The man asked puzzled. "Yes he was playing with my only son, your others were able to get away without being seen." The elder looked heart broken.

"Where?" The man inquired. "Rome. They have to serve 15 years in the duty of Rome before they are given back their freedom. Most of them don't return." The elder seemed lost in his own thoughts.

The man looked up to the horizon; another one of his children was taken. "Anovaoo'o." The man whispered to the sky.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One

* * *

**

_New blood joins this earth_

_And quickly he's subdued_

_Through constant pain disgrace_

_The young boy learns their rules_

_With time the child draws in_

_This whipping boy done wrong_

_Deprived of all his thoughts _

_The young man struggles on and on he's known_

_A vow unto this day_

_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away_

_Never free_

_Never me_

_So I dub the unforgiven_

_Metallica – The unforgiven

* * *

_

"Speech" / _thoughts

* * *

_

Arthur looked at the papers in front of him on the table; he didn't know what to make of them. More than once Arthur had second thoughts about the orders Rome sent him, but he always followed Rome's orders.

He had received these papers a week ago and only informed Lancelot and Tristran of their contents. Lancelot had been informed because he was the second in command and Tristran because he needed the scout to keep an eye open.

Arthur looked up from his place at the round table and starred at the chairs that wouldn't be filled with familiar faces. Arthur had lost many a good man during the 13 years he had command over the Sarmatian knights. Again his attention went back to the papers

"_To the Commander of the Sarmatian knights, Artorius Castus._

_I hereby inform you that the Roman Commander, Claudius Cesario, has finished his duty of 15 years with the Roman Empire. He has decided to retire to Rome. However, he still has some Sarmatian knights under his command who haven't finished their duty to Rome. As of a fortnight you will gain command over these knights until their duty is over. They have the same time left as your own knights. _

_Commander Cesario has given me his word that he will send his scout to meet up with you within a week. The scout will be carrying a letter from Commander Cesario, you will recognize him, and he'll be carrying a banner of the Roman Empire._

_You will then travel together with this scout towards the barracks of Commander Cesario, which is seven days journey from your own Fortress._

_I hope to have informed you enough with this letter,_

_Signed Bishop Germanus. _

Arthur couldn't believe that they would send him more innocent lives for the Woads to kill. While Arthur was pondering about the turn of events, Tristran was outside of Hadrian's Wall looking for the scout which Commander Cesario had sent Arthur's way.

And just like promised, not far in the distance, a single Roman banner and rider appeared. Tristran halted near the forest edge along the outpost, planning to intercept the scout there.

Tristran took his time to observe this new addition of Arthur's Command. The man had long black hair that reached below the shoulders. He was riding a horse smaller than the ones Romans usually used. The horse was sandy coloured and seemed to have been painted over. The man was also riding without a saddle. His complexion was none Tristran had ever seen, copper-coloured, which seemed a bit odd to him.

As the man came closer, Tristran rode his horse into the other man's path in order to stop him. _He must be a complete idiot; anybody can hit him with that thing waving around. _Tristran thought, slightly wondering why the Woads hadn't attacked the man.

The man came to a total stop in front of Tristran, who had his bow point and arrow aimed at the new arrival. In the round face, Tristran could clearly see the prominent cheekbones and coal black eyes. These eyes looked at him, keen and penetrating.

"Identify yourself." Tristran said not lowering his aim from the man.

The man gave him no answer, nor did he seem worried that he was being aimed at. The man reached in to the bag he had on his back and got out some papers, which he held up for Tristran to grab.

"What is your business here?" Tristran asked still not taking his bow down.

The man still didn't answer he only rode closer to Tristran and pushed the papers into Tristran's saddlebags. The man then moved away from Tristran again. Tristran lowered his bow and grabbed the papers out of his bag. They where addressed to Commander Castus.

"You will wait here, I shall give the papers to my commander and then come back for you." Tristran thought it would be better to let the man wait a little, Arthur hadn't ordered for him to bring the scout to him.

The man nodded his head and moved over to some trees nearby, where he dismounted. Tristran rode back to the outpost to give Arthur the papers and the news that the scout had arrived.

Tristran found Arthur and Lancelot in the Fortress hall sitting at the round table, he handed the papers to Arthur.

"Where's the scout?" Lancelot inquired.

"Outside next to the forest edge." Tristran said as he watched Arthur go over the papers quickly.

" I think Tristran was right to leave the scout out there, listen to this." Arthur started to read the papers:

_Artorious, hereby I have sent you my scout to collect you and bring you to my outpost, seven days journey from your fortress. I expect you to leave as soon as you have read these papers._

_Don't trouble yourself with my scout, as he is mute. I have dubbed him Sebastian for he has never spoken a word to me, nor to any of the other knights._

_He's an excellent scout, tracker and warrior. But I must warn you, for this one means trouble. My advice is to keep him under tight control._

_Within four days my scout will have lead you to my second in command Antonio. Antonio is an outstanding man, Christian as are all the others. If Sebastian gives you any trouble, he will deal with it._

_The other knights I'll be leaving to you are Balthazar, Marcellus and youngest Fabian. They are all excellent knights._

_I'm looking forward to our meeting in seven days._

_Signed Claudius Cesario._

"Mute. That would explain the man's silence." Tristran said to Arthur.

"So we are to follow this scout for seven days and hope he gets us to the writer of this letter?" Lancelot complained. "We could have found our way there on our own."

"Yes, we could have but Sebastian knows the roads and their dangers." Arthur answered.

"At least you will have some Christians to support you within seven days." Lancelot teased Arthur. Arthur simply ignored the remark.

"Jols." Arthur called out for their squire. "Let the other knights know that we're going on a mission and help them pack."

"Lancelot, please inform the others about the situation." Arthur said as he went to get some articles from his private room.

Within an hour seven knights were on their way to the forest edge to pick up their new knight. When they arrived at the spot where Tristran had instructed the man to stay they only saw the Roman banner sticking in the ground with a flacon sitting on top of it.

"Tristran, do the scouts' equipment come with a standard bird?" Gawain joked.

"Oh no, not another one of those damned birds." Lancelot muttered.

As if the bird in question had heard him the falcon flew over to Lancelot and tried to land on Lancelot's head. Lancelot started waving his hands over his head for protection.

"Get off dumb bird. Tristran do something!" Lancelot started to sound a little bit panicked as his precious hands came in contact with the falcon's talons.

"It's not mine, it will not listen to me." Tristran simply stated.

"Get away, AARRRGGHHHH" Lancelot screamed while the other knights laughed at him.

"Maybe it's female, try wooing it." Bors teased.

At the sound of a low whistle the flacon flew off into the trees nearby.

"Well Tristran, where is he?" Arthur wondered.

The man appeared, hanging upside down from a branch looking at the knights. Arthur noticed the strange outfit. He appeared to be wearing some sort of black breechcloth with leather pant legs tied on. From underneath the loose shirt the man was wearing, something made out of animal bones peeked out. It didn't strike Arthur as typical Sarmatian clothing.

After the man appeared to have enough of watching the knights he let himself fall down from the branch only to land safely on his bare feet. He whistled again and this time his horse came out from the forest.

The man pulled the cloak from the horse and rapped it around himself. He than gathered his stuff and mounted his horse and rode up to Arthur.

"You're name is Sebastian isn't it?" Arthur inquired. Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders.

"My name is Artorius Castus and these are my Sarmatian knights. I will be your commander within a week." Arthur introduced himself.

Sebastian clearly wasn't impressed, as Arthur proceeded to introduce his knights; Sebastian pulled a map from underneath his shirt. Sebastian pointed out the route marked on this map; he handed it to Arthur and forced his horse into gallop leaving the knights dumbstruck behind.

"He seems to be in a hurry." Lancelot moved next to Arthur.

"Tristran, study the route and tell me what you think." Arthur handed the maps to Tristran.

"Seems alright to me, I'd say we follow him." Tristran handed the map back to Arthur.

"Alright, let's ride." Arthur ordered.

They quickly caught up with Sebastian; they only stopped shortly during the night to eat something. While Dagonet was preparing dinner the other knights noticed that Sebastian didn't make any movement towards them.

Sebastian was sitting several feet away fro them and was watching them with suspicion. Dagonet handed every knight his portion of the stew he had made, he noticed that Sebastian hadn't come forth to claim his portion.

"Sebastian, you must eat." Dagonet said as he stood next to the bowl of stew. Sebastian stood up and Dagonet thought that the man would come to him. He was surprised to see the man climb into a tree and disappear from his sight.

"That's odd." Gawain said when he had finished his stew.

"What's wrong with him?" Galahad inquired.

Arthur, had during their ride, informed the knights about the papers he had gotten. The knights had voiced their opinions about the papers but knew they couldn't do anything about it.

"Maybe the boy is shy?" Bors felt sorry for the boy. He believed that Sebastian couldn't be any older than Galahad.

"Or maybe he's just as mistrusting of this situation as we are." Lancelot pointed out.

After diner was over Sebastian reappeared and led the knights through the night. They rode nearly till noon the next day when they found themselves on the borders of a little village.

Sebastian led them to one of the more distant and larger house, which had several outbuildings to it. The young boy, that was playing by the front door, smiled and waved at Sebastian as he saw him, he than ran into the house. The boy reappeared with his mother and two of his older siblings behind him.

The woman walked up to where Sebastian had dismounted his horse. "Sebastian nice to see you again, and who have you brought with you?" She asked while looking at Arthur.

"I'm Arthur and these men are my Sarmatian knights." He said with pride in his voice, he could also hear his knights' chuckle behind his back.

"I'm honoured to receive you in my house. My husband will be glad to see some fellow country men." She said smiling at the knights.

"Orsino, please show these knights where they can leave their horses and than take them back to the house." The woman told her son.

The boy walked towards the knights and took them over to the family stables. The husband turned out to be the village smithy, so there was plenty of room for the horse's there.

Arthur turned towards the boy and asked him way Sebastian's horse wasn't put with theirs.

"He and his horse always stay in the little shed right next to the house." Orsino answered.

As they walked back to the house they could here Orsino's parents argue about Sebastian.

"Did you see the state he's in? He is just skin and bones, Benedict." The boys' mother yelled at her husband.

"Yes, Beatrice. I noticed, but what am I to do about it?" The husband answered.

"That's it, I'll put that boy in a bath a make sure he gets fed properly. Ophelia make a bath ready while I get Sebastian." Beatrice yelled to one of her daughters.

The knights watched as the mother and daughter came out of the house. The daughter, Ophelia, made her way over to the well with a bucket. The mother, Beatrice, made her way to the little shed where Sebastian was grooming his horse.

Orsino looked up and noticed the look on the knights' faces. "Don't worry Sirs she isn't going to hurt him, she reserves that for father."

The knights snickered at the boys comment. They followed the boy into the house, where the owner of the house greeted them.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Arthur and his Sarmatian knights. Let's see whether your reputation proceeds you." The large blond man said with a smile.

"Please take a seat." The man pointed towards the kitchen. "Then I shall introduce my family properly since my wife seems to have forgotten her manners."

"I heard that." Beatrice voice yelled from one of the other rooms in the house.

"Sebastian, stay still will you." Beatrice yelled and the knights caught a glimmer of Sebastian trying to flee from the room he was in.

They watched as a nearly shirtless and pants-less Sebastian rolled onto the hallway floor. Beatrice had succeeded in getting the cloak, sleeves and pants legs from Sebastian. Quickly, Sebastian got back to his feet and stormed down the hallway with Beatrice following.

"Stubborn child, its just water." She yelled as she followed Sebastian.

Sebastian came to a full stop when the owner of the house, who managed to grab hold of the escapee, blocked his path.

"You wouldn't want me to get into trouble with the misses?" The man looked down at Sebastian.

"Daddy, let me." A soft voice came from behind the knights.

"Alright Ophelia." The man patted his daughter on her arm.

The knights watched the young brown haired girl grabbed hold of Sebastian's hand and looked at him.

"Come Sebastian, we'll lock the door so that nobody can come in. It will just be the two of us." The knights watched as this young, small girl led Sebastian back into the room he had just fled. Everybody in the house listened as the door was locked.

"Welcome to my daily madness. I'm afraid it's back to formalities. My name is Benedict." The large blond man turned his attention back to his guests. "This lovely lady is my wife Beatrice. The one who is currently drowning my dear friend is my second oldest, Ophelia. And these would be Olivia, Nell and Orsino." Benedict pointed to each of the children who all bowed shortly before the knights.

Arthur then proceeded to introduce his knights one by one. When introductions where over Benedict announced that diner was ready. Moments later they were joined by Sebastian and Ophelia.

The kitchen door opened with a loud bang, a young blond woman entered looking very angry.

"He left me in the middle of nowhere. What a pompous ass, if you ever send me on a romantic outing with it again I will kill myself." The young woman moved her hands dramatically as she sat down between Galahad and Lancelot and grabbed a plate of food.

"And this would be my oldest Helena." Benedict explained.

"Hello" Helena mumbled with her mouthful.

"Don't speak with your mouthful young lady, and what do you mean he left you in the middle of nowhere." Beatrice looked at her daughter.

"He took me on a romantic trip on horseback." Helena pulled a face as if she wanted to throw up, earning her giggles from her younger siblings. "He then sees one little snake and rides of leaving me there." Helena continued.

"You mean to tell me that the son of the town eldest is afraid of a snake? And than leaves my innocent and defenceless little girl behind?" Beatrice looked shocked to say the least.

"Defenceless my ass." Benedict mumbled.

"Exactly, the silly git." Helena added.

"So how did you get back here?" Benedict asked.

"I crawled." Helena retorted quickly.

"Really?" Galahad looked at the young woman.

"No you dumb shit. I rode a horse. Argh men, really." Helena mumbled on.

"Helena, watch your tongue." Benedict spoke strictly to his daughter.

Each of the knights was snickering, even Galahad found it funny. All along this exchange Sebastian stood in the back of the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sebastian, I didn't notice you there. We should sow some bells to your clothes." Beatrice walked towards the bowl.

Beatrice gave Sebastian a large portion of the food, which he accepted. Sebastian then sat down in the doorway quickly eating his meal and than leaving quickly after finishing.

Benedict noticed Tristran watching Sebastian. "Don't you worry about him hurting any of you. He might enjoy killing, but he never makes the first move. NEVER!"

"Does he not ever stay within the house?" Lancelot asked.

"How can I explain Sebastian to you?" Benedict pondered for a little while. Finally having found the right words he started to explain.

"You know how real wild things cannot be tamed or forced into anything they don't want to?"

"Yes." Lancelot looked at Tristran who was standing in the doorway watching the movements outside.

"Sebastian's like that, it's in his blood. Put him in a cage and he'll just fight and when he cannot fight anymore he'll sit down and die." Benedict explained.

That impressed the knights. They would have to think about it. They watched as Sebastian walked up to Tristran, and Tristran didn't make any inclination to move. Sebastian shifted sideways and wormed his way past Tristran with minimal body contact.

Sebastian looked at Ophelia and she just looked back, Sebastian made a short hand movement and Ophelia's face cleared up.

"Mom, where did you leave Sebastian's cloak?" Ophelia asked her mother.

"I threw it on your beds." Beatrice answered while she cleared the kitchen table.

Sebastian walked back to the back of the hallway and returned with his cloak. He pulled out another map from his shirt and showed it to Benedict.

"You've got quite the journey ahead of you, I suggest that you get a goodnight rest." Benedict nodded to Sebastian who was busy worming his way back out again.

"May I ask how you and Sebastian know each other?" Arthur inquired as his knights made their beds ready for the night.

"I was not long ago a knight serving under Commander Cesario." Benedict explained.

"And you don't wish to return to your homeland?" Arthur knew most of his knights desired to go back home.

"There is nothing left there for me, where as here I have everything I desire." Benedict pointed out as he lifted his sleeping son up.

After a nice and warm night morning came to soon. The knights said their farewells to the family and watched Beatrice put more food into Sebastian's bag. They made their way for the next village, which they would reach within two days.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, so that I can improve my writing style._


	3. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two

* * *

**

_ Find me guilty of the life I feel within_

_ And when I'm branded_

_ This mark of shame_

_ Should I look down disgraced_

_ Or straight ahead_

_ And know that you must blame_

_ Metallica – Thorn within

* * *

_

"Speech" / _thoughts

* * *

_

During the two day journey Sebastian didn't possess any rush to get to their destination. Upon reaching the gates of the village all the knights noticed a tension around Sebastian.

As Arthur explained to the guards who he was and what his business here was, they let him and his knights in. The guards however kept a wary eye on Sebastian, expecting him to attack them at any moment.

As they rode through the village they could hear the villagers whisper things and crossing themselves as if in fear that the devil himself was riding through their midst.

As they got closer to the more grandeur buildings the people grew more loud and even started to spit or throw things at Sebastian. Sebastian held his head high and proud, easily avoiding any object aimed for his head.

Sebastian stopped in front of one of the houses and pointed towards it as if to say that Arthur had to go in. Not knowing what Sebastian wanted Arthur didn't move.

At that point a young dark haired man walked out of the building, he looked from Sebastian towards Arthur. Then he walked over to the group of knights.

"Sebastian, you're back!" the young man said enthusiastically. Sebastian showed no sign of recognition.

"I apologize, you must be our new commander." The young man kneeled before Arthur and the other knights. "My name is Fabian, it will be a honour to serve you."

"It's nice to meet you Fabian, but you do not have to kneel before me." Arthur said to the young man who was still sitting on his knees.

"The other knights are inside if you will follow me I will lead you to them." Fabian said and started to make his way back towards the house from which he came.

After they had dismounted and made sure their horses where safe they followed Fabian. Arthur put Dagonet, Bors and Tristran on guard duty, while the others would come with him. Sebastian didn't make any moment indicating that he would accompany them.

"Sebastian you will come with me." Arthur remembered Benedict's words about forcing Sebastian. The look that Sebastian sent his new commander sent shivers up Arthur's spine. Arthur forced himself to stare coldly back to the silent man.

When Sebastian had dismounted they entered the house. The knights found themselves in a large room, richly decorated and very colourful, recognizing it as a brothel when a lady scarcely dressed made her way over to the knights.

She took one look at Sebastian and screamed someone's name. A very large man came running from one of the backrooms, he took one look at Sebastian and yelled:

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, YOU are not welcome here. We do not handle your people here." He grabbed Sebastian by the arm and dragged him to the front door, throwing him out of the building.

Dagonet, Bors and Tristran watched as Sebastian landed painfully on the steps of the house. Dagonet wanted to help Sebastian up, but he quickly got to his feet and mounted his horse riding out of the village. The three knights decided not to let Sebastian leave their sight, so Tristran went after him.

Tristran could have sworn he saw pain reflecting in Sebastian's eyes but as quick as the emotion showed it disappeared again. He found Sebastian sitting in a tree at the outskirts of the village.

As Arthur was being introduced to the other new knights he wondered why people reacted to Sebastian the way they did. He would soon find out that the former commander of the scout encouraged the behaviour of the townsfolk.

In one of the more private rooms he found the three older knights, they appeared to be in excellent health and about Bors's age. Fabian quickly stepped towards the one with the most golden decorations on him.

"Ah, Commander Castus. It's my pleasure to finally meet such a great man. My name is Antonio and these are my fellow knights Balthazar on my left, Marcellus on my right." Antonio spoke with a posh voice. Whatever Sarmatian blood he had was not visible anymore for he looked and acted every inch Roman.

While Arthur shook hands with all three men, Lancelot took his time to observe the men. Antonio was a short and skinny man, with greying brown hair and green eyes. He appeared conceited in Lancelot's eyes. Marcellus was a huge and muscular man, when speaking he was loud and forceful. He appeared to be a violent drunk and he treated the woman that was with him with great brutality. Balthazar's wasn't as tall as Marcellus but nearly as muscular. His head was shaven and he had cold blue eyes, his arms where covered with black markings. He appeared to possess aggressive nature.

Antonio invited Arthur and his knights to join him in his festivities. Although some of his knights wouldn't mind the female company, Arthur didn't think it wise to join.

"I wish to see your commander as soon as it is possible, I believe we still have quite a journey ahead of us." Arthur spoke to his new knights.

"You are absolutely right, Sir." Antonio said, but Arthur didn't believe him.

"Fabian make sure our horses and equipment are ready for leave within an hour." Marcellus pushed and order Fabian around, like he was his personal squire.

Fabian quickly got out of Marcellus reach and left the room. Arthur looked at Gawain and Galahad and asked them to help the young man.

"Do you think there will be much trouble on our journey?" Arthur inquired.

"Not really and what trouble we meet I assure you Sebastian knows how to handle it." Antonio said while stuffing his face with another piece of chicken.

Arthur looked at his knew knights who had returned to their previous entertainments. Arthur then looked at Lancelot who rolled his eyes at Arthur and pulled a dirty face.

Tristran had been watching Sebastian for quiet some time now and was sure the boy wouldn't leave. So he dismounted his horse and let it walk free nearby, he started to stretch his sore limbs. He received an arrow into his upper left leg not long ago; it still caused him certain amount of stiffness now and then. After he stretched his leg for sometime, he looked up to see Sebastian stare at him.

"Why don't you come down, nobody's going to hurt you." Tristran hoped the boy would come down and ride back into the village.

Sebastian climbed down from the tree but made no movement towards his own horse. He stood just a little away from Tristran still watching him. Tristran felt rather unnerved by this attention and that was odd to him. He never bothered about what people thought of him and did just as he pleased. There was however something about this boy that got the better of him.

After awhile of starring at each other Sebastian seemed to have enough of it and mounted his horse. Tristran followed his lead and together they rode to the gates of the village. Sebastian made no movement to go into the village, and Tristran could imagine why, so he waited for one of his fellow knights to show up.

After several hours Arthur and the rest of his comrades showed up outside the town and where headed towards their final destination. When it became too dark to continue riding Arthur asked Tristran to find them a suitable campsite.

"We could have just stayed in the town, it would have been far more comfortable." Antonio spoke out loudly, obviously not happy with his new arrangements for the night.

Marcellus and Balthazar grunted in agreement as they took in the campsite. Lancelot looked at Arthur with one of his smug smiles, as if to say: "I told you so."

As everybody settled in for the night Tristran's leg began to ache again. He had to ask Dagonet to look at it, for it seemed to be getting worse every passing day.

"Dag?" Tristan looked at his big friend.

"Your leg is still hurting?" Dagonet pointed at Tristran's left leg.

"Yes, will you look at it?" Tristran hoped that Dagonet could help him.

"Take off your pants." Dagonet said simply as he searched his saddlebags for his herbs and bandages.

Despite himself Tristran had to smile a bit at that request, if it would have any of the other knights he would have hit them.

"That looks rather nasty." Fabian said as he walked passed with firewood.

"Yes it does. Tristran, I am afraid that a piece of the arrow is still lodge in the leg and it has started an infection." Dagonet said as he finished examining the leg.

"You should let Sebastian look at it." Fabian suggested.

"He's skilled in healing? Dagonet inquired. He knew some things about healing but he wasn't a master at it.

"I have seen him heal wounds that most Roman healers would have given up on long ago. Shall I seek Sebastian?" Fabian asked.

"Getting another to look at it wouldn't make it any worse." Dagonet answered.

Fabian found Sebastian sitting in the darkness looking away from the campsite. Sebastian didn't even move as Fabian came closer, he suspected that Sebastian knew who was approaching him.

"Sebastian, could you look at one of the knights leg. They believe it is badly infected." Fabian asked as he walked around Sebastian so that he faced him.

Sebastian looked back at the campsite and particularly at his fellow knights. They appeared to be a sleep or in conversation with others, so he moved to follow Fabian.

Both Dagonet and Tristran watched as Sebastian approached. He pulled his pack from his back and pulled out a small pouch from it. Sebastian moved Tristran around so that the light of the campfire hit his leg completely. Sebastian put his hands on Tristran's leg, when he started to push the spot where the arrow hit Tristran grunted in pain.

Sebastian shook his head and opened the small pouch. He grabbed the kettle that was still in the fire and tossed the remains of diner out of it. He handed the kettle to Fabian and pointed towards the stream nearby. Fabian disappeared and Sebastian continued unpacking.

"Can I do something?" Dagonet asked.

Sebastian handed Dagonet a piece of linen, and lifted Tristran's leg. Dagonet quickly understood that the linen was for under Tristran's leg. Sebastian gestured to a pitcher that Antonio had brought and gestured to Tristran to drink it.

"No, I don't need it." Tristran said with a firm voice.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and pulled a knife from his waistband. He moved his hand over Tristran's leg, into the direction of the hairs. Making the hairs stand up, and making Tristran shiver. He watched as Sebastian shaved his leg wondering what that was about.

Fabian returned with a clean kettle filled with water. Sebastian put it on the fire waiting for it to boil. He then pulled the smallest knife Tristran had ever seen from the pouch and put it in the water as it boiled. Putting another piece of linen next to Tristran's leg, Sebastian pulled the kettle from the fire. He removed the small knife when the water had cooled down a bit and put it on the piece of linen.

He washed Tristran's leg, cleaned his own hands and grabbed the tiny knife. As he made a movement to cut Tristran stopped him.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Tristran looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian made a small cutting movement with the tiny knife and gestured that he would remove something from the wound.

"Don't you need a bigger knife?" Dagonet wondered, Sebastian just shook his head and looked at Tristran.

"Dag, hold my leg." Tristran nodded towards Sebastian.

Both men watched in awe as the tiny knife cut through the layers of Tristran's skin like it was made of butter. When Sebastian seemed satisfied with the cut he put the knife down and used a clean cloth to get the pus and blood from the wound. He put his fingers in the wound and found the piece of arrow that had remained in the leg. He thoroughly washed the wound and with tiny stitches sowed it back together.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Fabian said, almost whispering, to Tristran.

"It's bearable." Tristran had to admit that Sebastian's method was far less painful than those of the Roman healers. Tristran watched as Sebastian bandages his leg and disappear again from the campsite to sit somewhere in the darkness.

"Hey where is my pitcher?" came the sleepy voice of Antonio.

"Sebastian wanted to use…" Dagonet wasn't allowed to finish his answer.

Antonio was wide-awake and ordered Marcellus and Balthazar to find Sebastian. After half an hour of searching, both men came back without Sebastian.

"What is going on here?" Arthur wanted to know after Dagonet had informed him.

"That little thief went for my wine, he is to be punished." Antonio spoke harshly.

"I was informed that he wanted to use it for my scout, who is injured." Arthur explained hoping to clear up the situation.

"Oh, is that so." Antonio was obviously not convinced. "So that you know, that little bugger will steal anything, if you don't watch out."

The rest of the night passed rather quietly, Arthur released Tristran from his duties so that he could heal properly. The journey continued without further complications, Sebastian had taken over Tristran's tasks for the time being. They reached the outpost of commander Cesario within three days.

Instead of just some informal exchange of command, Cesario had organized a festival in honour of his retirement that evening. Arthur was to stay at Cesario's side all the time, and so would Antonio since he was Cesario's second in command. The rest of the knights where more or less ignored and left to themselves.

"I suppose we don't see Arthur for this evening, but shouldn't we at least check on him once in awhile?" Lancelot didn't like the fact that Arthur was being dragged away under strange circumstances.

"Since you so kindly suggest the idea, I believe it to be the perfect job for you!" Bors clapped Lancelot on his back and headed over tot the cantina of the barracks.

Gawain, Galahad and Dagonet cheerfully agreed that Lancelot, as second in command, should watch over Arthur, followed Bors.

"I could help you." Fabian always appeared to be helpful.

"No, you don't." Tristran pushed the boy towards the cantina.

"Sebastian what about you?" Lancelot turned to the only one left.

Before Sebastian could make any movement Balthazar and Marcellus marched towards him. Sebastian took several steps back, appearing to know what was going to happen.

Lancelot watched silently as Balthazar and Marcellus tried to corner Sebastian. Sebastian being smaller and more manoeuvrable than the two large men ran past them towards the cantina, which seemed to enrage them even more as they stormed after Sebastian.

Not wanting to miss what was about to happen, Lancelot quickly abandoned his plan to look for Arthur. He reached the cantina in time to watch Sebastian hit the ground hard after one of the Roman soldiers had tripped him. Balthazar proceeded to jump onto Sebastian back with his knees, then lifting Sebastian's head to smash it into the floor until Sebastian was unconscious.

"What are you doing to the poor boy?" Bors and the other knights were on their feet and headed over to help Sebastian.

"He's a thief, he stole something and is to be punished." Marcellus stood in front of the knights, as did Balthazar who stood up and kicked Sebastian again a couple of times.

"By whose orders?" Lancelot had a suspicion that these two brutes worked according to their own rules.

"Commander Cesario." Balthazar grinned evilly at Lancelot.

Marcellus grabbed Sebastian's legs and pulled the boy out of the cantina, Balthazar following closely.

"Someone should keep an eye out for Sebastian." Lancelot had turned towards the other knights.

"Has your mother instinct kicked in all of a sudden?" Bors joked.

"I'll go." Having said that Tristran carefully followed the to large knights. They seemed to keep to their word as they brought Sebastian to Commander Cesario's barrack.

"Ah, yes you did very good." Cesario praised the two knights and send them away.

"Antonio bring Sebastian into my private room and see to him." Cesario order the shorter man who was definitely having trouble lifting up Sebastian

"Artorius I believe its time for you to see more of my barracks and meet our fellow Romans." Cesario said when Antonio returned.

"Will you not accompany me?" Arthur asked.

"I will be a long shortly, but Sebastian broke some of our rules and needs to be punished." Cesario explained it like he hated to punish his knights.

"What, if you don't mind my asking, has Sebastian done?" Arthur wondered why everyone was after the young boy.

"I'm afraid that he stole some jewellery from one of the noble woman around here. Lady Phaedra, to be precise. You will be meeting here this evening." Again Cesario put on a great act and this time Arthur bought it. He would just ask Lady Phaedra about it. He wanted to know what he was getting into by taking Sebastian on as a knight.

Outside Tristran had made himself comfortable in a dark corner, from where he could see into Cesario's private room. Sebastian was starting to come around and tried to move, Antonio had bound the boy's hands on his back and his feet together.

Tristran watched as Sebastian bend down far enough to reach the ropes on his feet, within no time Sebastian had managed to pull his left foot free.

"Sneaky little bastard." Cesario spoke coldly and Sebastian seized all movement.

"Don't think I will let you get away. I will have my way with you one more time before I go." Cesario had grabbed Sebastian's hair and leaned closer to the boy. Cesario traced a path with his tongue across Sebastian's jaw line.

"How thoughtful of you to have taken a bath." Cesario sniffed at Sebastian's hair.

Tristran watched in disgust as he realized what the Commander had meant with his sentence. He had pulled his dagger, but knew he couldn't kill Cesario for it would be not only his death but also that of his fellow knights.

Tristran tried not to watch, but couldn't help looking. He was frantically searching for a plan to save Sebastian from that awful fate. He would need a distraction, so that Cesario would be called away from Sebastian. Tristran decide he couldn't do it alone and went in search of help.

As he walked back into the cantina he searched for the most sober fellow knights. Which at that point were Dagonet and Lancelot. As he quickly informed them what was about to happen to Sebastian they made their way back to Cesario's barrack.

"Surely you mistook the man. I mean he is Christian, wouldn't that count as a sin?" Lancelot couldn't grasp the situation.

Tristran put his hand over Lancelot's mouth in order for the man to shut up. He then motioned over to the window.

"You've got to breath sometime, all I have to do is keep your nose shut, and than you will open that pretty mouth of yours." Cesario stood in front of Sebastian, blocking the view of Sebastian, with his robes pulled up.

All three knights felt like throwing up. Tristran could barely retain Dagonet from bursting in the door and chopping the man's head off with his axe.

"No, stick with the plan." Lancelot whispered into Dagonet's ear. "Just don't hit me in the face." Lancelot added.

Dagonet lifted Lancelot and threw him to the front of Cesario's barrack. Both where putting up one hell of a false fight, they were loud enough to draw a crowd.

Tristran waited patiently for someone to get Cesario seeing that he was the Commanding Officer of this camp. Not after long, Antonio was knocking frantically at his Commander's door. Tristran waited for both men to turn away from the window. When that happened he moved below the window.

He looked in and saw Sebastian spitting on the floor and moving towards the window. Just when Tristran wanted to climb in Balthazar walked into the room, Tristran ducked onto the ground below the window.

"Stop squirming, it will only hurt a little bit, no make that a lot." Balthazar laughed evilly.

Tristran heard the punches Balthazar was throwing at Sebastian. He even thought that he heard some bones break.

"Enough." Cesario's voice bellowed loudly.

"But he's still fighting." Balthazar sounded like a pouting little kid.

"He's unconscious you idiot, leave!" Cesario was obviously not pleased about the situation. "And make sure I'm not bothered again!"

Tristran had moved back to his original position. He saw a very pissed Arthur stomp pass with Dagonet and Lancelot at his heels. They where in for trouble and in the state Arthur was in, Tristran knew that both men wouldn't be allowed their side of the story.

Ignoring the fate of Lancelot and Dagonet he focused on Sebastian again. Only to find Sebastian dumped forwards over the Commander's desk, his eyes shut tightly.

"Ah well unconscious or not I will have my satisfaction tonight. Although I much more prefer you kicking and fighting." Cesario spoke as he lifted his robes again.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think._


	4. Chapter 3

_Thoughts / _"speech"

_

* * *

_

_Life it seems, will fade away_

_Drifting further everyday_

_Getting lost within myself_

_Nothing matters no one else_

_I have lost the will to live_

_Simply nothing more to give_

_There is nothing more for me_

_Need the end to set me free_

_Metallica – Fade to Black _

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Tristran couldn't stand anymore. Arthur would have to do something; he quickly went looking for his commander. He found his commander together with Lancelot and Dagonet at the far end of the barracks.

"We are his guests. I will not tolerate this behaviour from my men." Arthur was lecturing again.

"Arthur." Tristran stepped forward from the darkness.

"Dear God, what is it Tristran?" Arthur obviously sounded agitated.

"I asked them to help." Tristran answered.

"To help you with what?" Arthur knew that Tristran wasn't one to ask for help quickly.

"To help distract Cesario from raping Sebastian." Tristran stated the facts. No need to beat around the bush.

"Excuse me!" Arthur didn't believe it. No one would believe it.

"At this moment Cesario is raping Sebastian." Tristran repeated his statement.

"Are you certain?" Arthur knew Tristran never made mistakes when it came to observations.

"Yes." Came the honest reply.

"Let's go." Arthur marched towards the barrack he had just left behind.

Tristran first showed Arthur the window through which he had been watching throw, but there was no trace of Sebastian or Cesario. Looking more closely they saw Cesario lying on the ground whimpering with a tiny knife in his leg.

"Crap." Tristran almost shouted as he recognized the knife.

Arthur quickly made his way towards the whimpering man on the floor.

"That little bastard attacked me!" Cesario yelled out of frustration.

"He had every right." Lancelot murmured angry.

"Lancelot, this is not the time." Arthur warned his friend.

"I'll let someone get a healer." Arthur said when Dagonet made no attempts to help the man.

While Cesario was with the healers Arthur ordered Lancelot, Dagonet and Tristran to go and search for Sebastian. Arthur was hoping that they would find the boy before Balthazar or Marcellus did. After searching till early next morning the knights abandoned their search. It was obvious that Sebastian didn't want himself to be found.

That afternoon Cesario lined up his knights in order to give command over to Arthur. Fabian who had missed all the commotion of the previous night, being one who couldn't hold his ale, asked innocently: "Isn't Sebastian supposed to be here?"

"If you can find him be my guest." Cesario hissed at him.

"Sure. No problem." Fabian beamed cheerfully.

His three fellow knights looked incredulously at the boy. Why hadn't they thought of asking Fabian.

"GET HIM!" Cesario yelled at the boy.

Arthur's knights looked at Arthur for help. Bors, Gawain and Galahad had been informed of the situation during breakfast in the cantina.

"Let my men help Fabian." Arthur suggested to Cesario.

"That won't be necessary, my men can handle it." Cesario said as he sent Marcellus and Balthazar with Fabian.

Balthazar and Marcellus returned with Sebastian being towed behind them. Fabian, who didn't understand the treatment of Sebastian, tried to help him up when they reached Cesario.

"Don't you dare touch him, he's filth." Cesario spat at Fabian.

Cesario walked over to Sebastian who lay motionless on the ground. He was covered in dirt, dried up blood and God knew-what. Cesario kicked the boy, but the he stayed motionless.

"Where on earth did you find him?" Cesario asked.

"The pigsty." Fabian answered.

"Disgusting." Cesario muttered.

Arthur couldn't idly stand by anymore and walked towards Cesario and Sebastian.

"Cesario, seeing that as of today Sebastian is my knight, so I believe that I'm to be responsible for his punishments." Arthur spoke so that only Cesario could hear him.

"But he attacked me!" Cesario bit back at Arthur.

"And that's exactly why you should be taking it easy and start enjoying your retirement." Arthur diplomatically explained.

Cesario couldn't do anything but politely agree. In his mind he planned that he would have his knights punish the boy for it.

After having signed the official papers Arthur ordered his new knights to go pack. He wanted to leave this place as quickly as he could. Looking back at Sebastian lying on the ground, he saw that the boy hadn't moved an inch. Arthur prayed to his God that the boy hadn't decided to die on him.

"Dagonet look after Sebastian, get him cleaned up a bit." The large man nodded to Arthur and carefully lifted the boy up from the ground.

"Tristran see if you can find Fabian, when he has finished packing, and bring him to me." Arthur was sure that Fabian would know where Sebastian's stuff was, since he also knew where Sebastian had been hiding.

Tristran found Fabian packing his meagre possessions into his saddlebags. Fabian jumped out of fright when Tristran called his name.

"God, you are as bad as Sebastian." Fabian laughed nervously.

"Interesting" Tristran thought out loudly. "Arthur wishes to speak you when you have finished packing."

"Is he angry with me?" Fabian was clearly very nervous about his life's new situation.

Tristran didn't reply and instead stood there with his arms folded across his chest waiting for Fabain to finish packing.

"Done, let's go." Fabian lifted his bags and followed Tristran to the stables where Arthur was waiting on him.

"Tristran, please scout ahead and look for the fastest road back to our fortress." Arthur handed Tristran the map he had been given by Sebastian.

"Fabian…" Arthur looked at the boy and saw that he would turn into a man within a year. Fabian was tall and wiry. It was clear that the boy was still growing. Arthur judged him to be a year or two younger than Galahad.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have betrayed Sebastian's trust by showing his hiding place. It's just…" Fabian stumbled and stuttered his way over the sentences.

"Fabian, you didn't do anything wrong." Arthur smiled calmly at the nervous boy.

"But you are going to punish Sebastian?" Fabian was concerned about Sebastian's welfare.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Arthur looked for winning the trust of Fabian.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Fabian said breathless.

"I think Sebastian acted out of self-defence, therefore I will not punish him." Arthur admitted.

"No, you must punish Sebastian." Panic came forth in Fabian's voice.

"What!" Arthur was confused. _Didn't Fabian just show concern for Sebastian?_

"If you don't, the others will hurt Sebastian." Fabian still sounding a little panicked.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it" Arthur patted Fabian on his shoulders. The boy looked a little more relieved after Arthur assured him nothing bad would happen to Sebastian.

"I was wondering whether you could pack Sebastian's stuff since he cannot do it at this moment." Arthur asked.

"I would only have to get Sebastian's bag, which he keeps packed all the time." Fabian seemed relieved to be able to do something.

"What about the stuff in his room, his clothes?" Arthur wondered.

"Sebastian doesn't have a room and the clothes he's wearing is all he has." Fabian said softly.

"Aha. Then could you make sure that you take Sebastian's bag with you?" Arthur didn't want any of the others to take Sebastian's stuff for it would probably get lost.

Fabian nodded as he went in search of Sebastian's bag. Arthur made his way over to Dagonet to check on Sebastian.

"Is he awake?" Arthur asked Bors who stood guard at the door.

"No, and I don't think he wants to wake up." Bors looked grimly, which worried Arthur for Bors hardly ever looked that way.

Arthur knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by Dagonet. Who looked, if possible, even grimmer than Bors.

"How is he doing?" Arthur inquired looking at the dirty human being lying on a table.

"He's bad." Dagonet said.

"Can we transport him?" Arthur didn't want to risk staying longer.

"I want to show you something." Dagonet said as he walked towards the table.

He lifted Sebastian's arm and let go of it, Sebastian's arm fall back on to the table. Arthur wondered what Dagonet was getting at. Dagonet then tried to put his hands on Sebastian's hips, Sebastian turned and let himself fall on the floor, lying there motionless.

"That's odd." Arthur remarked.

"That's more than odd." Dagonet added.

"So that shall be a no on moving him?" Arthur sighed.

"Not really." Dagonet grabbed Sebastian by the arms and hauled him back on the table.

"Explain." Arthur asked.

"I believe that he's awake and knows everything that is going on. Maybe he's hoping that we will leave him behind." Dagonet turned Sebastian's head so that he could look at the boy.

"So you are suggesting we just put him on his horse and hope that he doesn't fall off?" Arthur smiled at the thought.

"That could be prevented by tying him to the horse." Dagonet smiled back.

"But what if we're being attacked?" Arthur had realized what Dagonet was trying to do.

"Then the Woads can improve their target practice." Dagonet got a piece of rope and was walking towards Sebastian.

Even before Dagonet had reached the table, Sebastian had rolled himself of the table and was attempting to get to his feet. He grabbed the table for support as he stood there wobbling.

"Sebastian, you are going to show Dagonet your injuries, and let him tend to you. If you don't do this, I will let Dagonet tie you to the horse and let the Woads use you as target practice." Arthur threatened.

"I will not harm you." Dagonet said holding up his arms as Sebastian observed the situation he was in. Hesitantly he nodded to Arthur.

"Right, I'll leave you to it then." Arthur smiled and left the room.

"What is causing the most trouble to you?" Dagonet walked over to Sebastian with clean cloths and a bowl of fresh water.

Sebastian sat down carefully on the stool next to the table and pointed towards his head.

"I'm just going to look and clean the filth away." Dagonet said as he took a wet cloth in his hand, Sebastian nodded to him.

Dagonet carefully removed the filth and dried blood from Sebastian's face. When Dagonet was satisfied with the cleaning he looked at the wounds. Sebastian's lip was split, he had a footprint on his left cheek and several bumps and bruises at both sides of his temple. The person who did this defiantly knew what he was aiming for. There were some bruises forming around Sebastian's eyes, but it wasn't as bad as Dagonet expected.

"I'm going to make you a compress so that the headache subsides a bit. I fear that you have a concussion." Dagonet looked Sebastian in the eye, checking for a difference in pupils, fortunately there wasn't.

"Can you take of your shirt?" Dagonet asked.

Sebastian very slowly removed the shirt and Dagonet had to control himself as he saw Sebastian's back. The boy's back was covered with bruises and cuts, not to mention various scares from previous punishments.

"Sebastian that will also have to go." Dagonet pointed towards the breastplate on Sebastian's chest. Dagonet took a minute to admire the handwork on it. It was made of animalskin decorated with beads.

Sebastian shook his head and tried to grab hold of his shirt again.

"No, you don't." Dagonet was quicker than Sebastian, who moved away from Dagonet.

"I'm not going to harm you." Dagonet said again. "I just want to check for broken bones."

Sebastian shook his head, but moved his own hands along his clearly visible ribs proving to Dagonet that nothing was broken.

"That's good. How about your legs?" Dagonet had to settle for getting the boy undressed slowly.

Taking off the pants legs Sebastian showed that there were no broken bones, only bruises and cuts.

Dagonet moved to get Sebastian's pants. "I think these need a good wash, don't you?"

Sebastian shook his head and again tried to get his clothes back from Dagonet.

"I think they do, where are you're other clothes?" Dagonet kept the clothes out of Sebastian's reach. "You do have other clothes?" Sebastian shook his head.

"Than I shall give you some of mine." Dagonet smiled at the boy and handed Sebastian a cloth to get himself cleaned up.

Dagonet left the room knowing that Sebastian wasn't about to go anywhere. He gave Sebastian's clothes to one of the maids and ordered her to clean them quickly. He decided to give Sebastian some privacy, since the boy seemed so keen on it.

"Bors, don't let anybody in." Dagonet said as he went in search of spare clothes for Sebastian.

"What if he comes out." Bors yelled after him.

"He won't." Dagonet said as he walked to the stables.

At the stables Arthur and the rest looked in amazement at the amount of stuff Antonio wanted to take with him.

"Arthur if he walks back to his room again, he's going to need a second wagon." Lancelot looked as the first wagon was completely stuffed with God knew what.

"Antonio do you really need to take this armoire with you?" Arthur looked at the heavily ornamented armoire that the squires where trying to get onto the wagon.

"Arthur." Dagonet walked up to his commander who quickly forgot about Antonio and his armoire.

"What did you find?" Arthur walked with Dagonet to a more secluded place.

"He's been beat up pretty bad, not to mention any other damage done that he wouldn't show me." Dagonet sighed.

"Can he ride, without causing more injury to himself?" Arthur needed to know.

"He shouldn't, but I don't believe we can stop him. I shall keep an eye out and ride close by." Dagonet said as he walked over to his horse to get a shirt and some pants.

"For Sebastian?" Arthur looked at the clothes. "Couldn't you loan something from Galahad?"

"Sebastian likes hiding." Dagonet said as he walked off with the clothes.

"Drowning would be more likely." Arthur said to Dagonet's disappearing back.

"Talking to yourself again?" Lancelot had sneaked up to Arthur.

"You know me the best, you tell me." Arthur was getting tired already and the day had just begun.

"I apologize. This is not a good day for teasing." Lancelot turned serious.

"No it isn't." Arthur rubbed his hand over his face.

"Want to hear some good news?" Lancelot's dark eyes twinkled with pleasure.

"Not if it gives you that look." Not that such an answer would discourage Lancelot.

"It looks like we don't need to take another wagon after all." Lancelot smirked a dirty little wicked grin.

"Antonio finally came to his senses?" Arthur wondered.

"No, the wagon collapsed under the weight, and none of the merchants around here is willing to give him a new one." Lancelot started to laugh loudly and Arthur quickly joined him.

"I'm going to look if Dagonet and Sebastian are ready to leave." Arthur said when he and Lancelot had finally calmed down.

"You do that. I'll check whether the rest is ready to go." Lancelot whipped the tears from his eyes leaving the stables.

Dagonet had returned to find a considerably cleaner looking Sebastian standing in the darkest part of the room. Bors followed Dagonet in the room to take Dagonet's stuff to the stables.

"Boy you really need to eat more, don't you worry. I'll have Vanora make you some extra things." Bors winked at Sebastian as he left the room with Dagonet's stuff.

"Here put these on." Dagonet handed Sebastian a simple shirt and leather pants.

Sebastian quickly pulled the shirt of his head and rolled up the sleeves. He held the pants in front of him looking confused at them.

"Just put your legs each in one of the holes." Dagonet provided.

Sebastian did as he was told but when he pulled the pants up, they nearly reached his armpits. Shaking his head he pulled the pants off and handed them back to Dagonet.

"You cannot ride without pants, it's far to cold." Dagonet shoved the pants back to Sebastian.

"Trouble?" Arthur asked as he had observed the pair for several moments.

"The pants don't fit." Dagonet replied as Sebastian visually seemed to shrink into the darkness.

"I'll ask Tristran for a pair, he's about the same size." Arthur suggested.

"No, I'll go. I'll send Tristran to you. I have to check on my horse." Dagonet said leaving Arthur and Sebastian alone in the room.

Sensing that Arthur wouldn't harm him, Sebastian started to adjust the shirt so that it was easier to move or fight in. Arthur just stood and watched the boy. He felt himself get nauseous at seeing the hand- and footmarks on Sebastian's thighs.

"Arthur." Tristran walked in the room with a pair of pants in his hands.

"What did you find?" Arthur tore his eyes away from Sebastian.

Tristran casually threw the pants at Sebastian who managed to catch them. He delivered his report to Arthur while watching Sebastian pulling up the pants. They were still two sizes to wide for him so Sebastian stood there with his hands holding the pants up.

"Let the men know that we are ready to ride." Arthur said to Tristran as he walked over to Sebastian.

Sebastian stumbled away from Arthur when he got a piece of robe from the table.

"No, it's to hold the pants up." Arthur demonstrated what he was going to do.

Sebastian put his hand out so that Arthur could give him the rope. He quickly tied the rope around the pants and jumped a couple of times testing whether the pants would stay up.

Arthur had trouble holding his laughter. There in the middle of the room stood Sebastian looking at his pants without any expression on his face, jumping up and down.

"Come we ride." Arthur opened the door and Sebastian made sure he was behind Arthur but out of his reach.

Arthur was met in the stables by Commander Cesario and a loudly complaining Antonio. Lancelot stood behind them and was shaking his head at Arthur.

"Arthur, I thought that you were going to punish the boy." Cesario noticed that Sebastian had been treated for his injuries.

"I will punish him when we reach our fortress. I need him during the journey." Arthur almost hissed.

"Fine, I bid you God's speed." Cesario snarled back.

Tristran watched Cesario as the others started to ride out of the stable. Balthazar leaned towards Cesario as they met by the stable doors, whispering something to each other. Tristran definitely didn't like the evil grin that came upon Balthazar's face as he rode away from Cesario.

"Dags" Tristran rode towards Dagonet who was next to Sebastian. Dagonet looked at Tristran and nodded as Tristran pointed towards Balthazar.

Arthur had his knights ride quick and hard for the first three days, only resting when it became too dark. So far they hadn't encountered any trouble, but Arthur knew that could change very quickly once they reached closer to Hadrian's Wall.

Tristran had chosen another path. It would take them above the wall. Arthur wanted the fastest way home, and this way they would take two days of their journey.

* * *

Please let me know what you think, there is alway room for improvement.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four

* * *

**

_No mercy for what we are doing_

_No thought to even what we have done_

_We don't need to feel the sorrow_

_No remorse for the helpless one_

_Blood feeds the war machine_

_as it eats its way across the land_

_We don't need to feel the sorrow_

_No remorse is the one command_

_Only the strong survive_

_No one to save the weaker race_

_We are ready to kill all comers_

_Metallica - No Remorse

* * *

_

On the fifth day of their journey they encountered a heavy rain storm and as the rain came pouring down the grounds became more slippery and muddy, causing the men to ride slowly and more carefully on the foggy dawn of their final day of travel. Sometime during the day Sebastian was disappearing into the forest.

"What is he doing?" Lancelot had come to a stop next to Arthur.

"Don't stop, keep on riding." Antonio said as he raced on pass Arthur and Lancelot.

Before being able to respond to Antonio, a large group of Woads ran out of the forest. Each knight took out his weapon and prepared to fight. Tristran and Galahad where firing arrows towards the attacking Woads.

Something caught Tristran's eye as he was effectively shooting his arrows. To the shock of the Woads out of the forest Sebastian reappeared, also firing arrows at them. When Sebastian got nearer to the Woads, he leaped off his horse with a knife in his hand. Tristran turned his attention back to his own fight as he also closed in on the Woads.

As the number of Woads was falling and some started to retreat, Tristran looked around for Sebastian. He wondered whether he had survived, someone of his size should yield a bigger weapon than a knife. He found Sebastian engaged in a battle with two Woads. Tristran watched entranced, as Sebastian seemingly effortlessly danced his way around the Woads and sliced their throats efficiently.

Sebastian's attention was turned to a retreating Woad. With a speed and gracefulness that Tristran had never imagined Sebastian caught up with the Woad. Tristran noticed that before Sebastian cut the Woads throat he looked in the man's eye and waited, before slicing through the thin skin and turning for his next kill.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Fabian was panting heavily as he ran towards Arthur.

"He'll stop when there aren't any left, won't he?" Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"No, he'll chase the ones that got away and then kill them." Fabian said leaning on his battle mace.

Arthur looked up to watch Sebastian disappear into the forest, chasing after the retreating Woads.

"Tristran get him." Arthur yelled at his scout.

"That went rather well." Antonio rode his horse up to Arthur, seemingly unharmed and not exhausted by the battle.

"No thanks to you. You weren't even here." Lancelot snapped at Antonio.

"Lancelot!" Arthur warned. He didn't need another fight.

Tristran followed Sebastian simply by following the trail of dead Woads. One of the fleeing Woads came running towards him with a scared look on his face. Tristran pulled his sword from its scabbard and stood in his way. The man fell just a few feet short of Tristran on the ground with an axe sticking in his back.

Looking up from the dead Woad, Tristran watched a blood covered Sebastian make his way over to retrieve his axe. After forcefully removing the axe, Sebastian looked up to the sky and mouthed something to the sky. It reminded Tristran of Arthur's prayers.

"Arthur wants us to return." Tristran said mounting his horse. Sebastian followed his lead and also mounted his horse.

"Did you see the way that boy moved, unbelievable." Bors had ridden up to Arthur as they continued their journey. Tristran would find them and otherwise they would have to ride to the fortress themselves.

"That is nothing special." Antonio remarked. "Now, Balthazar and Marcellus they have put up a decent fight, nothing in the line of that silly dancing of Sebastian's." Antonio's rush of words never stopping.

Arthur had observed each of his new knights during the battle, so that he could acess their values for the group.

Antonio had stayed at a distance and didn't come closer to the battle until it had some what died down, poking at already dead Woads with his lance and hiding behind his shield.

Marcellus had stormed right into the battlefield not hesitating for a moment. He had hacked his way through the Woads with his bearded axe.

Balthazar had been right next to Marcellus and had wielded his halberd expertly around him and Marcellus.

Fabian had stayed near to Dagonet, but proved to be equally lethal with his flanged battle mace. Within a year he will have developed the right amount of muscle to use his mace more forcefully.

Sebastian had been the one that amazed Arthur. He had come out of nowhere firing his arrows a precisely as Tristran. He also possessed the same grace and swiftness on the battlefield, but what amazed Arthur the most was the amount of physical touching between Sebastian and the Woads. For someone who wasn't fond of touching, he got awfully physical with the Woads.

Arthur was drawn from his ponderings when Tristran and Sebastian joined their ranks again.

"So where did the lad go." Bors smacked Sebastian on his back without thinking. Sebastian stiffened immediately and moved away from Bors.

"Bors!" Arthur warned.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry lad, I kind of forgot." Bors yelled to Sebastian, who had dropped to the back of the group.

"He killed the fleeing Woads in the forest." Tristran spoke to Arthur.

"That's about ten men." Lancelot said in disbelief.

"Five with a single arrow, four had their throats cut and one got an axe in the back" Tristran summed up what he had come across in the forest.

"Looks like Cesario created himself a little killer." Lancelot whispered to Arthur.

"Assassin." Tristran corrected.

"Excuse me?" Lancelot looked confused. "Isn't that the same?"

"No, an assassin isn't seen by its target. All those Woads had no clue what they were up against." Tristran remembered the frightened look of the last Woad. "Sebastian is as comfortable as they are in their forests."

"Doesn't make him less of a killer." Lancelot mumbled as Tristran rode away to get his hawk back.

"Sebastian knows he isn't allowed to go after the Woads, you must punish him for that. Or he'll do it all the time." Antonio was again sticking his head where it didn't belong, nor was it wanted.

"And like I said before, I'm his commander and I'll take care of it." Arthur roared at Antonio. Arthur had enough of this little man's need to punish Sebastian. Perhaps he should punish Antonio.

Antonio had retreated back to Marcellus and Balthazar, apparently making some sort of plan for Sebastian's punishment.

They finally reached the fortress at twilight. Jols stood ready awaiting Arthur's orders. Arthur took his knights back to the fortress hall. Antonio was dense enough to take Lancelot's chair at the table. Lancelot grabbed the chair and pulled it away as Antonio started to sit down, causing Antonio to stumble backwards and landing on his ass.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Antonio roared at Lancelot; Marcellus and Balthazar standing behind Antonio.

"That's enough knights." Arthur slammed his fist on the round table.

"Each of the knights was given a chair at this table Antonio and that chair is Lancelot's." Jols explained.

"I will point out which chair I want you to take." Arthur said.

"Antonio you can sit next to me." Arthur pointed towards the chair on his right side, knowing that giving the man any other chair would cause mayhem.

"Balthazar you go next to Antonio and Marcellus can sit next to Balthazar and Dagonet." By placing them next to Dagonet, Arthur hoped to have made some sort of buffer between the knights. The three men quickly claimed their places at the round table.

"Fabian you can sit next to Gawain and Sebastian can sit next to you." Arthur hoped to get those two away from their three fellow knights, get them to open up a bit.

Fabian made his way over to the chair next to Gawain, with Sebastian following in his footsteps.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Fabian asked Gawain as he pulled back his chair.

"No, nice to have someone next to me again." Gawain smiled at the boys.

Fabian also pulled back Sebastian's chair, as he proceeded to sit down.

"Sebastian don't be difficult, just sit down." Fabian whispered to the silent scout behind him.

"Don't bother Fabian. He thinks he's too good to sit at the same table as us." Antonio's voice rang loudly through the room.

"Sebastian you cannot stand every time we meet here." Arthur said and again motioned for Sebastian to sit down.

Sebastian looked around the room and his gaze fell on a small stool next to a window, not far away from Lancelot. He walked over and slowly sat down on it.

Jols ordered some of the servants to bring in some wine, which was handed to each knight in a cup.

"Welcome to my fortress, I hope your time here passes quickly and you'll live to see your freedom." Arthur stood up to toast to the new knights, the others followed his lead.

"Jols will show you to your new rooms which have been arranged for you, but first I suggest you go to the tavern to get something to eat." Arthur knew that his knights would be hungry.

"Tristran, Sebastian could you please stay behind for a little while." Arthur asked and both scouts nodded.

"Sebastian, Tristran is going to show you around the area and see what your skills are like a scout. You will also get the room next to Tristran which you'll be sharing with Fabian." Arthur waited for both scouts to nod in return.

"Further more I would like to talk to you after you had dinner Sebastian. Tristran will show you to my private chambers when you are finished at the tavern." Again both scouts nodded and left for the tavern.

Arthur looked up to the sky and wondered what God had thought by giving him these new knights, he got down on his knees and prayed for the lives of his new knights as well as the other knights.

Tristran found himself a nice and dark little corner in the tavern, Sebastian followed him and sat down in the same corner as Tristran. Bors however had other plans for the mute scout.

"Boy come here, Vanora will give you something decent to eat." Bors yelled as he discovered the scouts hiding place.

"VANORA. Vanora, my love is Sebastian. He needs to eat something and I promised the boy you would provide it." Bors dragged a pregnant Vanora towards Sebastian and Tristran.

"Tristran." Vanora greeted the silent scout. She also saw why Bors had yelled for food and after seeing the boy herself decided that Bors was right for once.

"Hello there, you must be Sebastian." Vanora smiled kindly at the boy. She felt uncomfortable under Sebastian's cold stare and looked at Tristran.

"He understands." Tristran grabbed one of the mugs of ale that Vanora had brought on her way over.

"You can drink this, try." Vanora put the other mug in front of Sebastian. "Wait right here I'll get you two something nice to eat."

Tristran observed as Sebastian eye-balled the mug, first by looking into it and than by smelling it. Sebastian eventually put one of his fingers into the ale tasted it. Sebastian pushed the mug away from him.

"It's not going to kill you." Tristran shoved the mug back to Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Tristran and shoved the mug towards Tristran while pointing at him. Tristran took the mug and shook his head at Sebastian. Sebastian turned his attention back to the crowd in the tavern.

One of the wenches had spotted the pair of scouts in the dark corner. She inquired Vanora about the newcomer.

"So who is the young one next to Tristran.?" The wench asked.

"Leave him be Elenor, Bors says he doesn't like people." Vanora sighed as she filled two plates.

"Vanora let me take these to them; you're exhausted, go bother Bors." Elenor grabbed the plates from Vanora and was on her way before Vanora could protest.

"Well hello there." Elenor said as she put the plates in front of the two scouts.

"So who's your new friend Tristran?" Elenor asked as she sat on Tristran's lap.

"Why don't you go to Lancelot, he'll welcome the distraction." Tristran said as he pushed Elenor of his lap.

"Still frozen." Elenor looked agitated at Tristran and made her way over to Sebastian.

Sebastian quickly pulled his feet on his stool and put the plate on his knees, ignoring Elenor while he started to eat from the plate.

"Slow down cutie.." As Elenor grabbed as strand of hair from Sebastian, hell appeared to break lose.

Sebastian had pushed Elenor away from him with quite some force, Elenor landed near the feet of Marcellus who got up and marched towards Sebastian.

"That's no way to treat a woman." Marcellus roared.

Before Sebastian had time to respond Marcellus had grabbed the boy by the throat and was squeezing the air from his lungs.

"Where is Commander Atorius?" Marcellus asked Tristran.

"In his chambers." Tristran answered without blinking.

"Take me there. It's time that this piece of shit gets a good beating." Marcellus shook Sebastian to put more strength to his statement.

"He'll be dead before we arrive there." Tristran said as he took another swig from his mug.

Marcellus looked at Sebastian who had turned purple and had his eyes closed, clawing at Marcellus large biceps. Marcellus released just enough force from Sebastian throat for breathing.

"This way." Tristran got up and headed towards Arthur's private rooms.

"Enter." Arthur responded to the knocking on the door. Assuming that it was Tristran, he remained seated at his desk.

Marcellus barged in and smashed Sebastian with his face on Arthur's desk, nearly giving Arthur a heart attack. Marcellus then ripped the rope from Sebastian's pants and forced the boy on his knees. He tied Sebastian's hands on his back and put the rope around the boy's neck so that his face was to stay on the desk.

"I recommend severe public flogging." Marcellus said looking in Arthur's eye.

"I'll decide what happens to my men, and he will get the punishment he deserves." Arthur had gotten over his initial shock of the invasion of his private chamber. "I suggest you get back to the tavern to celebrate your arrival here. There is no need for you to stay here."

Marcellus swiftly left the room after Arthur's words.

"Tristran give me a hand." Arthur got over to Sebastian.

Tristran cut the ropes from Sebastian's hands and put the boy into Arthur chair. Sebastian's reflex was to get away from both men but since he was cornered he couldn't really go anywhere.

"Calm down Sebastian." Tristran said putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushing him back into the chair.

"As I said to Marcellus you will get the punishment you deserve." Arthur pulled another chair next to Sebastian.

"I don't believe that you did anything wrong, so there will be no punishment." Sebastian's head came up with moist eyes he looked at Arthur confused.

_Finally some emotion_. Both Arthur and Tristran thought.

"I however fear that your fellow knights will take it upon themselves to punish you if I don't. Therefore I will let Dagonet bind your back so that it would appear that you have received punishment." More confusion could be read on Sebastian's face, but he nodded to Arthur to continue.

"Fabian, Dagonet and Tristran will be the only ones to know about this. From tomorrow I want you to stay close to Dagonet or Tristran, keep out of sight for two weeks. I think that should do the trick." Arthur smiled to Sebastian, who looked less confused and nodded in agreement.

"Tristran get Dagonet here." Arthur said as he took some papers off his table and started to study them.

During the time it took Tristran to get Dagonet, Sebastian made no movement. Arthur had to look up from his papers from time to time just to make sure the boy was still there and breathing.

Dagonet had brought several bandages with him after Tristran explained him what was going on. He calmly approached Sebastian who was staring at Arthur.

"Sebastian I brought you your own clothes." Dagonet held up the items. The woman whom he ordered to clean them had done a great job, for on the shirt the beadworks and embroidery stood out from it again.

"Dagonet please bind his back and don't let him out of your sight when we are here at the fortress." Arthur said as he walked out of the room in order to celebrate with his new knights.

"Come." Dagonet said as he placed the bandages on Arthur's desk.

Sebastian shook his head and grabbed the bandages and clothes from the desk.

"You're going to bind yourself?" Dagonet inquired, getting Sebastian to nod.

"Alright, I'll show you to your room." Dagonet started to walk back towards the Sarmatian barrack.

Opening a door from across his own he walked in, surprised to find Fabian there with his head in a bucket retching.

"Fabian?" Dagonet asked concerned.

Fabian raised his hand to show he was okay, but didn't lift his head up. Dagonet walked to the small fireplace and started a fire, hoping to make the room a bit warmer.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded in the door opening, still clutching his belongings.

"You'll be sharing your room with Fabian; he had brought your pack with him." Dagonet pointed towards one of the cots in the room.

Sebastian made his way over to his pack and looked inside appearing to check whether everything was still there.

"My room is across the hallway, to your left is Lancelot's room and to your right is Tristran's. If you need anything come to me or Tristran." Dagonet explained as he started to leave the room.

Sebastian nodded and grabbed a jug of water to fill the kettle on the fire with.

"Fabian are you sure that you are going to be alright?" Dagonet looked at the shivering figure on the left cot.

"Ale and wine don't fall good with me." Fabian managed to say.

Dagonet was relieved to see Sebastian put a blanket around Fabian and take out some herbs from his pack. _He'll be alright._ Dagonet smirked to himself.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think, there is always room for improvement._


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **"Speech" / _thoughts

* * *

_

_** Chapter Five**_

_ Mama they try and break me_

_ The window burns to light the way back home_

_ A light that warms no matter where they've gone._

_Keepers of the flame_

_Do you fell your name?_

_Can't you hear your babies crying?_

_ Metallica – Hero of the day_

* * *

Months passed in a similar matter; going out on missions, battling Woads and returning back to the fortress. Arthur and the others had finally gotten into a rhythm of sorts with their new knights. Before any of them realized it a year and a half had passed by.

Antonio had the habit of rivalling a lot with Lancelot, refusing to let his old position under Cesario's command to be given up on. He was a proud man and seemed to think himself better then the rest, but still leaving most of the fighting to the others. Arthur however still relied on Lancelot to be his second in command, much to the anger of Antonio who tried to get under Lancelot's skin as much as he could.

Balthazar and Marcellus stood behind Antonio all the way. Lancelot could command them but they would still look at Antonio for approval. Neither man was very bright, but they formed a brutal force on the battlefield. Not only on the battlefield, much to Bors annoyance, they would use that same force in the tavern of his beloved Vanora; scaring not only the Roman soldiers but also the girls that worked there.

Fabian was well liked by all the knights, although a little naïve at times and in need of protection for it. That protection came in the form of Sebastian. Fabian was the only person who seemed to be in touch with Sebastian. As Arthur had foreseen, Fabian had grown into a fine man. His appearance was somewhere between Lancelot and Galahad. He had grown a beard at the advice of Galahad and Gawain, who spent a lot of time together with Fabian.

Sebastian had remained a mystery, not having spoken a single word. He seemed to live only to survive his service to Rome. Together with Tristran, the two had become a lethal combination during battle. Arthur had many times wondered at the ability of those two dancing around each other on the battlefield, leaving a track of dead Woads behind. And it was definitely some sort of macabre dance they performed, each knowing exactly where the other was and protecting each other. Even the two birds provided a faster way of scouting, since they could scout a greater area, for each bird would search its own area.

Benedict and Beatrice would often be found near the fortress, often bringing their children with them. Benedict had become one of the major suppliers when it came to the knights horses.

After their latest mission, which had lasted for more than 3 weeks the knights where tired, even Arthur couldn't muster up much more energy. Not only did they lose Antonio in the most stupid way, it was more foggy and rainy than Arthur could ever remember in his life.

The Woads that had attacked them for three days in a row had observed that Antonio stayed behind during the battles. During the last battle they had attacked with a small group from behind Antonio. Antonio had panicked and had ridden away in fast speed from the Woads. Antonio's horse lost its footing and fell down. Antonio had landed under his horse and broken his neck, the horse had broken two of his legs.

As they rapped up Antonio's body, Tristran and Sebastian killed the horse without causing much more pain to the wounded and scared animal.

As the knights rode back to their fortress for a warm place to stay, the mood had turned grim. Balthazar and Marcellus were restless due to the lost of their commander and friend. Galahad tried to keep close to Gawain for some warmth. Gawain didn't seem to mind. Arthur and Lancelot were huddled close together and so where Dagonet and Bors. Those two kept Fabian in their middle, hoping to keep the young lad warm.

Tristran was scouting out the area ahead while Sebastian made sure that no-one was following them. Arthur had first refused to let Sebastian go. After Antonio's death Marcellus and Balthazar had chosen Sebastian to vent their anger on. After using him as a punching bag they had thrown him into a cold stream. Arthur had seen the boy shiver as he sat on his horse during the next 2 days, but Sebastian had refused to leave the scouting up to Tristran.

Sebastian was the first one to return; looking like a drowned cat. Gawain was the first one to notice that there was something wrong with Sebastian. The way he sat on his horse should have alarmed the other knights sooner. That Sebastian was still on his horse was a miracle, any of the other knights would have landed on the floor several hours before.

Arthur looked at the scout as he made his way along the line of knights, but to his amazement Sebastian passed him by. Not stopping to give any information. Getting a closer glimpse of Sebastian's face Arthur noticed that underneath the facial paint the boy had an unhealthy greyish look.

"Dagonet." Arthur yelled for the big knight.

Dagonet moved up in the line towards his commander, looking at Arthur, silently waiting for an order.

"Check out Sebastian, he looks unwell." Arthur pointed towards the scout riding a little ahead of the group.

Before Dagonet was on his way, Gawain galloped passed as he had noticed that Sebastian was slowly slipping of his horse. With a loud thud the silent scout hit the ground, his horse coming to a quick stop. Nudging his rider for any sort of response, but none came.

Tristran who had come from the opposite direction came to a stop at the same time Gawain reached Sebastian. Both quickly jumped from their horse and kneeled next to Sebastian on the ground.

"Sebastian" Gawain said, while turning Sebastian onto his back.

Sebastian tried to push Gawain's hands away. He opened his eyes and with a glazed look, looked up towards the sky. His eyes got wider when his falcon flew over screeching loudly. Sebastian moved to get up, Gawain and Tristran grabbed Sebastian by his arms trying to help him up.

Sebastian seemed to have other plans. He pushed both men away and got up shivering violently. It appeared that he was walking towards something. He had his hand stretched out as if he was trying to grasp at something or someone.

"hta'way…, ka'wiy…, niwi'ki wa'n." Sebastian mumbled, tears streaming down his face and stumbling forward.

Tristran and Gawain looked at each other and than at Sebastian, it appeared that the scout wasn't as mute as they were told he was. Neither knight had understood the words Sebastian had said. In time they reached Sebastian as he collapsed again, Gawain lifted the scout with ease as he weighed nothing.

The remaining knights gather around as Dagonet checked the boy over.

'He's got a bad fever, we need to get him dry and warm quickly." Dagonet stated.

"Tristran find something suitable." Arthur looked at Tristran.

Tristran rode towards the nearest forest hoping to find some sort of natural shelter. He realized that there wasn't anything of that sort around since the forest wasn't dense enough.

"We have to make camp, there must have been something. We cannot ride any further." Arthur looked back to Sebastian when Tristran informed him.

Tristran nodded and let them to a small clearing not far away. Fabian had offered to take Sebastian, all the knights knew that Sebastian would struggle the least against Fabians touch.

Tristran and Gawain were instructed to make a small tent for Sebastian. Galahad was searching for firewood. Dagonet went through his herbs to find something that would benefit Sebastian. Bors was in charge of the lookout, while Lancelot and Arthur were deciding what their options where going to be. Marcellus and Balthazar didn't do anything but make sure that they were dry and comfortable.

In no time a small tent was erected and Fabian pulled Sebastian into the tent, closing the tent so that the heat that their bodies produced would warm them. Gawain offered to help Fabian undress Sebastian, but Fabian declined.

"He won't let you, not even in the state he is in. You would only do more damage than good Gawain." Fabian explained as he saw the look on Gawain's face.

"You're right, just call out of you need anything." Gawain still wanted to help.

Dagonet took the place of Gawain as he held out something in a wooden bowl to Fabian.

"It will help bring the fever down." Dagonet pushed the bowl in Fabian's hand.

Fabian pulled Sebastian in his lap so that he was in a sitting position. He had removed Sebastian's shirt and pants legs already.

"Sebastian you have to drink this, it's good for you." Fabian pleaded with his silent friend.

"Try putting the spoon against his lips with very little on it." Dagonet suggested as he saw Fabian's helpless expression. Fabian did as he was told and was amazed that it actually worked. When Fabian was finished with the herbs he undressed and let his body heat be absorbed by Sebastian's.

Leaving the pair behind Dagonet walked over towards Lancelot and Arthur. "We have to get him in a proper place and shelter or he won't survive the fever." Arthur, Lancelot and Dagonet sat in silence for sometime.

"Benedict." Arthur was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Lancelot.

"Excuse me?" Arthur looked confused.

"Tristran!" Lancelot yelled confusing Arthur even more.

"How far are we away from Benedict's village?" Lancelot waited impatiently for the answer.

"A day." Tristran answered.

"Arthur we could ride there, get a wagon and then move Sebastian there." Lancelot looked very pleased with himself for finding the solution.

"Tristran ride ahead with Gawain and Galahad to get the wagon, we will try to move towards you if it is possible." Arthur got to his feet and made to put the plan into action.

Dagonet moved back towards the small tent to check on Sebastian, as he peeked in he saw Sebastian lying on Fabian's chest in a very intimate way. Dagonet carefully moved his large body into the small tent so that he could feel Sebastian's body temperature. As he did Fabian opened his eyes and looked shocked at finding Dagonet standing over him.

"Shh, it's all right." Dagonet put a finger to his lips and moved away from the pair. He informed Fabian about the upcoming plan. Fabian still looked uncomfortable with having to lay there in front of Dagonet.

"Dagonet could you get some dry clothes from my saddle bag?" Fabian asked as he pulled the furs higher to cover more of him and Sebastian.

"It's nothing, what about Sebastian?" Dagonet knew that the scout never brought an extra pair of clothing.

"I have extra clothing in my bag for him too." Fabian also seemed to be aware of this fact.

Arthur walked towards Dagonet as he was getting the clothing from Fabian's saddlebags. "So are we able to move Sebastian?" Arthur closed the saddlebags for Dagonet. "He's still unconsciousness and the fever hasn't been broken yet." Together they moved towards the small tent. "It would be better if we wait till tomorrow."

"I'll inform the others that where not going to move tonight. You keep an eye on Sebastian's condition. "Dagonet nodded and moved back into the tent.

This time Dagonet found the two boys asleep and definitely in a lover's embrace. Not being one to judge people Dagonet laid the clothes next to Fabian's head and got out the tent, finding a spot nearby to sleep for the night.

It wasn't until noon the next day that Gawain and Galahad returned with Benedict and a wagon. Tristran had gone of scouting the area, so that they could leave as soon as he was back. Sebastian was still unconscious but his fever seemed to have dropped a bit. Fabian had dressed him and together with Dagonet he put Sebastian in the wagon.

"Stay with him." Dagonet had seen the worried took on Fabian's face. "But the horses and out things." Fabian protested. "I'll take care of them." Dagonet pushed the boy back in the wagon.

"What happened to Sebastian?" Benedict was clearly worried about the state that Sebastian was in. "He's got a bad fever." Arthur thought it wise not to give more information.

Silently they rode as fast as they could back towards the village, during the trip Sebastian's fever rose again. He started to mutter words under his breath in a language the others couldn't understand.

"Benedict do you know what part of Sarmatia Sebastian comes from?" Lancelot inquired with the large man. "No perhaps you should ask Fabian. They were taken from the same village and at the same time." Benedict had listened to Fabian when he spoke of his native home. He watched Lancelot ride up to the wagon and ask for Fabian.

"Fabian, Benedict just told us that you and Sebastian hail from the same village. Can you tell us what Sebastian is talking about?" Lancelot was, just like the other knights, very curious about the language Sebastian was speaking.

"We were indeed taken from the same village, but Sebastian doesn't belong to my tribe. When I remember correctly his family where nomads and traders from a distant country. They had settled not far from our camp to stay over for the winter." Fabian tried to remember more, but he had only been six when the Romans had taken him.

"nkawacin". Sebastian started to shiver again. "Shhh, it's alright." Fabian crawled back to Sebastian and softly stroked his hair.

When they reached the village Sebastian was quickly transferred into the house and put a cot close to the fireplace. Arthur ordered Dagonet and Fabian to stay with Sebastian as the others would travel back to the fortress. As soon as Sebastian's health would permit it, they would move him to his room in the fortress.

Ophelia rushed to Sebastian's side to check on him. "Do you think we need to cool him so that the fever goes down?" She asked Dagonet who was standing next to the cot. "Perhaps we can bath him in cold water. It's worth a try." Dagonet removed his hand from the burning face of Sebastian.

With the aid of Fabian, Ophelia had filled a bathtub with lukewarm water while Dagonet moved Sebastian into the bathroom. "I'll wait outside." Dagonet provided as he saw Ophelia and Fabian hesitate in the process of undressing Sebastian.

"If we need anything we'll call for you." Ophelia softly patted Dagonet's arm. "Thank you." Dagonet nodded to Ophelia and left the room.

It would take another two days for Sebastian to regain consciousness. Neither Ophelia nor Fabian would leave his side, both convinced that he would die if they did leave. Dagonet had a hard time convincing the pair that Sebastian was fit for transportation back to the fortress.

Ophelia had managed to convince her father that she wanted to make sure Sebastian would arrive in good health at the fortress. Her father forced her to take Helena with her. After loading the wagon with the necessary supplies, they made their way to the fortress.

Tristran was the first to notice that they were coming. Sebastian's falcon had taken off as Tristran was feeding it on top of the wall. He had informed Arthur and the others before the wagon reached the fortress gates.

"Lady Helena." Lancelot held out his hand to help her of the wagon. "Do I look like an idiot?" Helena swatted Lancelot hand away.

"Excuse me?" Lancelot raised his eyebrows. "Do you think me incapable of getting of this wagon without your assistance?" Helena raised her own eyebrows at Lancelot.

"No, not at all, I was trying to be polite." Lancelot smiled politely at Helena as he stepped away from the wagon. "Men are not polite. They always want something in return." Helena said as she jumped of the wagon and walked over to Fabian.

Lancelot looked up at the wagon and saw an embarrassed looking Ophelia stare at her sister, but before he could offer a hand Gawain had stepped up.

"Thank you." Ophelia said softly as Gawain helped her of the wagon. "Lady Ophelia, would you…" Gawain was interrupted by Helena.

"See men always want something." Helena grabbed her sister and pulled her away from Gawain. "But…" Gawain stammered as he watched the two women leave.

"Thank you for saving me from that embarrassment." Lancelot clapped Gawain on the back and left to find Arthur.

Dagonet and Fabian helped Sebastian out of the wagon and back to his room. In the hallway they where met by Arthur, he had been to late to greet them outside: "It's good to see that you are doing better Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and focused his attention back to his feet. Arthur moved out of the way to let Sebastian in to his room.

"Dagonet I expect you and Fabian in the fortress hall when Sebastian is settled in." Arthur said as the two others passed him by.

Arthur waited for his knights to show up. He had received word of Woads, South of the wall and needed to check it out. They would have to leave tomorrow. He would have to ask Vanora to keep any eye on Sebastian. Arthur turned around as he heard Lancelot's voice boom in the fortress hall.

"And this is the fortress hall, where all the important things happen." Lancelot held the door open to let Ophelia and Helena in. The woman had finished their shopping at the market and Ophelia had let Lancelot convince her to a tour of the fortress.

"Lancelot what are you doing?" Arthur asked although he already knew the answer to the question.

"He's showing off." Helena scolded at her sister from letting her drag her along.

"These two lovely ladies have been to the fortress many times, and somehow they have only managed to see the market." Lancelot gave his own explanation.

"So it is really round?" Ophelia mumbled to herself." Don't act as if you have never seen a table before." Helena swatted her sister on the head.

"Ladies." Arthur greeted the two women.

"Why don't you two sit down" Lancelot pulled out a chair for Ophelia and the one next to himself for Helena.

Slowly the room was filled with the other knights. Gawain found himself pleasantly surprised to see Ophelia sitting next to him. The two women remained silent as Arthur addressed the knights on there up coming mission. He was interrupted from his speech by a yelp from Lancelot. Turning he saw Lancelot rub his head.

"She hit me." Lancelot said undignified. "Keep staring at my chest and I'll do it again." Helena threatened.

"Lancelot focus and Lady Helena please accept my apologies for Lancelot's indecent behaviour." Arthur tried to gain control over the room again.

"No." Helena replied looking sternly at Arthur. "Excuse me?" Arthur looked her way.

"You did nothing wrong, Mr. I'm SO handsome here did. So I think he should apologize." Helena folded her arms over her chest.

"Lancelot?" Arthur hoped that the stubbornness of Lancelot wouldn't service.

"So you do think I'm handsome, thank you. Your rather beautiful yourself." Lancelot grinned cheekily at Helena. "Aargh, you are so full of yourself." Before Lancelot could respond, Helena pulled her dagger from her belt and planted it between Lancelot's legs.

Holding his breath Lancelot looked down finding the knife inches away from his crotch. "You missed." He managed to squeeze out.

"Next time your head decides to think of me again, I will chop it off." Helena spoke so softly that only Lancelot could hear it. "In case you didn't know my head is up here." Lancelot pointed his finger to his head.

"And I don't believe that you were using that head." Helena pulled the dagger from the chair and sat back down, looking at the dumbstruck Lancelot as her words sank in.

Lancelot was pulled from his momentary stupor when Arthur started to laugh, which was odd on it self since Arthur normally wasn't such a laughing person. "That was new." Arthur said between laughs.

"Yes, I like you." Bors smiled broadly at Helena. The fortress hall was filled with laughter when Sebastian walked into the room, still looking rather pale.

"Sebastian." Arthur exclaimed. "I told you that you shouldn't have come. You are still ill." Sebastian ignored Arthur's words and positioned himself on the bench behind Lancelot.

"I will not allow you to come with us on the next mission. You are of no use to me half-dead." Arthur continued. Sebastian didn't make any movement to let Arthur know he understood him. "Did you hear me Sebastian?" Arthur's voice rang through the hall. Sebastian nodded his head.

"Good. Lady Ophelia is there a possibility for you to stay here and look after Sebastian?" Arthur turned his voice back to normal. "Yes that is possible." Ophelia looked at her sister who nodded in return.

"Dagonet, give her everything she needs before we leave." Arthur order as he stood up to leave the room.

* * *

_Reviews are welcomed, there is always room for improvement._


	7. Chapter 6

"Speech" / _thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter Six**

_So tear me open, pour me out_

_There's things inside that scream and shout_

_And the pain still hates me_

_So hold me, until it sleeps_

_So tear me open, but beware_

_There's things inside without a care_

_And the dirt still stains me_

_So wash me, until I'm clean_

_Metallica – Until it sleeps

* * *

_

When they got back from their mission four weeks later they found Sebastian and Ophelia outside firing arrows at some targets. Arthur sighed deeply as he looked back to the wagon that contained Fabian's body. Arthur feared that when Sebastian learned the truth behind Fabian's death he would have to punish Sebastian or maybe even sentence him to death.

During the journey back to the fortress Marcellus bugged Fabian into practicing with him. The end result was Fabian with a sliced throat. None of the knights had seen it coming. Arthur believed that Marcellus himself hadn't planned to do it but it had happened anyway.

Fabian had looked in shock at Marcellus who dropped his axe. Dagonet had moved up next to the young man trying to put pressure on the cut, but it had sliced through the trachea and Fabian died quickly from suffocation.

"Sebastian?" Arthur said as he walked over to the pair shooting arrows. "I would like a word with you." Sebastian handed his bow to Ophelia and walked along with Arthur.

"Fabian is dead." Arthur swallowed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the reaction on Sebastian's face. As he opened his eyes Sebastian still stood in front of him, his expression unreadable.

"Yeah, a very unfortunate accident." Balthazar said as he walked passed with Marcellus. At those words Marcellus seemed to freeze. He had been behaving oddly since the day Fabian had died. Arthur could have sworn on the bible that he saw Marcellus looked frightened at Sebastian's glare. "Sebastian" Arthur said, placing his hand on his shoulder. Sebastian ignored both men, his gaze still fixed on Arthur.

"They are going to prepare him for a burial…" Arthur watched Sebastian spring towards the wagon when Gawain and Bors lifted Fabian's lifeless body from it.

Dagonet stepped into Sebastian's way to stop and calm the scout. Before Dagonet knew what happened he was lying on the ground looking at the sky with a dazed look. As he looked around to see where Sebastian had gone he saw Gawain standing with his hands in the air and Bors also lying on the ground.

The knights watched as Sebastian slowly reached out and touched Fabian's face, pulling his hand back as if he had touched fire. Tristran walked to the other side of Fabian's body and kneeled down next to it trying to get eye contact with Sebastian.

"Sebastian." Tristran said when Sebastian didn't respond to his presence. "He cannot lay here, he must be buried." Tristran reached out to Sebastian, for he didn't appear to take notice of Tristran.

Tristran was surprised to find Sebastian's knife at his neck and Sebastian growling in his ear. He could feel the cold blade slowly cutting in his flesh and looked at his fellow knights standing helplessly nearby.

"Stop it." Ophelia's voice sounded strained by emotion. Sebastian stopped growling but he didn't remove the knife from Tristran's neck. "They didn't cause this." She kneeled where Sebastian had been sitting.

Tristran felt the blade being removed and was suddenly pulled backwards, leaving him seated against the wall. The knights watched Ophelia walking over to Sebastian whispering something in his ear. Sebastian proceeded to walk back to the barracks leaving everybody behind.

"Gawain?" Ophelia turned around and looked at the group of knights. "Yes." Gawain put his hands back down and wondered what Ophelia wanted from him. "Could you and Bors bring Fabian to his room?" Ophelia walked towards Fabian's body.

"Sebastian isn't in control of himself, but I told him that he shouldn't take his anger out on you." Ophelia continued as she saw Gawain's hesitation. "And you think he listens to you?" Galahad didn't see how this young woman could stop Sebastian from killing them all.

"Yes" came Ophelia's simple reply. "Aha, see that's the magic of a woman's touch." Bors found even in this situation time to joke.

"So we move Fabian to his room. Who's going to prepare him for the burial?" Gawain asked. "Sebastian will." Ophelia got back to her feet and walked towards the barracks.

Later that evening when everybody was fed and cleaned up, the knights walked towards Fabian and Sebastian's room. Balthazar and Marcellus where nowhere to be found. Benedict showed up for the burial with his family.

Standing in front of the door the knights hesitated, afraid of Sebastian's aggression. None of them was too eager to go in. Dagonet stepped up to the door and knocked. After several moments the door was opened by Ophelia. She motioned for Arthur to come in as well.

Looking around the room they saw Fabian lying on his cot, dressed in his war armour. His battle mace on his chest, looking peacefully asleep. Sebastian was sitting on his own cot covered in blood wrapping something up in pieces of cloth.

"Sebastian we have come to take Fabian for the burial." Arthur spoke and Sebastian nodded as in answer.

The group stood in silence while Arthur spoke a prayer for Fabian. Sebastian refused to set foot on the small cemetery, he had always refused it. He walked up and down the outskirts of the cemetery reminding Tristran of a caged animal. When the small service was over, one by one the knights took there leave of Fabian, nodding at Sebastian when they passed him on the way back to the tavern.

From that day on Marcellus seemed more concerned about being killed by Sebastian than being killed by Woads. Sebastian also seemed to be paying more interest in Marcellus than the pervious years.

Arthur noticed that Sebastian started to play a different part on the battlefield. While on previous encounter with the Woads Sebastian would try to kill them all, but this time he was only killing the ones not heading for Balthazar or Marcellus. Even the Woad archers were allowed to life longer if they weren't aiming for any of the other knights.

Arthur didn't know what to do about this situation. Calling Sebastian to order wouldn't work more the punishing him would. So Arthur counted the days until one of the men would die, he didn't have to wait very long. Only one month after Fabian was buried Balthazar was pierced by several arrows. The Woads seemed to have figured out that Balthazar was a safer target then the rest of the knights.

As they buried Balthazar, Arthur couldn't help but notice the helpless look on Marcellus face. For all his strength and skill couldn't safe Marcellus from a certain death and he knew it.

That evening in the fortress hall was quite a display of intimidation, one Arthur was sure he wouldn't see soon again. As the knights took their places at the table Sebastian walked in. He was wearing a blood red shirt. It was covered with ermine tails, hair, intricate bright blue quillwork and beadwork. His hair was braided into two braids which had falcon and hawk feathers at the ends. On his face was a pattern of war paint Arthur had never seen before on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian had his axe in his waistband in clear view and a dagger in his right hand. He climbed on the table on the opposite side of Marcellus with his legs crossed. He sat there, staring intensely at Marcellus while twirling his dagger in his right hand.

"Sebastian, I would like a word with you after this." Arthur knew he needed to do something tonight or it would get out of hand.

After Arthur had told the knights that he had received a letter from Rome speaking of their freedom, he waited for the others to leave the room so that he could talk to Sebastian. During the entire conversation with the knights Sebastian had stayed on the table and threatened Marcellus.

"If you kill him, I will be forced to sentence you to death." Arthur got to the point. Sebastian shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care. "If you flee after killing him, Rome will track you down and kill you." Again Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"Furthermore I would appreciate it if you take a bath." Sebastian seemed confused by Arthur's change of subject. "You smell of the dead. I smell that enough on the battlefield." Arthur got up from his seat and left for the tavern.

"Arthur sit." Bors forced Arthur on to a stool next to Lancelot and pushed a mug of ale in Arthur hand.

"Think he will live tomorrow?" Lancelot leaned towards Arthur. "I explained to Sebastian the consequences of his actions." Arthur looked as Marcellus pulled on of the wenches on his lap.

"I cannot say that I would be very mournful if he did die." Lancelot admitted. "No man deserves to die." Arthur warned. "Some do Arthur, some do." Lancelot said back.

They watched Marcellus tense up as he spotted Sebastian walking through the tavern. Sebastian didn't appear to be taking notice of his surroundings as he proceeded up his path to the barracks. Marcellus turned his attention back to the wench when Sebastian was out of sight.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Lancelot asked, as he saw Sebastian walk past. "I'm hoping he's going to take a bath." Arthur answered.

"What! I cannot follow, why would he bath? Besides the fact that he reeks" Lancelot looked at Arthur. "Because I told him too." Arthur got back to his feet ignoring Lancelot and the ale. He didn't want to witness more killing and decided to retreat to his private chambers.

Lancelot started to laugh at the image of Arthur first telling Sebastian not to kill Marcellus and the ordering him to take a bath. Gawain and Galahad stared at him wondering what that was about.

"What's so funny?" Bors asked, taking the stool Arthur had left behind empty. "Arthur asked Sebastian to take a bath right after he told him not to kill Marcellus." Lancelot still found it funny.

"What's so funny about that? Have you smelled Sebastian lately?" Galahad pinched his nose. "He definitely needs a bath, he smells like something is rotting." Gawain added.

At that point Sebastian returned from the barracks and sat down in one of the darker corners observing Marcellus.

"Go over and smell him if you don't believe me." Gawain challenged Lancelot, putting several coins on the table. "I'm not smelling a man, now if he where a woman." Lancelot turned his eyes towards Vanora only to irritate Bors. "Don't even think about it." Bors growled at Lancelot.

Tristran picked up the coins from the table and walked over to Sebastian, leaving the four others to stare at his back. Leaning in towards Sebastian he found that both Gawain and Galahad had been right, Sebastian smelled of rotting flesh. Sebastian looked at Tristran and raised his eyebrow. Tristran shrugged his shoulders and Sebastian turned his attention back to Marcellus.

During their time scouting together Sebastian had take up some facial expressions to let Tristran know what he wanted. At first Tristran had misread some of them, but right now he understood Sebastian as far as Sebastian could be understood.

"Didn't Arthur ask you to take a bath?" Tristran tried to get Sebastian's attention. Sebastian lifted a small pouch from his waistband and held it under Tristran's nose. Involuntarily Tristran edged away from it. "What's in it?" Tristran knew that there was some sort of flesh in it.

Sebastian put his hand over his heart and pointed in the direction of the cemetery. Although Tristran did gruesome things himself, the thought of what was in the pouch turned his stomach. He moved away from Sebastian back to his fellow knights.

"So what does the man smell like?" Lancelot asked when Tristran sat down. "Death." Tristran said as he tried to wash the smell on his tongue away with ale.

The tone of the scout's voice alerted the others that something was going on. "But Sebastian doesn't smell of it, his pouch does." Tristran added after downing a mug of ale.

"What." Four voices said at once. "I think he keeps a piece of Fabian in it." Tristran remembered the movements Sebastian made. _Perhaps his heart?_ But Tristran choose to keep that to himself.

"What!" the four voice come again. "That's disgusting." Galahad looked like he was going to be sick. "Maybe it's his tradition?" Gawain supplied.

Tristran remained silent. He rather didn't want to be reminded of it all. He moved away when Galahad and Gawain proceeded their guessing about what was in it. Lancelot looked with disgust at Sebastian. He watched Sebastian follow Marcellus leaving, and knew that the man would be dead the following morning.

Arthur was woken early the next morning by Jols. After getting dressed he quickly followed Jols to the tavern. There they found a crowd surrounding one of the wenches. She appeared to be telling a tremendous tale.

"You dragged me out of my bed for this?" Arthur complained to Jols. "She claims that Woads have taken Marcellus from his room last night." Jols explained. "Why don't I believe that?" Arthur mumbled to himself.

"Get her to the fortress hall. I wish to hear her story," Arthur said and walked towards Lancelot who had just walked out of the stables looking rather dishevelled. "Lancelot, come with me." Arthur said and turned towards the fortress, with Lancelot a few steps behind.

"You say that Woads have taken Marcellus last night, please explain." Arthur looked at the wench before him. After she smiled at Lancelot, who smiled back, she turned her attention towards Arthur.

"We where in bed when this Woad came in through the window and put a blade against Marcellus neck. The Woad then threw Marcellus his pants and shirt making him dress, then he made Marcellus leave the room. I followed them to the stables where the Woad tied Marcellus to his horse. They left through the gate together." The wench summed up without blinking once.

"Are you sure it was a Woad?" Lancelot asked. "Yes, he was covered in blue paint." She answered back. "Anyone can paint himself blue." Arthur looked at Lancelot, who nodded back in agreement.

"It was dark, besides what would a Woad want with Marcellus?" She bit towards Arthur. "You can leave." Arthur ignored the wench who stomped out of the hall.

"Why would Sebastian go through so much trouble?" Lancelot pondered out loudly. "To keep him out of trouble?" Arthur answered.

"Jols find Tristran and Sebastian." Jols nodded and left the room. "You think Sebastian is still around?" Lancelot's question was answered when both Sebastian and Tristran entered the hall.

"Tristran, Sebastian I need you to find out what happened with Marcellus." Arthur only looked at Sebastian, but he didn't show anything. "According to his wench he was taken by a single Woad." Lancelot added.

Tristran also turned his attention to Sebastian, but Sebastian remained unmoved by all the attention. Tristran sought eye contact with Arthur letting him know that he wasn't going to leave Sebastian alone during their mission.

After riding till midday they came across a small river, where the tracks disappeared in to the river. Tristran whistled for his hawk to return, Sebastian's falcon hadn't shown up all day. Tristran wished that Arthur would have sent him out alone, since Sebastian clearly was slowing him down.

A sudden sound at the forest on the other side of the river drew their attention. There from one of the trees, hanging upside down was Marcellus. From what Tristran could make out he was still alive, the situation however felt like Marcellus was bait. Judging the distance to the ground Tristran decided that Marcellus would survive the distance from the tree. He released one arrow and with a small thud Marcellus landed on the ground.

Marcellus got to his feet and started to run towards Tristran and Sebastian. Tristran scanned the forest for any sign of movement but there wasn't any. As he looked at Sebastian he saw Sebastian with an evil grin on his face raising his bow. Tristran jumped from his horse onto Sebastian's knocking himself and Sebastian onto the ground. Sebastian rolled away from Tristran grabbing his bow again, aiming at the small group of Woads running out of the forest.

Tristran had misjudged Sebastian's movement as he witnessed Marcellus body getting pierced with several arrows. He followed Sebastian drawing his blade from his back. They made their way over to Marcellus on the other side of the river. Both men sliced their way through the group of Woads and after having killed the Woad-archers they came next to Marcellus body.

As Sebastian leaned closer to see whether Marcellus was dead, Marcellus grabbed Sebastian's neck and started to choke him. Sebastian struggled against the iron like hold of Marcellus arm, not being able to reach any of his daggers and quickly running out of air.

"You did this too me!" Marcellus roared. "Marcellus." Tristran yelled but couldn't get through to the large man.

This wasn't at all what Tristran had expected to happen, he knew that Marcellus would get killed if he killed Sebastian, he also knew that he would be killed if he killed Marcellus. Tristran noticed a Woad sword lying next to him, without thinking he grabbed it and stabbed Marcellus in the back. Marcellus didn't let go of Sebastian, he was so full of rage that he didn't notice the attack on his back. Sensing that he had no other option Tristran aimed for Marcellus head.

Marcellus headless body fell on to of Sebastian bathing the scout in blood. Sebastian looked unconscious due to the lack of oxygen and remained motionless beneath Marcellus body. Tristran struggled to get the large body of Sebastian. He hoped that the scout wasn't dead. To his relief the boy was still breathing and coming around. Sebastian looked from Tristran to Marcellus body.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you." Tristran said as he held out his arm to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and grabbed Tristran's arm. Together they put Marcellus body on Sebastian's horse, they would ride together on Tristran's. They rode until it got too dark. They made a small campfire in one of the caves they had found.

Tristran watched as Sebastian pulled the pouch from his waistband and started to open it. The smell of rotting flesh hit Tristran's nostrils and he felt the need to gag. Sebastian proceeded to get some herbs from his medicine bag and threw them on the fire, filling the cave with a sweet smell. He finished unpacking and put the object on to the fire while starting a silent prayer.

Tristran looked at the piece of flesh burning on the fire, after several moments he realized that he had been right, it was Fabian's heart. Sebastian stated to hum and throw more herbs onto the fire, the sweet smell of the herbs and Sebastian's humming caused Tristran to fall a sleep.

With a jerk Tristran's head came up, his head ached like mad. Just when Tristran start to wonder what he had drunk last night he remembered what happened. Looking around he saw that a new day was beginning. He spotted Sebastian sitting in a tree not far away from the dying campfire.

"Morning." Tristran heard himself say.

Sebastian looked down and nodded to Tristran, a few moments later he climbed down from the tree. He walked up to the campfire and pulled the kettle off it, handing Tristran a mug filled with tea. Silently they rode back to the fortress, where they would bury Marcellus. Tristran knew that Arthur would ask for an explanation, he would receive the news that they found Marcellus fighting with Woads and them being too late to save his life.

Arriving at the fortress Tristran headed straight to Arthur leaving Sebastian in charge of Marcellus body. As Tristran had foreseen both Arthur and Lancelot doubted his story. Although they made no verbal comment on the explanation, he could see the disbelief in their eyes.

* * *

_Again let me know what you think, i can always use tips to improve my writing style._


	8. Chapter 7

"Speech" / _thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

_Life it seems, will fade away_

_Drifting further everyday_

_Getting lost within myself_

_Nothing matters no one else_

_I have lost the will to live_

_Simply nothing more to give_

_There is nothing more for me_

_Need the end to set me free_

_Metallica – Fade to Black

* * *

_

After the burial of Marcellus remains they neither heard nor saw anything of Sebastian for three days. He didn't show up for training and wasn't seen by Benedict of Ophelia, nor in the tavern where he would normally eat every thing Vanora would make for him.

After the knights had already several drinks in the tavern after dinner Sebastian showed up. He was walking towards the bar dressed in his breechcloth and breastplate. He was covered with half healed cuts and dried up blood. Every person shrunk away from Sebastian even more then they usually did. Sebastian grabbed a pitcher of wine from the bar and emptied it in one go quickly grabbing a second pitcher of wine.

Everybody watched as the normally invisible scout got more and more intoxicated. None could believe what they where witnessing, so no one tried to stop him. After watching three pitchers of wine disappear Dagonet thought that Sebastian had enough and made his way over to the bar. As Sebastian reached for another pitcher, Dagonet put his hand over Sebastian's. Sebastian visibly shrunk away from the touch and glared at Dagonet.

"I think you've had enough." Dagonet said not removing his hand. Sebastian looked at the big man and then back at the large hand covering his. He tore his hand away from underneath Dagonet's and staggered out of the tavern. Dagonet tried to keep up with Sebastian but even drunk, the scout managed to slip away from him.

Returning to the tavern Dagonet searched for Tristran. Tristran had seen the entire exchange but decided not to do anything about it. Tonight he felt the urge for some company, some female company. So Tristran was currently looking at the available wenches around him when Dagonet walked up to him.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dagonet stated. "About what?" Tristran's focus never leaving one of the young women in the tavern. "Sebastian." Dagonet sounded frustrated. Tristran's eyes focused on Dagonet, the man never sounded frustrated.

"Could you find him, I believe he is going to do something foolish." Dagonet expressed his fear hoping that Tristran would find Sebastian.

Tristran knew that if he didn't go and look for Sebastian, Dagonet would ask Lancelot, who would inform Arthur, and then Arthur would ask him to find the darned scout anyway. Silently cursing Sebastian Tristran abandoned his plan for that evening and went in search for Sebastian.

Tristran first searched the stables, but he spotted Sebastian's horse and his falcon. _Odd very odd._ Tristran thought. After checking the pigsty he remembered Sebastian state. Since he looked like he had bathed in blood, he would probably be by the little creek in the forest. It was one of Tristran's favourite spots for washing, nicely secluded and best of all not a lot of people knew about it.

Tristran quickly walked the distance towards the creek, along the way he found the tracks of the missing scout. Reaching the creek he saw Sebastian sitting in it, with his back turned towards Tristran.

_Looks like he's praying again._ Tristran moved closer, he knew he was wrong when he saw Sebastian raise his arms and he saw the dagger in Sebastian's hands aimed at Sebastian's belly.

Tristran came crashing out of the shrubs. _"_This is not a warrior's death_" _Tristran shouted Sebastian numbly turned around at the noise and took notice of Tristran. Tristran stopped his movements a few feet away from the creek, awaiting Sebastian's next move.

Sebastian got out of the water and for a drunk person he seemed to get to Tristran rather fast, stopping mere inches from Tristran's face. Looking into Sebastian's eyes Tristran saw more than a drunken gaze in the dark brown eyes. These eyes seemed to have become black as coal and where fixated on Tristran's lips, which was becoming increasingly unnerving for Tristran.

Before his brain had time to register what was happening he found himself lying on his back with Sebastian straddling his hips. Sebastian's lips where on his own and all Tristran could think of at that moment was how soft Sebastian's lips where. His brain didn't even stop his mouth from opening when Sebastian's tongue traced his bottom lip. Before getting the fog out of his brain he moaned into Sebastian's mouth and grounded his hips against Sebastian.

As soon as his brain realized that he was kissing a man Tristran tried to push Sebastian off him. Although Sebastian didn't have much weight on him Tristran failed to get him off. Sebastian only continued his attack on Tristran, succeeding in getting Tristran's coat open and pushing the shirt up.

Struggling as he might somehow Sebastian had him firmly pinned against the forest floor. Suddenly Sebastian seemed to stop the movement of his hands when they came to rest on his chest. To Tristran it seemed as if Sebastian was fascinated by his chest hair, his hand softly tracing the hairs there.

Sebastian looked up with a smile on his face, which was absolutely breath taking to Tristran. However something on Tristran's face made that smile disappear, something there made Sebastian quickly turn away from Tristran. Tristran watched as Sebastian hastily retreated in the direction of the fortress.

Dagonet watched as Sebastian rushed passed him at the entrance of the barracks, following him he only heard the bolting of Sebastian's door. Dagonet returned to the tavern in search of Tristran, who returned rather tousled looking in the tavern only to pick up one of the barmaids. On his way to the barracks Tristran bumped into Arthur as he practically dragged the girl into his room.

Arthur looked confused at his first scout dragging along a girl. He looked around the tavern and saw Dagonet watching Tristran. Hoping for a little more information as what this sudden strange behaviour had caused he walked over to Dagonet.

Arthur sat down next to Dagonet but before he could ask anything Sebastian reappeared with his cloak rapped tightly around him. He hurriedly searched the tavern for somebody, Dagonet and Arthur watched Sebastian disappear in the direction of the barracks again.

"What was that all about?" Arthur shook his head hoping to get some clearing. "I'm not sure." Dagonet now looked as confused as Arthur was feeling.

Tristran was sitting down on his cot after disarming from most of his daggers. The girl had pulled of his boots and had started on the laces of Tristran's pants while Tristran pulled his shirt over his head.

When Tristran was finally naked the girl looked at him curiously what he wanted her to do. Wanting quickly to forget what happened with Sebastian he pulled the girl close, thinking only of his needs, hoping to find his release quickly. Unknown that Sebastian was standing at his door hearing everything. Afterwards he paid the girl and sent her away, wanting to be alone.

He heard the girl open the door and gasp for air, turning on his cot he saw Sebastian glaring coldly at the girl. When Sebastian looked over the girl's shoulder into Tristran's eye he noted that beneath the coldness hurt was showing.

Before being able to do something Sebastian had pushed the girl back in and slammed the door shut. Tristran listened as he heard Sebastian stomp away, which was very unusual for Sebastian.

Just out side the tavern Sebastian bumped into Arthur, who had his attention on the papers Rome had just sent him. As Sebastian grabbed Arthur to balance him, the papers went flying around. Arthur watched Sebastian pick up the papers while wondering at the same time about the sanity of both his scouts.

"Sebastian, do you know where I can find Tristran?" Arthur was fully aware that he would find Tristran in his room. Sebastian looked at the papers and then pointed to himself.

"Actually I wanted Tristran too…" Arthur stopped his sentence as Sebastian shook his head at the name of Tristran. "Let me guess he's currently rather busy."

Arthur knew that Sebastian was just as capable of the mission as Tristran was, he had thought to go for Tristran first because a speaking person seemed more useful, not that Tristran talked that much more than Sebastian.

"Alright Sebastian you can do it." Arthur motioned for Sebastian to follow him to his private chambers, for the details of the mission. Arthur had missed the fact that Sebastian was completely drunk.

"In this bag you find 5 letters for 5 Roman families living within the vicinity of this fortress. Rome wants these letters delivered by one of my knights to those families. Rome doesn't want to risk losing one of these letters to Rome's enemies. The last letter is for a family that lives in Woad territory so I suggest you make your journey fast." Arthur paused a moment to pass the bag over to Sebastian and looking for Sebastian's sign that he understood, which followed quickly.

"I expect you to be back within two weeks. Remember that within a month Bishop Germanius will come and give you your release papers." Arthur smiled. _I don't want to lose another knight. _Arthur thought to himself as he watched Sebastian ride away.

The following morning the knights came to the training field for their daily routines. "That girl must have been very special. She kept Tristran away from the training field." Bors stated when they where half way through the routine and Tristran walked towards the field.

Tristran ignored Bors' statement and started randomly firing arrows at the targets set up in the distance. He hadn't been able to get much sleep after Sebastian slammed his door shut. For some reason Sebastian kissing him came popping up in every dream last night, leaving him frustrated, tired and confused.

The other knights stayed clear of Tristran when they noticed the foul mood he was in. Instead they turned towards Arthur who walked up the training field hoping to get a good work out. Realizing that he wasn't going to get it when he found four knights stare at him like something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Arthur felt like a mother hen, when his knights, with the exception of Tristran gathered around him. "Where is Sebastian?" Galahad wondered where he had gone to this time, not that he didn't mind that the mute scout wasn't there, this way he knew there wasn't going to be much blood shedding on his side.

"He's on a mission." Arthur wondered when Galahad had become so compassioned about Sebastian. "When did he leave?" Now Dagonet's attention was caught and so was Tristran's

"Last night after I left the tavern." There was definitely something amiss here. "Why all the questions, I've only sent him on a mission." Arthur stated.

"Not alone." Tristran stared at Arthur. "You where busy." Arthur stared back.

"He was drunk." Dagonet's voice interrupted the staring contest. "Don't be ridiculous. Sebastian doesn't drink." Arthur looked confused at Dagonet.

"He drank three pitchers of wine." Gawain had counted them. "We all saw it."

The knights all agreed with Gawain, Arthur felt terrible with any luck Sebastain would not only cost him the mission, but also another knights life.

"Lighten up, he probably hasn't gotten very far and is currently enjoying a massive headache." Lancelot tried to keep Arthur from feeling guilty, but knowing Arthur he would be praying within the next couple of days.

"For how long will he be gone?" Dagonet asked. "Two weeks he has been given." Arthur kept looking at the gate as if he could find Sebastian there.

"Knowing the boy he will be back within one week. Don't worry Arthur he knows his business." Bors laughed loudly.

_He's avoiding me. _Tristran had wanted to talk to the young man. _Somehow I don't believe that he's as young as we believe him to be._ Somewhere along the two years the knights had agreed that he should be younger than Galahad, and with Galahad being twenty-two they guessed that Sebastian should be about nineteen or twenty.

During those two weeks of waiting for Sebastian to return, Tristran had enough time to think about what he was going to say to Sebastian. When the two weeks where over the knights started to worry a bit, perhaps he was staying with Benedict, but a quick journey from Gawain and Tristran there learned that they hadn't seen him at all in those two weeks.

Arthur started to fear for the worst when a full month had passed. Even now that he was waiting for the carriage of the Bishop his thoughts where with Sebastian. But of the seven men waiting there he wasn't alone with these thoughts. Tristran had seen Sebastian's falcon flying across the fortress screeching for it's master two days ago, as he tried to get it to come down the falcon had flown away from him. He turned his attention back to here and now when he heard Gawain's voice: "As promised the Bishop's carriage."

"Our freedom, Bors." Galahad glanced excitedly at the carriage. "Mmm… I can almost taste it." Bors closed his eyes for a moment. And within the blink of their eyes their passage to freedom was under attack. "WOADS!" Tristran spotted them before the others.

The knights charged into their final battle, each of the knights fighting for their freedom their own way. Tristran's mind lost all thoughts of Sebastian as he felt the weight of his blade in his hand, enjoying the feel of moving it in prises motions. After the first cut he smelt blood and revelled in it, wanting more, the blood in his veins starting to boil.

As they fought their way through the attacking Woads, they quickly got the upper hand in the battle. The fighting slowly died down and Bors decided to take a little peek into the Bishop's carriage. Together with Gawain he looked at the dead bishop in disbelief.

Pissed to find his passage to freedom dead Gawain angrily stabs his knives into the ground and notices the bishop's aide praying under the carriage. "Save your prayers boy. Your God doesn't live here."

The knights watch in disbelief as Arthur sends one of the remaining Woads back to Merlin alive. Arthur then turns his attention back towards the bishop's carriage. "Bors?" Arthur is wondering why Bors is standing still next to the carriage.

"What a bloody mess." Bors points at the bishop's carriage. "That is not the Bishop." Arthur turns back to the Roman soldiers. After finding out that the Bishop has disguised himself as a Roman soldier they make their way back to the fortress at Hadrian's wall, awaiting their freedom.

Tristran stays in the back of the group still enjoying the rush his body is in after the battle and slowly licking the blood from his fingers. "I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Galahad is back on Tristran's behaviour again. "Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it." Tristran was suddenly very interested in the conversations the others where having.

Finding the look on Galahad's face highly amusing Gawain starts too laugh. "It's part of you. It's in your blood." Bors adds to the frustration of Galahad.

"No,no,no." Galahad says half-laughing. "As of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory." Galahad makes a small movement with his hand to prove his point.

The bantering between the other knights continue and Tristran grows bored with it. He whistles for his hawk wondering where it had been and what she had seen.

After being welcomed back by Jols and dismounting their horses the knights clean themselves up and head for the fortress hall. They can hardly wait for their release papers, they sit together at the round table chatting about things to be and drinking wine.

Arthur stands up and raises his cup, he cannot forget to think about all the lost knights that used to sit and chat at this table: "Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones."

The other knights follow Arthur's lead and stand up to honor their lost brothers in arms, as one, they raise the cups. "Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extra ordinary men we have lost, but who will be remembered for eternity." Arthur and the knights drink their wine.

"To freedom." Bors doesn't like all those sad thoughts as he raises his cup again and the rest follow: "To freedom." Echo's trough the fortress hall.

Tristran listens to his friends talk and drink. He smiles smugly when he hears Jols tell the bishop's aide, that the bishop can plop his holy arse wherever he chooses. He watches the bishop closely and doesn't miss the astonished look on the bishop's face when he sees the round table. To him the bishop comes of as fake, but he realizes that this hasn't come across to Arthur.

Lancelot cannot believe what he is hearing, how can Arthur be so naïve about this man. He realizes that Arthur, in his mind is already in Rome, no more blood shed for him. Lancelot looks away as the bishop continues his conversation with Arthur completely ignoring the knights present.

The knights don't believe their ears when the Bishop simply explains that Rome is leaving Briton to the Saxons. Each individual knight is wondering exactly what their lives and the lives of their fallen brothers was worth, if Rome would give up so easily.

"Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman empire." The bishop points towards the box he just opened. "But first I must have a word with your commander." When the Bishop realized that the knights are not about to leave he adds: "in private." And sits back down.

"We have no secrets." Arthur looks at his knights. With a loud bang the Bishop closes the box and therefore refusing the knights their papers.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." Lancelot takes another sip from his cup and starts to leave the hall. Dagonet pats Bors on the shoulder. "Let it go, Bors." As Bors is practically killing the Bishop with his look.

Tristran remains motionless, he then picks up the goblet in front of him. He turns it over in his hands. Then he walks after Lancelot taking the goblet the bishop had placed in front of him with him, the others follow his lead and all take the goblets. The bishop smirks at this behaviour.

Together the knights make their way into the tavern where they start to celebrate their upcoming freedom. Tristran sits a bit to the back of the tavern like he usually does and things of his future. He never thought he would make it and now that their time has come he didn't know what to do with his freedom. He had heard rumours of his tribe being extinct, but that was just a rumour. Perhaps when he felt the time was tight he would return to Sarmatian.

Tristran never like being drunk, but he had promised himself along time ago that he would celebrate when his freedom came, he also remember that he had another apple stashed his cloak. Then he thought of Sebastian, he wondered what had become of him. He didn't believe him to be dead. He fought to hard to stay alive during their time together. Although Sebastian enjoyed fighting as much as Tristran, he felt that Sebastian had something to go back to.

He returned from his state of deep thought at the sound of a dagger hitting the wooden board that was placed against the wall. He watches as Galahad easily beats Gawain by hitting the board relatively in the middle. Tristran still needed to get back at Galahad for earlier on that day and quickly let his dagger land on the hilt of Galahads dagger.

"Tristran." Galahad looks at him in frustration. "How do you do that?" Gawain honestly sounds like he wants to know Tristran's secret. "I aim for the middle." Tristran points with his apple in his hand. He doesn't understand what is so difficult about it.

Tristran leaves the two speechless knights behind as he watches Bors push Vanora into the middle of the tavern. He along with his fellow knights cheered her on hoping that she will sing.

Arthur walks in on the point when Vanora is almost finished, he cannot believe what the Bishop had ordered him and his knights to do. His knights should be free, they shouldn't be going on a suicide mission north of the wall. He nods as he is happily greeted by his knights, the guilty feeling is making his stomach turn. Looking around he notices that Lancelot is watching him sceptically, Arthur musters his courage and hopes his knights won't kill him on the spot.

"Knights. Brothers in arms. Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trail." Arthur sounds braver than he feels. The knights still have those stupid drunk smiles on their faces. "We must leave on one final mission for Rome, before our freedom can be granted." As Arthur listens to the knights laughter. He knows that they think he is jesting them.

"Above the wall there lives a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." The mood changes as Arthur is being taken more serious.

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Bors still wants to believe that Arthur is jesting. "Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain adds sounding rather drunk. "Our duty is to Rome, if it was ever a duty, it is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad's words sound angry through the tavern.

Tristran stands apart and listens how this conversation is getting out of hand, he steps up to pull the attention away from Arthur. Sensing that Arthur is angry but mostly disappointed in Rome. "Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's death by a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

"Well if you're so eager do die, you can die right here!" Galahad in his anger has forgotten that Tristran can best him any time.

Lancelot had seen this threat coming for a long time. Galahad would have never done it had he been sober. "Enough, enough…" Lancelot steps between them.

"I've got something to live for." Galahad's temper flares even more.

"The Roman's have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare." Dagonet reminds them all that Arthur has never failed them. "Bors, you coming?" He looks over his shoulder as he walks from the tavern.

"Of course I'm coming I can't let you go on your own, you'll all get killed." Bors yells out in frustration, he watches Tristran follow Dagonet to go pack.

Arthur watches and patiently waits for his knights to make up their minds. He waits for Gawain to say something, he had been quiet during the uproar. "And you, Gawian?"

"I'm with you." Gawain sighs with a nod he then looks at Galahad. "Galahad as well." Galahad stares at Gawain in astonishment, he laughs in disbelieve. He lifts the pitcher of wine he was drinking from, tips it upside down, and smashes it with force to the ground. Turning without a word he leaves together with Gawain. Which leaves Arthur alone behind with Lancelot, Arthur turns around and leaves Lancelot behind alone.

* * *

_Again let me know what you think, feedback lets me know what is good and what is not._


	9. Chapter 8

"Speech" / _thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

_Back to the front_

_you will do what I say, when I say_

_Back to the front_

_you will die when I say, you must die_

_Back to the front_

_you coward_

_you servant_

_you blindman_

_Why, Am I dying?_

_Kill, have no fear_

_Lie, live off lying_

_Hell, Hell is here_

_I was born for dying_

_Metallica - Disposable Heroes

* * *

_

Early next morning Tristran arrives first in the stable, one last check over his horse and pack lets him know what he's ready for their last mission. His hawk settles next to him, on the benches placed on the indoor training field. Out of custom he starts cleaning and polishing his sword.

Not much later the once empty benches are being occupied with his fellow knights. Only Arthur and Dagonet are missing. Galahad is riding his horse in circles to vent off his anger. He watches Arthur enter the stables; he halts his horse in front of Arthur and looks angrily at him. When Arthur just blandly stares back at him and walks past. Galahad starts to circle Arthur with his horse.

There is an uncomfortable and sinister silence when the Bishop arrives at the stables, which increased when Dagonet bumped into the Bishop.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton…" The Bishop searches for Horton, and the man walks in. "Will accompany you with your quest."

"Jols, find him a horse." Arthur looks unimpressed and stares at the Bishop. After more useless words from the Bishop the knights are on their way to the Roman family.

They have been travelling through the dense forest for quite sometime. From his first steps into the forest Tristran had realized that this was Woad territory. Seeing that they were tracking them, he informs Arthur.

"Woads. They are tracking us." Tristran says as he watches the horses and knights turn restlessly. "Where?" Arthur looks concerned. "Everywhere." Came Tristran's less then calming answer

The horses became more restless and then without a sign an arrow shoots out from the bushes, blocking their path. Frantically the knights try to find an alternative path, until they end up being surrounded by Woads. Each knight draws his weapon ready to confront the Woads if need be.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain yells at them.

As quickly as the Woads had appeared they disappeared again, leaving the knights behind looking around warily for more Woads to surprise them.

"Inish! Devil ghost." Dagonet spits on the forest ground.

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asks the question that is on every ones' mind. "Merlin doesn't want us dead." Arthur had a feeling that Merlin was trying to tell him something with this attack. He could have killed them, but apparently the dark wizard needed Arthur and his knights for something.

Somewhat bewildered by what had happened the knights arrive at Marius's estate. Several serfs gather around to see what the commotion is about. Marius mercenaries don't trust the situation and quickly close the gates. One of the mercenaries steps up: "Who are you?"

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian knights and I am here by the orders of Bishop Germanius of Rome, open the gate." Arthur had enough for today and his patience was growing thin.

Arthur's formal tone appeared to work on the mercenaries as they open the gates immediately. The serfs appear to be impressed with the display of power. From the house a Roman looking man storms towards them, being followed by more mercenaries.

While Arthur tries to reason with the man he can't help but feel that there is something very wrong with the man. Sensing that he will not get anywhere with the man, he asks about the young man next to Marius and hopes that he is Alecto, the Pope's godson. He is right when he asks about the boy.

The knights watch in astonishment as Marius and his mercenaries start to order and push the serfs around. Arthur has had enough of this; he has made a promise to keep his knights alive. He dismounts his horse and approaches Marius, who is fearfully taking some steps back.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself, my lord." Arthur speaks through gritted teeth with a mock bow at the end of the sentence.

The man clearly understood Arthur's words and together with his wife he makes his way to his mansion. Arthur looks around the village and his eyes land on a strange building made of rocks, with a torch next to it.

"Come, let's go." He hears Bors saying in the distance. Arthur has fixed his gaze on the serfs; he draws Excalibur as he sees an old man in chains. It soon becomes clear that Marius has made himself God as they listen to the stories from one of the serfs, named Ganis. Arthur frees the old man and warns the serfs about the Saxon army that is coming their way.

Tristran rides up to the estate to report Arthur what he has found. He sees that the serfs packing their belongings and wonders what he had missed this time. He slows his horse down and rides up to Arthur.

"They have flanked us to the east. They are coming from the south, trying to cut off out escape. They'll be here before nightfall." He reports out of breath.

"How many." Arthur hopes that he can get these people into safety, before the Saxon army arrives. "An entire army." Arthur had seen that the great Saxon army had been divided to cause as much damage as they can.

"And the only way out is the south?" Arthur is forming a clear picture of the activities in his head. Tristran shakes his head. "East. There is a trail, heading east. Across the mountains. It means we'll have to cross behind the Saxon lines, if that's the road we shall take." Tristran again looks around at all the packing serfs. "Arthur, who are these people?"

"They're coming with us." Arthur is still thinking about his options. "Then we'll never make it." Tristran knows that all these people will only slow them down.

Arthur refuses to accept that knowledge, although he knows that Tristran is right. Solemnly he lets his head hang and listens to the distanced pounding of the Saxon drums. Tristran and the other knights turn their attention to the pounding Saxon drums as well. Marius actually seems worried; his mercenaries turn back to getting the monks to do their work.

Arthur moves his horse towards the monks, who appear to be walling up a door. He draws Excalibur and gets of his horse, the mercenaries block his path. The other knights ride up to see what the trouble is about.

Tristran watches as Dagonet kicks in the door, and draws his sword when Dagonet, Arthur, Gawain and Lancelot disappear into the darkness of the door. Tristran shares a look with Bors and Bors shrug's his shoulders to point out that he hasn't got a clue either. Arthur reappears caring a woman, soon after him Dagonet comes out with a young boy in his arms. Gawain and Lancelot come out with a look of terror on their faces.

Again Marius comes forwards to hinder Arthur. As it dawns on Arthur what Marius has done, he makes a decision. "Wall them back up."

"Arthur." Tristran tries to remind Arthur that they do not have the time.

"I said, wall them up!" Arthur ignores the scout, as well as the Saxon drums that grow louder and louder.

As the knights watch the people load up their processions Galahad's attention is drawn towards a small pile of rocks on the far west side of the village. He could have sworn that he just saw Sebastian's falcon, but then he could be mistaken, to him all falcons looked the same. Just as he wanted to turn to Gawain, Sebastian's horse ran out from the forest and made a bee-line around the people towards the pile of rocks.

"Damned beast!" Ganis yells as he spots the horse. As Ganis starts to walk in the direction of the horse Galahad stops him. "Do you know that horse?"

"Yes Sir, it has been trying to destroy that fresh grave since it was closed two days ago." Ganis explains. "Whose grave is it?" Galahad inquires as he motions for Gawain to come his way.

Ganis looked silently at the two knights only being interrupted by a falcon's screeching. Both knights look up and see the falcon fly towards the horse. "Isn't that Sebastian's falcon?" Galahad asked, at the same time when Gawain asked: "Isn't that Sebastian's horse?" There was an eerie silence and an awful feeling between the two knights.

The other knights looked oddly at each other as they saw Galahad and Gawain race towards a pile of rocks. "ARTHUR! Gawain roared as he was sure that it was Sebastian's horse.

Arthur has just loaded the Woad woman into one of the wagon's when he heard Gawain's voice. Arthur looks at Lancelot who shrugs his shoulders. They both look at Gawain and Galahad waving and jumping frantically in the distance. Getting on their horses they ride towards the pair, followed closely by the rest.

As all the knights stand near the pile of rocks they look at Gawain and Galahad for an explanation. "Horse." Gawain says as Galahad yells "Falcon."

"Only one speak at a time." Bors yells back. "Yes, let's use small and slow words so that Bors here can understand." Lancelot adds sarcastically which earns him a glare from Bors.

"See its Sebastian's horse." Gawain points towards the horse. "According to Ganis, it has been trying to disturb this grave since it has been dug some days ago." Gawain has gotten the knights attention.

"You think they buried Sebastian here?" Arthur looks concerned. Before either of the knights can answer the question they hear some vague kicking noises from the grave. Sebastian's horse responds too it by kicking against the rocks.

"They buried him alive. He's still alive." Galahad mumbles in disbelief as all the knights move toward the pile and start to remove the rocks. Underneath the rocks there appears to be some sort of wooden board. About 6 by 6 feet. Dagonet reaches for his axe but is stopped by Tristran. "You could hit him." He pointed out. "So how do we open this?" Bors asked the others.

"Shouldn't someone yell to Sebastian that we are going to get him out?" Galahad suggested. "Your right, go ahead." Arthur looked at Galahad.

"What should I yell?" Galahad looked clueless at the others. Lancelot rolled his eyes and bent down to lean his head against the wooden board. "Sebastian, kick three times if you can hear me." While yelling Lancelot couldn't help but feel stupid, he got his three kicks very quickly, followed by more kicks sounding much panicked.

"That's it, Sebastian try and roll over to your left side." Dagonet lost his patience and made his way over to the right side of the boarding. "How is he supposed to know which way is left?" Gawain had just stopped Dagonet from hacking a hole in the wooden board. "What if he's upside down, his left won't be Dags left."

"Unlike some of us, Sebastian knows which is left and which is right." Lancelot smirked at Gawain.

"Sebastian, roll to any side you want." Dagonet yelled and started to hack in the middle of the board.

As the boarding came loose a terrible foul smell came with it. Bors and Dagonet started to pull at the board, revealing several decaying bodies. Galahad couldn't stand the smell and as he quickly moved away from the smell, he started to retch. Arthur, whom had been trying to retain his anger, suddenly rounded upon the gathering crowd and demanded that the person responsible for this action come forward.

When the boarding was removed they found a cloth figure to the left of what appeared to be a mass grave. Bors and Dagonet lifted the figure out of the grave and put it on the grass a few feet away from the grave.

Bors pulled out one of his knives and cut the ropes that held the cloths to the figure. Dagonet quickly pulled the material away to find Sebastian in a state of shock. The boy had been gagged and was covered with bruises and blood. Dagonet couldn't hold the boy still as he tried to move away from him. Sebastian blinked his eyes at the bright light that hit his eyes.

The knights watched as Sebastian frantically looked around, searching for something. Sebastian's eyes fell on Marius standing at one of the wagons. Sebastian crawled on his hands and knees towards him, trying to get up. As he tried to stand on his left foot he let out a loud cry, and fell hard onto the ground clutching his left foot.

Dagonet moved towards Sebastian. "Let me see, I'm not going to touch you." Dagonet slowly moved next to Sebastian, who was lying on his right side with tears in his eyes.

Tristran watched in horror as he saw Dagonet swallow painfully, it had to be bad. Tristran wanted to do something and found himself walking towards Sebastian. Dagonet looked up at Tristran shaking his head. "They cut through the tendon here. He's not ever going to be able to use it again."

Tristran looked at Sebastian's left ankle, just above the joint there was an ugly, deep cut. There were maggots crawling in it eating away at the dead flesh. Tristran reached quickly for his water bag and poured it over the wound, cleaning it. Sebastian hissed as the cool water hit the infected skin.

Dagonet left some bandages so that Tristran could bind the wound. He walked over to Arthur to inform him of Sebastian's state.

Arthur was marching over to where Marius was standing. "What have you done to my scout?" Arthur nearly growled at the man. "I didn't know he was your scout," came the pompous answer from the man. "So you didn't see the crest of Rome on his cloak?" Lancelot spit at the man.

"He came in the middle of the night, looking like a demon and not speaking." Marius edged away from both knights.

Realizing that the man wasn't going to take responsibility Arthur decided to ask Marius wife for some answers. She could indeed provide Arthur with the story of what happened. Apparently Marius had taken Sebastian as a bad omen especially after reading the letter, his resolve strengthened by the lies of his insane priests, they punished Sebastian. The wife also supplied Arthur with the whereabouts of Sebastian's belongings. He sent Gawain along with the woman to get the things.

Dagonet had returned to help Tristran with the binding of the wounds, both knights keeping the physical contact to a minimum. Tristran noticed that Sebastian was avoiding eye contact with him, he didn't know whether he liked that or not.

"Tristran, I need you to scout ahead." Tristran heard Arthur's voice and with one last look at Sebastian he was on his way.

"Sebastian we have to leave, Bors and Dagonet will move you too one of the wagon's." Sebastian looked Arthur in the eye, and for the first time Arthur noticed something fragile in the boy's eyes. Sebastian nodded and let Bors and Dagonet lift him.

As they reached the mountains Lancelot caught Arthur looking at the Woad woman. He rides up to Arthur. "We're moving to slow. The girl's not going to make it and neither is the boy. The family we can protect, but we're wasting our time with all these people…" Arthur interrupts him. "We're not leaving them."

"If the Saxons find us, we will have to fight." Lancelot notices that there is something changed in Arthur. "Then save your anger for them." Arthur sounds angered.

"Is this Rome's quest? Or Arthur's?" Lancelot takes a jab at Arthur, seeing the doubt flicker through Arthur's eyes he leaves him alone with his thoughts.

Tristran is feeding his hawk when Arthur rides up to him and the other knights. "We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees. Tristran." Arthur explains the plan for tonight.

Tristran looks at his hawk. "You want to go out again? Yeah…" Tristran lets his hawk fly off and rides away from the group. Maybe he can gather his thoughts about Sebastian's behaviour against him.

As he rides through the darkness he thinks about the way Sebastian has been ignoring him since they found him. _Perhaps he is a shamed of his behaviour?_ Not until early next morning does he spot some Saxon scouts. _Nice way to start a day_. Tristran smirks to himself.

Tristran finds the knights and Roman mercenaries standing against each other and Marius lying dead on the ground. "How many did you kill?" Bors asks. "Four." Tristran looks at Arthur. "Not a bad start of the day." Tristran hears Bors laughing.

Tristran drops the crossbow he found with the Saxon's at Arthur's feet. "Armour piercing. They're close; we have no time." Arthur realizes the seriousness of this situation. "You ride ahead." And Tristran is off again.

_It will not hold._ Tristran is standing on the frozen lake. He gets back on his horse and awaits the arrival of his fellow knights.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asks as he sees the frozen lake. "No, we have to cross the ice." Tristran has looked for another way, but there isn't one. "Get them out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out." Arthur believes that the ice will hold.

Tristran started to walk over the ice. His horse was starting to get nervous as the ice started to crack below their feet. He stopped when Arthur raised his hand to halt the train of people. In the background the sound of the beating Saxon drums drew closer. Tristran looks around at the other knights.

"Knights…" Arthur looks at his knights, knowing that it is time to fight. Each of the knights responds to him in their own personal way.

As they ready themselves for battle Guinevere joins their ranks. The knights frown as Jols helps Sebastian towards the line of knights. "Sebastian I want you to go with Ganis back to the fortress." Arthur walks up to Sebastian, who is ignoring him and grabs his bow from Jols. "Sebastian I'm not letting you stay." Arthur raises his voice, Sebastian turns to look Arthur in the eye shacking his head and motioning with his hand that he's staying.

"Let him stay, it's his funeral." Bors speaks for the group of knights. Arthur takes one last look at Sebastian trying to find a comfortable stance on the ice before moving back to his own place. United they stand on the ice and wait for the Saxon's too appear from around the corner. The Saxons take their stand on the other side of the ice.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur wants the Saxons to come his way, being aware that he is out of reach of the Saxon archers.

Lancelot looks over to Guinevere and notices the look on her face. "You look frightened. That's a large number of lonely men out there." He decides to tease. "Don't worry. I won't let them rape you." She answers with out flinching. _Perhaps she isn't as scared as I thought._ Lancelot has to smirk at her answer.

The knights watch as some of the Saxon archers step up, sending arrows into the air. The arrows skid across the ice, not even close to the knights. "I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristran, Sebastian?" Arthur looks at his archers. "They're far out of range." Guinevere doesn't believe her ears, Arthur just smiles secretively back at her.

Bors, Tristran and Sebastian send over several arrows, which pierce several Saxon soldiers who fall down dead. Arthur raises his eyebrows at Guinevere, she glares back at him. The invitation has worked as the Saxon commander, angered; sends his soldiers marching onto the ice. The knights draw their bows and start firing arrows towards the oncoming Saxons. "Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." Arthur hoped that by making the soldiers cluster together the ice beneath them will break before the Saxon's reach them. The ice already starts to creak more furiously as the Saxon soldiers gathered together to avoid the onslaught of the arrows from Arthur's Knights.

As the soldiers further advanced over the frozen lake, Arthur realized that the ice wasn't going to shatter. "It's not going to break. Fall back. Fall back! Prepare for combat." Arthur draws Excalibur. The knights pick up their weapons, ready to fight if need be. They don't believe their eyes as Dagonet drops his sword, and grabs his axe, and in a yelling fury storms to the middle of the frozen lake.

The knights drop their swords and go back to firing arrows, as Dagonet is starting to hack at the ice so that it breaks. Galahad grabs his shield as he sees a Saxon archer moving into position; he slides over the ice towards Dagonet, trying to cover the large man and himself with his shield, which is an impossible task so arrows hit Dagonet in the side; Arthur drops his bow and runs forward. Ignoring the arrows that have been imbedded into his body Dagonet hacks away with great strength as the ice fully breaks.

The Saxons start falling into the icy waters of the frozen lake. Arthur watches in horror as Dagonet starts to fall over into the icy water, he slides on the ice and catches him just in time. Bors grabbing a shield runs forward and shields Arthur, who is dragging Dagonet back onto the ice. From behind Arthur can hear Lancelot telling him to pull back and with the help of Bors and Galahad he starts dragging Dagonet's body back towards the knights.

The other knights keep firing arrows furiously at the Saxon archers, who keep on firing at the four knights in front of them. Gawain and Tristran rush forward to help as Bors is yelling for help. Sebastian, Lancelot and Guinevere keep shooting arrows at the Saxon s as the ice keeps on further breaking.

"Dagonet! Stay with me! Dagonet! Stay with me!" Bors is holding Dagonet's head in his lap, shouting loudly at his friend.

The Saxons realize their defeat and start to retreat. Bors is weeping over Dagonet's body, as he believes his friend to be dead. He doesn't feel that Sebastian, with the aid of Guinevere is pulling him away from Dagonet's body. Sebastian yanks on Lancelot's cloak and is rewarded with it, and with the help of Bors and Gawain they put Dagonet's body on it.

Immediately Sebastian starts to pull Dagonet's soaked tunic away, making sure that he doesn't pull the arrows out with it. He does a quick observation of Dagonet's wounds. Arthur pulls his cloak of him and hands it over to Sebastian. Sebastian signals to Tristran that he needs his bag. "His bag, where is his bag Gawain?" Tristran grabs Gawain by the front of his tunic. "On the horses, I'll get it." Gawain rushes of to the horses. Tristran feels someone pull his jacket and turns to look at Sebastian, this time he is signalling for a fire to be lit. "There is not time." Tristran looks at Sebastian and sees the frustration on his face.

"What if we made some sort of cot to transport him on?" Guinevere suggests to Arthur who is passing around the wounded Dagonet. "Yes, we have to make sure that we keep him warm." Arthur looks at Lancelot and together they go off to find something to built a cot.

The mood has turned grim as the knights and caravans arrive back at the fortress. They have tried to keep Lucan away from Dagonet, but as they stop in the courtyard he runs to the wagon where they have kept Dagonet.

"Lucan!" Guinevere yells after the running boy. As one of the Roman soldiers try to stop him. Galahad draws a dagger and points it at the Roman soldier's neck. Guinevere climbs in after Lucan into the wagon.

The Bishop seems nervous at the mood the knights are in. Arthur leaves the courtyard very quickly after scaring the bishop even more. Lancelot grabs the papers from the box and gives them out to each knight. "You are free. You can go!" The bishop encourages him. Each of the knights exact the papers from Lancelot. Lancelot gives Tristran the one for Sebastian as well. "Bors. Bors. For Dagonet." Lancelot holds up two papers to Bors. "This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man!" Bors throws the papers at the Bishop's feet. "He's dead!"

"No he's not." Lucan shouts to Bors and starts hitting him. "Guinevere?" Bors looks at Guinevere stepping out of the wagon and watches Roman healers lift Dagonet from the wagon. "Not yet, he's still fighting." Guinevere pats Bors and his arm and takes Lucan away with her.

Gawain walks over to the bishop and takes the papers, Tristran however is more interested in the box that contained the papers, and after inspection it he takes it with him.

* * *

_A/N: sorry for the long periode between updates, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so let me know._


	10. Chapter 9

"Speech" / _thoughts

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine**

_Take a look to the sky just before you die_

_It is the last time he will_

_Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky_

_Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry_

_Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery_

_He hears the silence so loud_

_Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be_

_Now they see, what will be, blinded eyes to see_

_Metallica – for whom the Bell Tolls

* * *

Later that day the knights gather in the House of Healing. Gawain walks up to Tristran who hands him the box that contained their papers and Gawain puts Dagonet's paper back inside while Tristran holds the box. Gawain takes the box from Tristran and gives it to Lucan who is sitting next to Dagonet's cot._

"Take this for my old friend." Gawain says to Lucan, who is keeping a brave face.

"We have been able to remove the arrows completely, but he has lost a lot of blood," the Roman healer explains to Arthur, Arthur nods in return. All but Bors leave the room; he falls down to the other side of the cot, taking a long drink from a clay pitcher.

Lancelot watches Guinevere follow Arthur towards the cemetery, but she doesn't look back at him. Lancelot retreats to his chamber and starts packing for the journey that lies ahead of them, he's certain that Dagonet will not make it through the night. He already looked dead to him.

After checking on Sebastian, who is peacefully asleep on the cot next to Dagonet, Tristan returns to his chambers. In his bare room he sat down on his cot and looks at his things. He carefully starts wrapping up his weapons so that they wouldn't be damaged on the journey back to Sarmatia. A knock on his door brings him back from his daydreaming.

"Who is it?"

There comes no answer. Tristran grabs one of his daggers and asks again. This time the door slowly opened to let in a cloaked figure. Noticing the limp of the figure Tristran realizes that it was Sebastian. Not wanting to deal with Sebastian right now, irritated he asks: "What do you want?" without looking up from his packing.

"You," came a soft voice.

"What?"

Tristan lifts his head to see whether he had heard what he had heard. As he looked into Sebastian's eyes he saw the same fire and passion the he had seen at the lake not that long ago. Sebastian's pupils where so dilated his eyes appeared to be completely black.

"What!"

Tristran's confusion dissipated when Sebastian dropped the cloak he had been wearing, underneath is Sebastian is naked. Tristran stares in disbelief, blinking several times, his mind telling him that his eyes are deceiving him.

Another knock on his door startled Tristran who was still staring at Sebastian, whom had picked up his cloak again and moved away from the door in fright. Tristran opens the door and find Gawain and Galahad standing in front of his door:

"Tristran, you must come to the wall," Gawain said before walking to the next door.

As Tristran turns around to look at Sebastian, he sees Sebastian climb out of the window. Tristran's sprint towards the window, but is too late. From his window he watches Sebastian mount his horse.

"Sebastian!" Tristran yells down.

Sebastian looks up at him. It is too dark for Tristran to read the expression on Sebastian's face. He watches as Sebastian rides away from the wall and into the nearby forest until Tristran cannot see him anymore.

Tristran makes his way to the wall where he finds Galahad, Gawain, Bors and Lancelot looking over the wall. Then he notices the fires of the Saxon camps. Arthur comes running up the steps and looks at Lancelot before noticing the fires. He looks around at his knights, and then at the serfs below.

"Knights. My journey with you must end here. May God go with you." After inclining his head he leaves. The knights watch him leave, Lancelot and Guinevere looking at each other for a moment, then Lancelot runs after Arthur.

The next day a caravan of wagons start to move away from the fortress. Dagonet and Lucan are in one of the wagons, the remaining knights are riding next to it on their horses. None of them could find Sebastian this morning; Tristran explained that Sebastian has already left the fortress.

Arthur stands on a nearby hill. Fully armed, he watches the caravan of Romans and his knights leave. Around him people are wandering about the fields pouring down oil and stacking hay. He watches Bors gallop towards the bottom of his hill giving him a salute. In full tradition Arthur answers the salute. With tears in his eyes he watches the knights ride on.

Silently the knights ride past Hadrian's Wall. At the sound of the Saxon drums, Bors' horse is the first to neigh, quickly followed by the other horses.

"Whoa," Bors softly whispers to his horse.

The other knights attempt to calm their steeds. The horses turn around back to the wall. As they shush and stroke their horses they listen to the pounding of the Saxon drums.

Lancelot looks at his fellow knights.

"Hey. You're free." Tristran clicks his tongue and raises his arm to let his hawk fly off.

Bors looks back to the wagons containing his children as they wave sadly towards him. Lancelot nods and looks at Gawain who nods back. Looking towards the sky there is a small smile upon his lips, soon all the other knights start to smile. Quickly they arm themselves and ride towards the hill.

Arthur smiles at Lancelot as his horse stops next to him, the other knights join them on the hill. Arthur smiles to each of them, as each of them is bearing a Roman standard. At Arthur's orders the gate below slowly opens, they wait for the response of the Saxon leader.

"Knights. The gift of freedom is yours by right." Arthur speaks as a small section of the Saxon army is moving towards them. "But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day!"

The shouting of the Saxon's grow louder and louder.

"If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so." Arthur draws Excalibur, the knights respond with their battle call.

The knights stab their standards into the ground. Tristran, who has spotted the traitorous scout in the tree, draws his bow and knocks an arrow. Slowly looking for his aim across the horizon, he takes the aim and shoots the British scout that is sitting in the tree.

The knights gallop off leaving their standards fluttering on the hill. As they see the Saxons look around in confusion, the knights move closer, barely visible behind the fire and the smoke.

At the signal, Guinevere and the Woads start firing arrows towards the Saxons who turn towards the immediate danger. The knights attack the Saxon line. When the Woads stop firing, they slice through the Saxon lines and disappear again into the smoke. When they have killed them all the gates of the wall are opened again and they push out one mortally wounded Saxon who crawls towards his leader.

The Saxon leader gives the signal to attack. On a hill overlooking the battlefield, Merlin, the leader of the Woads steps forward followed by Sebastian who is surveying the on goings.

As the Saxon army steps through the gates, once again no one is inside. On the hillside the knights look at the Saxons gathering around. From another side of the battle, Guinevere waits for the signal from Merlin, who is watching the Saxons.

As the Saxon army is divided again, Merlin gives the signal for the flaming catapults. The Woads shower the Saxons with fiery arrows, and then they charge into the battle against one part of the Saxon army. The knights ride down from the other side and attack the Saxons.

Very fast the knights are either knocked off of their horses or have willingly dismounted them, each of them being absorbed into the battlefield.

Guinevere is heading towards the Saxon she had seen on the ice. Lancelot is keeping an eye out for Guinevere. Arthur is looking for the Saxon leader, but Tristran has found him before Arthur.

Certain of his own abilities, Tristran squares off with the Saxon leader, but to his surprise the Saxon's sword is meeting his equally.

Merlin looks down at the battlefield then at Sebastian, they nod to each other like they have met many times before. Merlin helps Sebastian back on his horse and Sebastian rides down to the battlefield circling the around the large mass of people shooting the Saxons with his bow.

Guinevere is having trouble killing the Saxon from the lake. Lancelot fights his way towards her and prevents the Saxon from killing Guinevere.

The Saxon leader realizes that he has met his match and that this fight could be deadly for him. He pulls out a knife and stabs Tristran in the ribs with it. Tristran takes a step back from the Saxon and puts a hand to the wound, looking for the first time at his own blood on his palm.

The fight between Tristran and the Saxon turns bad. Tristran realizes he in danger when he feels the sword slash his leg, unable to stand he falls to the ground. As he falls the blade slashes Tristran's face. As Tristran crawls away from the Saxon, the Saxon follows him kicking the sword back to him. Tristran picks it up and tries to fight him with one hand.

Arthur sees the Saxon leader fighting with Tristran, and heads over to help. Almost helplessly he watches the Saxon stab Tristran in the chest with a dagger, making Tristran fall down again. Arthur is fighting his way through the dense mass of Saxons so that he can reach Tristran in time. The Saxon leader picks up Tristran's sword as he jabs his own in the ground.

Sebastian watches as the Saxon leader looks around for Arthur who is fighting nearby. Sebastian notices the Saxon leader walking towards somebody. He rides to closer to the battlefield, risking falling of his horse, to see who it is. Sebastian tries to get a good aim as he sees the Saxon pull Tristran up by his hair.As Tristran stabs the Saxon leader in his thigh, an arrow lodges itself into the Saxon's arm, causing him to drop both the sword and Tristran.

With his eyes closed, and his heart pounding in his brain, Tristran waits for the final blow that doesn't come. Opening his eyes, he looks up at the sky see his hawk and Sebastian's falcon fly past.

Arthur has reached the Saxon leader, taking over the fight

Lancelot is about to kill the Saxon before him when another Saxon jumps in on his fight. After killing them, he sees Guinevere fighting her way towards him. Lancelot turns to see an arrow flying at him from the Saxon's crossbow. Just before it pierces his armour, Guinevere drags him down, resulting in the arrow getting stuck in his left arm. He grabs one of his short swords and tosses it towards the Saxon, where it lands in his chest.

As the Saxon leader wounds Arthur in his leg, Arthur falls not far from Tristran to the ground. Arthur patiently waits for the leader to approach. When the Saxon is in reach, Arthur strikes at him, only wounding him. Again, the Saxon leader slices Arthur on his legs, and he goes down again. The Saxon leader, thinking he has won, walks towards Arthur. At the last moment, Arthur stabs the leader then stands up to turn around, slicing Excalibur across the Saxon's chest.

"Arthur…," the Saxon whispers.

Arthur grabs the Saxon's hair as he had done to Tristran. Arthur jabs Excalibur into the leader's chest and not until the Saxon is dead does he pull his sword out of the body.

Guinevere watches as Lancelot and the Saxon crawl towards each other. Lancelot manages to overpower the Saxon and kill him with his other short sword. He then falls back on the ground, gasping for air.

Arthur sees that Guinevere is kneeling near Lancelot's body; his biggest fear has come alive. He runs over to the pair and falls on his knees, tossing his helmet aside.

"It was my life to be taken! Not his! Never his!" Arthur yells at the sky.

"You and your God," Lancelot mumbles.

Arthur stares in shock down and sees the man smirk at him. He lifts Lancelot up and hugs him.

"Careful," Lancelot hisses as Arthur touches his shoulder.

Bors and Gawain carry over Tristran, followed by Galahad and Sebastian who is still on his horse.

"What are you waiting for, bring them to the healers."Guinevere looks at the knights standing on the battlefield.

"Bors, Gawain you will take Tristran to the healers. Sebastian go with them, treat Tristran the best you can," says Arthur takes hold of the situation. "Galahad will you bring back the caravan?"

Galahad nods and mounts his horse and rides towards the caravan.

"Lancelot, do you think you can walk?" Arthur inquires.

"I might have to lean on a second person." Lancelot's eyes turn towards Guinevere.

A week has past since the battle at Badon Hill. Today is the day that the Britons get a new king. Although Arthur had wanted to wait for all his knights to be present on his wedding day, Merlin had pressed the matter, knowing that more Saxons will be coming soon.

"Nervous?" Lancelot rides up towards Arthur as they arrive at the seaside for the ceremony.

"I think I would rather face another army of Saxons," Arthur admits.

A lot of Britons have come to witness the crowning and wedding of Arthur. Benedict and his family have come to pay their respects to Arthur. Sebastian is standing near them, Bors and his entire family is there, Vanora hoping that this will give Bors an idea about his own wedding. Galahad and Gawain stand not far away from Benedict and his family talking with the elder children. Tristran and Dagonet are still in the house of healing, too sick to come. Dagonet has regained consciousness, but is still very weak. Tristran is in and out of consciousness from the pain his wounds cause him.

Arthur turns his attention back to Merlin and Guinevere, watching as Merlin holds out a goblet and walks towards them. He hands the goblet to Guinevere, who drinks from it before passing it to Arthur. As Arthur drinks from it he solemnly looks at Guinevere.

"Arthur. Guinevere. Our people are one…as you are," Merlin declares as the pair kisses one another.

Later that evening, back at the fortress, the festivities have begun. The newlyweds are nowhere to be seen, but that doesn't stop the people from having fun. Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad are sitting at a table with Benedict's daughters, Helena and Ophelia, as their father and mother are dancing in the tavern.

"How embarrassing." Lancelot hears Helena mumbled to her sister.

"Is that a signal for me to ask you for a dance?" Lancelot moves closer towards the blond woman.

"No, I was not signalling towards you, but to him." Helena points at Gawain and then drags him towards the middle of the tavern.

Ophelia watches the pair, but before Lancelot can ask her for a dance she leans towards him. "I think she was signalling you."

Lancelot looks back to the dancing pair and finds Helena staring at him before looking back at Gawain.

"Lovely lady would you like to dance with me?" Bors bows before Ophelia.

"What about Vanora?" She looks at the red haired woman watching them.

"Who do you think sent me?" Bors smiles at Ophelia.

"Does that mean I can dance with Vanora?" Lancelot teases Bors.

"Bors why don't you dance with Vanora, and I'll dance with Lancelot?" Ophelia suggest as Bors glares at Lancelot with pure venom.

"What about me?" Galahad pouts.

"Maybe you can dance with Olivia?" Ophelia points at her younger sister.

The festivities lasted until the sun came back up the next day. As people started to find their ways back to their own beds, silence came back to the fortress.

On his cot Tristran woke up again from the pain. A soft hand on his cheek forces him to open his eyes.

"Sebastian?"

Tristran feels fingers against his lips to silence him. The fingers are removed and replaced by a mug, weariness forces Tristran to fall back into a deep and healing sleep.

"Sebastian?" Dagonet carefully moves on his cot, trying not to wake up Lucan who has crawled into his arms.

Sebastian nods to Dagonet continuing to poor fresh water in a bowl.

"I know that you can speak, Sebastian."

Again Sebastian only nods; Dagonet has to smile as Sebastian only nods again.

Sebastian moves next to the cot and carefully removes Lucan from Dagonet's arms without waking the boy up, putting the boy on the small cot next to Dagonet's.

"I'll change the bandages," Sebastian says slowly without a trace of a foreign accent.

Dagonet silently follows Sebastian's movements as he checks over the wounds.

"They heal slowly," Sebastian informs Dagonet.

"It is not your fault, it will heal eventually. I'm already glad that you kept me alive." Dagonet looks at Lucan lying on the cot next to him. "He is a good boy."

"What of Tristran?" Dagonet had heard the stories about the battle.

Sebastian's eyes filled with tears and he quickly looks away.

"You care for him?" Dagonet had suspected that something was going on since the night he sent Tristran after Sebastian.

"Yes." Sebastian turned away from Dagonet and started to clean up.

"Does he know?" Dagonet slowly sat upright on his cot.

"Maybe." Sebastian moved closer as Dagonet carefully moved his legs on the ledge of the bed.

"Dizzy?" Sebastian kept his attention focused on Dagonet's face.

"No. We'll have to make him better so that he will know." Dagonet stretched his long legs and with the aid of Sebastian made a few steps around his room. The lack of movement over the last couple of weeks and the pain made Dagonet's first trip around the room a short one.

"Tomorrow I will see Tristran," Dagonet spoke just before Sebastian left the room.

"Too soon," Sebastian said, looking worried.

"Never too soon to let someone know you care for them," Dagonet said determined.

"I meant for you," Sebastian said before vanishing from the room again.

Galahad found himself waking up in the haystack sandwiched by two people. As he turned to his left his face was being buried in a big mass of curly blond hair. Quickly recognizing the hair that was Gagarin's, he moved away. His back connected with another body that pulled him closer, someone was snuggling up to him.

"Lancelot let go of me!" Galahad yelled into Lancelot's ear.

"Shut up, head hurts." Lancelot pushed Galahad's face back into the haystack.

Being awoken by the yelling of Lancelot and Galahad, Gawain carefully opened his eyes. He had definitely drunk far too much last night. Trying to remember how he ended up in a haystack with Galahad and Lancelot proved difficult. He sat up slowly and looked at his surroundings, just because the Woads were at peace with Arthur didn't mean he was safe everywhere.

As Gawain focused he heard light foot steps moving at the other side of the haystack. He crawled into an attack position and awaited the arrival of the person from the other side. The first thing he saw coming into view was the end of a bow, and thinking that he was under attack he jumped on the person carrying the bow.

"Really Gawain, I thought you liked my sister," Helena whispered in his ear.

Gawain looked down at the person he was lying on. Turning red he jumped back to his feet and helped Ophelia to her feet.

"Sorry, I…"

"Gawain shut up." Lancelot sound pissed.

"Not a morning person?"

Lancelot opened his eyes as he heard Helena's voice, only to be met with a bucket of cold water falling over his face.

"Helena, Ophelia, come inside."

Both women ran back towards their home as their mother yelled for them. Their father walked over to the haystack to see if the knights needed anything.

"Quiet the party," Benedict said as he saw the three knights laying in one of his haystacks. "It was ever so thoughtful of you to escort my daughters back here, but there was no need for you to stay here." He smiled as the knights got to their feet; he remembered what it felt like to be that young.

"Yes, it was very kind of you to lend us your comfortable haystack and the nicely refreshing bucket of water." Lancelot removed the bucket from his head and gave it back to Benedict.

"Did we come here on horse?" Galahad wondered, as he couldn't see his horse around anywhere.

"No you rode in the cart with the girls." Benedict was wondering whether the knights would walk back or ask him for horses. He stood there quietly waiting for the knights to pull their clothing back in order, looking unsure of whether they could borrow some horse from Benedict.

"Luckily for you I have three horses that need to go to the fortress, it would save me the trip."

"That would be very kind of you," Gawain said, relieved that he didn't have to walk back.

Back at the fortress the three knights joined Bors in the tavern for a late breakfast. After that they went to see how Dagonet and Tristran were doing. They found Dagonet awake and in a better state than the last time they saw him.

"Dag I thought we lost you for sure." Bors smacked Dagonet on the shoulder. "I could sing for joy."

"No, please don't," Galahad complained. He was still suffering from the effects of last night.

"What of Tristran?" Lancelot knew that Dagonet had been informed after the scout's condition.

"Not good. If my guardian let's me I will visit him tomorrow." Dagonet pointed to Sebastian who was standing in the door opening, shaking his head.

"Can we see him?" Gawain inquired.

With a small nod Sebastian motioned them to follow him into Tristran's room.

The four knights got a small shock seeing the state that Tristran was in. He looked pale, sweaty and on the verge of death.

"You sure he's not dead yet?" Bors wasn't too sure about it, noticing the shallow, slow breaths Tristran was taking.

Sebastian walked over to Tristran and touched his skin, causing Tristran to turn his head.

"If you need anything, I mean anything, let Dagonet know." Lancelot carefully indicated to the other knights that it was time to go. With a nod to Sebastian they left the room.

"Sebastian?" Tristran had woken at the touch, he tries to open his eyes but they feel too heavy.

"Shh, you must sleep," Sebastian tells him wiping a cold wet cloth over Tristran's forehead.

"What is your name?" Tristran has been meaning to ask that for sometime.

"Anovaoo'o," Sebastian tells him, causing Tristran to knit his brows together.

"What does is mean?" Tristran has never heard such a name.

"A girl beautiful." Tristran hears before sleep catches up with him, he then feels a body slide into bed with him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long periode between updating, hope you enjoyed it any way.


	11. Epilogue part I

**Epilogue part one

* * *

**

_Metallica – The unforgiven II_

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run_

_The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true._

_If I can understand the me, than I can understand the you.

* * *

_

**Set 3 Years after Badon Hill**

Tristran watched the morning mist slowly disappear as the sun started to come through the clouds. He couldn't believe that it had already been three years since the battle on Badon Hill. He dismounted as he got closer to the cottage he had learned to call home. A small smile graced his features as he thought about what waited for him in there.

Tristan quietly made his way into the cottage. After putting is weapons safely away; he made his way towards the sleeping area. His hand slowly pulled the curtain back. There he found two black eyes looking up at him sleepily. The toddler made a soft giggling sound holding its arms up in order to be picked up.

"How is my little hawk?" Tristran's smile got bigger as he took his daughter out of her crib. Deciding to leave the child's mother asleep he took the toddler outside of the cottage.

"Hta'wiy." Tristran looked at his daughter, wondering what she said.

"Has your mother been teaching you some words again?"

The toddler nodded her little head causing the long black hair to fall in her little face.

"Could you teach me some words?" Tristan sat down on the bench next to the cottage's only window.

"e'he." Again his daughter nodded her head.

"What does that mean?"

Tristan's daughter only spoke the language of her mother. But she seemed to understand Tristran alright.

The toddler lost interest in words and crawled closer to Tristran. Tristran still found it amazing that something so small had managed to capture his heart like that.

"Shall we wake up your mother?"

The toddler nodded again.

Back inside Tristran put his daughter back into her crib wanting the child's mother for himself. He gave the toddler one of her dolls, hoping it would keep her quiet for the time being. Taking off his tunic and breeches he placed them softly to the ground, not wanting to give away anything.

Tristan took the time to admire the woman who lay upon the bed with a linen sheet draped across her body. Something he did must have alerted her of being there for he saw the remnants of sleep drift away from her face. As she rolled over in his direction, he waited for her eyes to focus on him. Opening her eyes he waited for her to focus on him.

"Tristran," she whispered softly, believing to be caught in a dream.

Tristran knew he had returned much sooner than she had anticipated.

Tristran placed one of his fingers gently against her lips stopping her from speaking any more words, but it did nothing to stop the smile on her face. He treasured the look of recognition and wonderment that he brought to her face which was framed with hair as black as coal; he loved to watch her.

"Shh, An," he hushed, smiling at her.

Tristran continued to just barely stroke her lips knowing that she revelled in his touch, and yearned for more.

"Tristran?" Still not believing the he was really there.

Tristran knew she wanted more. He was and always had been delighted in the effect he had on her, and in the effect she had on him. He wanted to touch her more; he needed to touch her more. Still he waited, he enjoyed making her wait.

"Tristran!" she repeated, slightly annoyed.

Tristran smirked at her annoyance and shook his head. "Shh…"

She rolled onto her back to make room for him to sit beside her. He sat leaning over her, each hand resting at her sides upon the mattress, still only wanting to look at her. She stared up at him, waiting. Her eyes closed as he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her brow.

Tristran could have sworn he heard her growl at him. But the growl was cut short when he brushed his lips lightly against hers. She moved with him as he drew away, placing his hands upon her shoulder Tristran pushed her gently back down, which earned him a glare of frustration and a pout.

"Patience, patience."

Tristran smirked more as she stuck out her lower lip even further. Tristran could not resist that invitation; he allowed himself a moment to suck on it before drawing back slightly. Tristran remained leaning over her, his face just above hers as he searched her eyes deeply with his.

As he brushed a stray strand of her black hair off her forehead, she risked bringing a hand up to caress the side of his face. Tristran shied away at the touch but then leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes to look at her once more. Tristran leaned down and placed his lips against hers. She kissed him back fervently, opening her mouth in invitation to him.

As Tristran parted from her again he looked down at their hands observing how their fingers wove together. Her breath tickled his ear as she traced the outline of the other with the fingers of her free hand. Tristran grabbed hold of the hand and brought it to his mouth, planting a kiss on each of the fingertips. His eyes glinted with a mischievous look as he gazed at her over her fingertips. He trailed his kissed down to the inside of her wrist and sucked on the warmth of her pulse. His need for her rushed through his body just as quickly as the blood rushed through her veins. Her brought her hand to the side of his face and pressed her damp wrist to his temple.

Tristran moved his body in an upright position and gathered her up in a strong embrace. He just wanted to hold her like that forever, feeling safe in her arms. Only when he slid his hands down towards her hips did he remember what state she was in. She grabbed his hand and moved it over her swollen stomach. Tristran was rewarded with a kick. The baby had definitely grown a lot in the three weeks he had been away. They looked at each other for a moment; happy with what fate had given them.

Tristran surprised her when his lips suddenly seared her neck with passionate kisses. He sucked greedily at the vein pulsing in her neck. He was rewarded with a soft gasp as his tongue swirled at that spot.

Tristran drew himself to his knees on the bed, and brought her up to kneel before him as well. His finger traced the curves just over the low neckline of her nightshift. She could feel his erection against her stomach. She dug her fingers into his firm buttocks, pulling him even closer to her. She swept her tongue along his ear, nipping at his earlobe as Tristran yelped when she bit his ear hard.

She pulled away from him and sat back on her heels, glowering at him. She hated losing control, which she was losing rapidly, all due to Tristran being there. Tristran knew she would try to take control over the situation, but he wasn't one to give up so quickly.

Yet Tristran had to hold himself from squirming as she wrapped her fingers fully around his erection, squeezing gently. He didn't want to admit that the squirming made her touch all the more pleasurable. Tristran felt his eyes beginning to roll back in his head as she applied more pressure.

"An..." Tristran gasped.

"What?" she asked, knowing Tristan saw the twinkle in her eyes. "Should I stop?"

Tristran growled in protest when she drew her hand away. He could hear her laughter as his hips bucked forward in an attempt to keep the contact. Tristran was getting desperate as he began to hastily tug at the nightshift. For the moment, she seemed content to sit back and watch him get frustrated about the ties on the front of the nightshift. Tristran finally gave up and held his hands in the air, the ties now in a severe knot.

"Help," Tristan said, now even more frustrated.

Tristran usually would use one of his daggers but knew she would get mad at him for ruining the nightshift. Tristran could feel his cheeks starting to burn. He felt like an idiot as she laid there laughing at him and his rush.

"No you're doing fine on your own."

Tristran knew this game. He shot her a glowering look before crushing his lips hard against hers in a deep kiss. Then there was the sound of something falling and a loud cry beside the couple.

"Aenheso."

Tristran got pushed on his back as his lover reached to pick up the crying toddler to cradle it. The toddler was placed upon the bed, where it quickly crawled over to Tristran.

"You trying to ruin daddy's fun little one?"

Tristran wiped the tears away from the child's face. He was rewarded with a whack on his head. Looking up he saw Anovaoo'o glaring at him. The toddler started to giggle and pulled herself up by using one of Tristran's braids.

"Women!" Tristran pulled his hair out of harms way and lifted his little girl up. "Are you coming to the fortress with me?" Tristran still had to report to Arthur.

"Yes. Ophelia and I are going to the market."

Anovaoo'o still spoke very slowly, because she didn't use the language a lot. It would be useless to speak more, even if she wanted to, for few people knew she could even speak at all.

"Do you think she could tend to my little hawk after you have been to the market?" Tristran said, purposely pushed his body against Anovaoo'o's.

"Evil man." Anovaoo'o pushed Tristran away from her as she started to get dressed.

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Tristran grabbed the dress away before Anovaoo'o could respond.

"ke'kwa'n to'taman"

Tristran watched her reach for one of the pots.

"What?" Tristran hated not know what she was saying.

"a'stam!" Anovaoo'o spoke loudly.

Tristran looked at his daughter, but she was just clapping her hands in amusement.

"You think this funny, huh?" Tristran gave the dress to his daughter.

Anovaoo'o limped over to her daughter and got back her dress; which she quickly pulled over her head.

"Your mother is being mean," Tristran told his daughter, who just looked at him and smiled some more.

"An…" Tristran knew she was really mad at him.

Anovaoo'o moved back towards him after braiding her hair she kissed him and lifted their daughter from his arms. Tristran watched as Anovaoo'o placed the toddler in a strange contraption. It hadn't been there when he had left them.

"What is this?"

Tristran looked at two ropes that were attached to the ceiling with two hooks. At the bottom there was some sort of seating made out of fabric. He watched Anovaoo'o attach two leather straps over his daughter so that she couldn't fall out.

"It is safe," she said.

"I can see that." Tristran didn't understand what the meaning of this thing. He watched his daughter for a little while; she seemed to be content sitting in it. "What does it do?"

Anovaoo'o smiled at Tristran as she softly gave her daughter a push causing the contraption to swing. The little girl started to giggle again.

"She has to grow just a little more. Then she will be able to do it herself."

"Did you make it yourself?" Tristran didn't like the idea of her climbing on things to hang the ropes up on the roof.

"Dagonet helped, he made it."

"I should thank him then." Tristran grabbed Anovaoo'o and pulled her towards the bed.

"You should bath." Anovaoo'o wrinkled her nose at him.

Seeing the look on his face she quickly added, "I'll help."

Grinning like a small child being caught stealing sweets Tristran started to heat up some water. _No way am I going to sit in freezing water._

Tristan allowed his mind to wander as he sat in the warm water while his back was being rubbed. He was remembering how surprised he had been by the discovery of Sebastian being a woman. That night when she had come to him, he had been stunned. How could he have missed the fact that Sebastian was actually a woman?

After the battle he had wanted to ask so many questions but he was physically and mentally not up for it. Only after more than half a year of being nursed back to health by Dagonet and Anovaoo'o had he been able to get an answer to all his questions. He had learned that Anovaoo'o had been in the wrong place at the wrong time when the Romans had come to Sarmatia.

For the first 6 years none of the Romans or Sarmatians surrounding Anovaoo'o figured out that she was a girl. She didn't understand Latin and didn't understand the Sarmatian dialects, so she just kept her mouth shut. They had decided that she was mute, and had given her a name. It was her commander that figured out she was a girl when he wanted to punish her. With the girl being mute, he figured it would cause little trouble, so he kept it to himself. Anovaoo'o wouldn't give him any more information on the subject so he let it rest; if she wanted to talk she would have to start by herself.

There had been times between them where they just sat together neither of them talking. The other knights had let them be, even Dagonet left them to themselves more often. Tristran often wondered what made Anovaoo'o trust him; he thought he should ask sometime. It did take a lot of patience from Tristran to strain himself when being together with Anovaoo'o. It took patience for Tristan to restrain himself in the company of Anovaoo'o. She still got scared and sometimes would hit him when he would sneak up behind her or come too close.

He wondered where he got the patience from with Anovaoo'o. Other women hadn't known him to wait, he usually just took what he needed and left; Nothing more, nothing less. Perhaps it had been because she allowed him to be himself. She didn't ask anything from him, and wasn't afraid of him because of his history. They were somewhat alike in their nature. They both were silent; they both felt the need to spend time alone. They also enjoyed the battlefield, although now Anovaoo'o wouldn't be able to walk on a battlefield again. Her foot injury wouldn't allow her too, but that didn't mean she couldn't kill anyone when she needed to.

The time in which Tristran and Anovaoo'o had found their place with each other was also the time that Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad had decided to travel back to their homeland.

Although reluctant at first, Lancelot had decided it was wisest to leave Briton behind him, every passing day he had felt the growing attraction to Guinevere. Not wanting to act on his feelings, nor betray Arthur's trust, he had agreed to go with Gawain and Galahad.

Gawain had needed a lot of convincing from Galahad to keep his promise. When they had first arrived on the island Gawain had promised his friend to go back with him when they had received their papers. But the time had finally come, Gawain didn't want to for without being fully aware of it Gawain had lost his heart to the quiet Ophelia. Only when Ophelia had promised to wait for Gawain's return did he go along with Galahad and Lancelot.

Galahad had been the one ready to go only days after Arthur's crowning, he had been oblivious to Gawain's troubles. Galahad's only focal point those days where returning to Sarmatia to see his relatives again.

After journeying for more than 4 months they had reached the borders of their homeland. Lancelot's tribe had been the one they encountered first. Instead of finding people Lancelot knew they found complete strangers, fifteen years is a long time to be gone.

They didn't receive the welcoming Galahad had expected, for they were met with a lot of hostility. Of course this was to be expected, only so few sons did return back to Sarmatia. Lancelot's sister was the first to give the wary knights a proper welcome. At first Lancelot didn't recognize the woman in front of him. In his mind his sister was still a little girl. Lancelot realized that it had been a mistake to return; the people he knew from his childhood had either grown up, moved away or died.

The three knights soon learned that the Romans didn't come to claim Sarmatian boys anymore; it appeared that the Roman Empire was slowly dissolving. This however didn't mean that the Sarmatians were out of trouble, from the north, the Huns were making their way across the country.

After staying a week the three made their way to Gawain's and Galahad's tribe. They promised Lancelot's family that they would visit them again before returning to Briton.

Tristran winced when he felt a bite on his shoulder, not really a wince of pain, but more one of surprise. He felt warm hands rubbing his shoulders down to his spine as a warm tongue teased his ear. He could always count on Anovaoo'o to surprise him no matter what he thought he knew about her.

"If I don't get you clean soon, I'm going to drown you." He could hear her laughing honestly.

"Why would you drown me?" Tristran wondered where that thought came from.

"Not only do you come here dirty, you also start the day by annoying me."

That caused Tristran to laugh as he felt the scented oil drip on his shoulders and back. Tristran tipped his head back in an attempt to catch a kiss, but was rewarded again with a whack over the head.

"How will I get you clean with you having your thoughts elsewhere?"

Tristran just grinned like a cheeky child. He closed his eyes again and let the hands wander over his chest and down to his flat belly towards his thighs. Tristran lifted his leg, and after it was washed he lowered it back into the water, then lifted the other.

"Such an odd place to have hair," Anovaoo'o said.

Tristran had heard that before. Better yet he had heard it every time Anovaoo'o had placed her hands on his chest.

"You look like a bear."

Tristran just grinned at that remark and let her talk.

"Why would anyone want to look like a bear?"

"Bear."

Tristran almost jumped out of the tub when he heard his daughter's voice.

"Did she just call me a bear?" Of all the things his daughter could say to him, it had to be that.

"I think she did. She does tend to pick up the oddest things." Anovaoo'o was laughing very loudly.

"I don't believe you." Tristran glared at her.

Tristran's glare disappeared as he felt a soapy hand slip up his tight to cup his balls. He groaned softly when the hand reached up and started to stroke his erection. Tristran was so absorbed by the sensation that he was surprised that he got shoved down under the water. He came up sputtering and gasping.

"Why did you do that?" Tristran rubbed the water out of his eyes.

"You have to get all clean," she responded logically.

That woman was going to be the death of him. After Anovaoo'o was satisfied that he was clean enough she went and got him a cloth to dry himself with.

"You should get dressed." Anovaoo'o pointed at Tristran's still naked form.

"Why?"

"Ophelia is coming." Tristran rapped himself up when there was a knocking on the door. "Go."

Anovaoo'o laughed silently as Tristran cursed to himself.

"Evil woman. I'll get you good tonight."

All three returning knights had recognized their surroundings which was a clear sign to them that they where coming closer to their destination, the fortress near Badon Hill. Gawain started to smile as he realized how close he was to Ophelia again. Lancelot, however, was dreading facing Guinevere and Arthur again.

The three knights entered the fortress, riding slowly towards the courtyard of the stables. They passed the marketplace where Anovaoo'o spotted the three before Ophelia did. She quickly alerted Ophelia who immediately started to blush.

"If I knew he was coming back today I would have put on a nicer dress." Ophelia nervously started to straiten her dress. "Where do you think they are going?"

"Stables," Anovaoo'o said.

Ophelia picked up Aenheso in her arms and gave Anovaoo'o her cane back. As quickly as they could they made their way towards the stables.

Within the stables the three knights were greeted by Jols, Bors and Dagonet.

"I never thought we'd see you again." Bors bellowed loudly.

"Is she still here?" Gawain asked looking hopefully at Dagonet.

"I saw her and Sebastian at the market, not long ago," Dagonet replied.

"Is Arthur in his room?" Lancelot did want to meet his friend again.

"Yes, I'm sure he will be glad that you are back," Jols informed him.

Lancelot left the stables.

"Think we should tell Gawain?" Bors thought that he had spoken softly towards Jols.

"Tell Gawain what?" Galahad looked suspiciously at the two.

"Well she and Sebastian…" Bors stopped as he saw Ophelia walk into the stable still holding Aenheso. She practically beamed as she saw Gawain.

Gawain however was still looking at Bors.

"She and Sebastian what? Bors tell me."

Bors just pointed towards Ophelia.

Gawain's heart leaped into his throat when he saw Ophelia. His throat tightened when he spotted the toddler on her arm; there was no mistaking it, this was definitely Sebastian's child.

"How could you?" Gawain croaked out. "You said you'd wait for me!" Gawain's voice roared at Ophelia.

Ophelia turned pale; Gawain had never frightened her before but was doing so now.

"Gawain it is not what you think." Dagonet moved his body in front of Gawain.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

As Gawain moved to look for Sebastian, Dagonet grabbed hold of him.

"You're making a mistake boy," Dagonet whispered into Gawain's ear.

Gawain started to struggle against Dagonet, he did not come back to have his heart broken.

"STOP IT!"

A loud voice made Gawain stop struggling and Dagonet immediately let go of Gawain.

Gawain looked at Ophelia holding the child in her arms; she was looking at him terrified.

"Go to him already. What are you waiting for!" Gawain yelled at her, the tears starting to form in Gawain's eyes.

"Gawain, look at me!"

The voice, which Gawain assumed belonged to Sebastian, spoke slowly but clearly.

"I love Ophelia like a sister but she isn't Tristran."

Gawain didn't understand what Sebastian meant by those words.

"So she's only good for having your little bastards?"

"Gawain look at me!" Anovaoo'o's voice held a demanding edge to it. "Look at me before you say more things that will only cause you more grief."

"Don't." Dagonet moved towards Anovaoo'o as Gawain heard a cloak fall to the ground.

"Gawain," this time it was Galahad's voice, "I think you should look."

Gawain's head shot up and he looked in disbelief at Galahad. After realizing both Bors and Galahad were looking shocked at something that was happening behind his back. Gawain slowly turned around and saw Sebastian standing behind him in what appeared to be some sort of dress.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

Anovaoo'o raised one eyebrow at Gawain.

"Oh..." Gawain felt very stupid at that moment and at a complete loss for words.

Bors' loud laughter pulled everybody out of the momentary stupor they were in. Gawain felt a small hand on his back and found Ophelia and the little toddler smiling at him. The little girl put her arms around Gawain and gave him a hug. Gawain opened his mouth to apologize to Ophelia, but she silenced him with one finger on his lips. "There is no need to apologize, it was all a misunderstanding."

"Aenheso."

Ophelia put the toddler on the ground and she made her way over to her mother who had called her name.

"What are you all laughing about?" Lancelot was walking back into the stables.

He started looking from Gawain and Ophelia, to Bors and Galahad, then to Dagonet and Sebastian. Lancelot opened his mouth to say something to Bors but snapped his eyes back to Sebastian.

"You're a woman!" Lancelot's eyes moved over Anovaoo'o's body taking in the slightly swollen stomach.

"So who is going to tell Arthur?" Bors looked at his fellow knights.

"Nobody is going to tell Arthur. This does not leave these stables." Tristran had apparently been hiding in the dark again. He picked up the cloak and wrapped Anovaoo'o in it again. "An, let's go."

"An. Is that your real name?" Galahad stepped towards the couple.

"No. it is the only part of my name he can pronounce," she said.

"Can we know your real name?" Gawain stepped next to Galahad, while Tristran glared at them.

"Anovaoo'o." She held up her hand, knowing that there would be more questions. "That will do for now."

Tristran pulled her outside of the stables. He didn't like the idea of people knowing.

"Tristran, he has a right to know." Anovaoo'o sighed slowly. "I would like to be myself again."

Tristran let the weight of those words sink in. He knew that pretending to be something you're not drained a lot of energy from a person.

"Tristran I'm not going to change. I will still be me." Anovaoo'o knew that Tristran liked the secret they shared, although through the years more people had become to be included into the secret.

"I will be wearing more dresses."

Tristran frowned at Anovaoo'o. _She wore dresses when they were alone_. "So?"

Anovaoo'o proceeded to roll her eyes at him.

"Men." Anovaoo'o gave Tristran Aenheso then grabbed his free hand and let it travel upwards under her dress. It was fortunate that Tristran realized that he had a child on his other arm otherwise Arthur would have to wait even longer.

Gawain watched the couple leave the stables and looked back at Ophelia. Without a warning he picked her up and flung her in a circle giving her a crushing hug.

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush terribly.

"Isn't that sweet?" Bors clapped Gawain on the back. "But she has to breathe Gawain. So let go of her."

Gawain didn't really want to let go of Ophelia so he settled for having her small hand in his.

"You knew all along that Sebastian was a girl?" Gawain asked.

Ophelia nodded.

"Well knights that leaves us with one question." Lancelot sat down on one of the benches in the stables.

"Which is?" Galahad plopped himself next to Lancelot.

"How could we miss the fact the Sebastian is a girl?" Lancelot looked at his fellow knights.

"Dags knew." Bors and the others looked at Dagonet.

"Not until after the battle."

"Besides, we have never seen her naked and she has always been dressed in those oversized clothes," Dagonet continued the others only nodding in agreement.

"But what about her breasts? I mean we did see her dressed in only the breastplate at the tavern." Galahad started to think out loud, and then looked at Ophelia who had a hard time concealing her smile.

"Perhaps you should as her?" Ophelia laughed at the knights' amazement.

"And how did you find out?" Galahad pointed at Ophelia.

Gawain smacked him over the head with his free hand. "No pointing."

"She passed out in the shed next to our house and I found her," Ophelia replied remembering that day.

She had been about 10 years old when her father sent her to the shed with some food for Sebastian. There was no answer when she knocked on the door so she had carefully opened the door and saw Sebastian lying on the floor. Sebastian had been trying to clean his latest collection of slash wounds on her back from her latest punishment. The blood had gotten stuck to her tunic and the removal had caused such pain that she had passed out from it.

Ophelia had quickly gotten some water from the well and tried to wake up Sebastian. She had looked at her with such fright with the realization that Ophelia had discovered her true nature that Ophelia quickly promised not to tell anybody. In return for keeping the secret Sebastian had started to teach Ophelia how to use a bow. Not until after the battle did Ophelia find out that Sebastian could actually talk.

"And that's all you have to tell about it?" Lancelot looked irritated to say the least.

"I don't believe An would appreciate me telling you about her. She has promised that she will give you some answers after she has informed Arthur. Besides, I do not feel comfortable talking behind somebody's back."

The knights stared at Ophelia that being the most she had ever said in public.

"She is right. We will get our answers tonight. Might I remind you An's history." Dagonet was clearly pointing towards the incident between An's former commander.

"Do you think that piece of filth knew?" Galahad looked at the others.

"Galahad really where is your mind today, he raped her," Lancelot reminded Galahad of the incident.

Ophelia looked in shock at the other knights, she had no idea what had happened. She remembered her father telling her that Commander Cesario wasn't a good man, but she had never imagined a man of God to do such things.

"Gawain, will you walk with me for awhile?" Ophelia felt the need for some fresh air. She left the groceries in the stable trusting that Jols would make sure that they didn't go missing.

"Sure."

* * *

"ke'kwa'n to'taman" - 'What are you doing?'

"a'stam!" -'Come here!'

A/N: This was supposed to be very short but it kind of got out of control. So please for give me.


	12. Epilogue part II

"Speech" / _Thoughts_

**Epilogue Part II

* * *

**

Arthur was looking at Guinevere with great concern; one of the healers had been with her again. Guinevere was at this moment around eight months pregnant when she started to lose blood, which concerned the healers and midwives severely. The healers had already warned Guinevere that she needed to gain more weight for her pregnancy. They feared that the pregnancy would take a great toll on her already tenuous frame. At this point of the pregnancy Guinevere was too exhausted to do anything else but lay in bed. The brave woman Arthur had fallen in love with was now a mere shadow of herself.

"Who is at my door?" Arthur asked upon hearing the knocking.

"Tristran and Sebastian," Tristran's voice sounded through the door.

Arthur stood up to open the door. He hadn't expected his scout to turn up this early, let alone two scouts turning up. As Arthur opened the door he also opened his mouth to comment on the early visit from Tristran. All he could do was blink as he saw a toddler on Tristran's arms that looked remarkably like Sebastian.

"Can we come in?" Tristran laughed at the astonishment on Arthur's face. They had come here for a serious matter.

All Arthur could do was nod and follow the pair into his private chambers. He made sure the door to the bedroom was closed; he didn't want Guinevere to wake up. After sitting down in the chairs Arthur waited for one of his scouts to tell him what this was about. He hoped that Sebastian hadn't gotten into trouble with the locals for impregnating a girl. Judging form the toddler's age he would have learned that earlier.

Tristran looked at An and was wondering whether she had lost her nerve to tell Arthur the truth. She looked at him and took his hand, he had been right in assuming that she was afraid of Arthur's reaction.

Arthur watched the silent pair before him finding it strange that Sebastian would take Tristran's hand in such an intimate gesture. He found it even stranger that Tristran would allow the gesture.

"I would like to tell you something Arthur."

Arthur blinked at Sebastian. _Did he just speak?_ Sebastian had spoken the words so softly and slowly. He thought he had imagined it. Arthur realized that Sebastian was waiting for some kind of gesture from him so he nodded. Arthur watched the twinkle in Tristran's eye becoming more apparent, he hadn't seen that look on Tristran in a long time.

"Artshoor." All eyes focused on the toddler on Tristran's lap who was pointing at Arthur and smiling broadly at him.

"Yes that is Arthur," Sebastian said to the child and this time Arthur knew that he did indeed hear Sebastian speaking.

"Are you telling me my daughter can recognize who he is but insists on calling me a bear?" Tristran looked accusingly at Anovaoo'o, who did her best to look innocent.

_Just what is going on here? That cannot possibly be Tristran's daughter and when has Tristran gotten so relaxed in his way with people?_ The questions kept popping up in Arthur's mind.

"Could one of you please tell me what is happening here. Because I'm very confused at this moment." Arthur looked at both his scouts.

"Sorry Arthur. I came here to tell you the truth, but I'm finding it very difficult." Anovaoo'o frowned, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of the right words to use.

"It's all right, take your time," Arthur reassured his scout, earning him a small smile.

"Why don't I take little stinky here somewhere else?" Tristran lifted Aenheso in the air as he had smelled something all too familiar. "That way you can take all the time you want and we won't be in the way."

Again Arthur was surprised by Tristran's attitude. He appeared to be very content with his current situation and completely in control.

"I would like to tell you my real name." Anovaoo'o had decided to start with the beginning.

"That would be very useful." Arthur realized that his scout had been hiding something from him all these years.

"My name is Anovaoo'o. This means a girl beautiful." Anovaoo'o gave Arthur some time to let the words sink in.

"Let me guess, that would make you a girl." Arthur caught on surprisingly fast and seemed very open minded about it.

"Yes." Anovaoo'o nodded her head.

"Why did you hide that from me? I could have helped you." Arthur felt angry with himself for missing the signs that must have been there.

"I had no reason to trust you or any of the other knights." Anovaoo'o looked down at her feet. The memories of her former commander came back to life in front of her eyes.

"Cesario…," Arthur stopped the sentence as he saw the flash of terror on Anovaoo'o's face. "I'm sorry." And that didn't even express Arthur's string of thoughts correctly.

"So am I for not trusting any of you." Anovaoo'o had taken another deep breath to calm herself again.

"Do the others know?" Arthur remembered the return of Lancelot and the others. They should celebrate their return tonight.

"They do as of today. Apart from Dagonet and Tristran of course." Anovaoo'o wondered if she would have told any of them if it wasn't for Gawain's reaction on Ophelia holding Aenheso.

A loud scream from the bed stopped Arthur from further questioning Anovaoo'o. He rushed towards Guinevere as she thrashed in the bed again, clearly in agony.

"Shh. Calm down it's alright." Arthur tried to hush his wife but she didn't respond to it.

"Shall I call the midwife?" Anovaoo'o looked concerned at the pair.

"Yes please." Arthur looked desperately from Guinevere to Anovaoo'o.

Anovaoo'o left the room to alert Jols to find the midwife. She would finish her conversation with Arthur later. For now she would have to look for Tristran and her daughter.

Arthur felt helpless as he stood next to Guinevere who was in obvious pain. She was clutching to Arthur as she cried out again. "Arthur make it stop."

Arthur wondered whether such pain was normal during a pregnancy, he had never seen Vanora behave this way. And seeing that Guinevere had spent several years fighting on the battlefield Arthur assumed that she was accustomed to some amount of pain.

Arthur waited for what seemed ages before the midwife came into the room. Apparently several other women had begun their labour on this day. The midwife took one look at Guinevere and order Arthur out of the room. She told Arthur to go and find one of the Healers.

"What is wrong?" Arthur panicked he felt all control of the situation leave his hands.

"She is losing too much blood and I'm not sure she is going to make it." The midwife pushed Arthur out of the bedchamber and closed the door.

Arthur looked at Jols and yelled at the man to go and get all the healers he could find around the fortress. Jols had never seen Arthur this desperate and raced out of the room.

"Queen you have to stay awake. Don't fall asleep!" Arthur heard the midwife scream in the other room. Not certain what his role was at this moment Arthur forced himself not to burst into the room, he started to pace around the room in circles.

Bors had informed him that childbirth was a painstaking business and women often screamed during the whole thing. Arthur didn't know what scared him more; the fact that the midwife was screaming at his wife or the fact that he didn't hear Guinevere anymore. Arthur was so caught up in thoughts that he almost walked into the heard of healers Jols had managed to gather.

"What are you standing here for? Get into that room and save my wife and child!" Arthur yelled at the bunch of jumpy men in front of him.

"Ophelia do you think we could ride to your home?" Gawain felt that he needed to ask Benedict for her hand in marriage. He wouldn't risk the chance of losing her to somebody else.

"Why would we ride to my home? It's only a street away."

Arthur had offered Benedict a place at the fortress. When the Roman smithy had left with the rest of the Romans, Arthur had offered Benedict a place at the fortress.

"Even better." Gawain smiled broadly and grabbed Ophelia around the waist, twirling her around. He looked around and was pleased to find that they were alone.

"Gawain what are you doing?" Ophelia found that Gawain was acting mighty strange since his return.

"Will you marry me?" Gawain had said that after his time was over he would go back to Sarmatia and find himself a beautiful Sarmatian bride. Little did he know that he already found her in Britain. After his journey to Sarmatia he had realized this and didn't want to waste any more time.

Ophelia looked at him with her mouth open. She had promised to wait for him and three long years had passed. She never thought that he would come back to her, and now that he had she was surprised that he would move so fast.

"Ophelia?" Gawain sound a little puzzled.

"Just say yes," Helena walked towards the pair. "You have waited long enough and I'm done with your constant whining about Gawain this and Gawain that."

"Don't you have other men to torment?" Ophelia knew that her sister had been on an official date with the bakers' son.

"I have already tormented enough men for today. Aren't you going to answer his question? Although I must say that look of desperation is absolutely adorable on his face." Helena smirked at Gawain.

"Yes Gawain, the answer is yes."

Gawain couldn't care less if the entire world was there at that moment. He grabbed Ophelia and kissed her with all the love he could find in his heart.

"We should find your father," Gawain whispered as he let go of Ophelia.

Bors, Lancelot, Galahad and Dagonet had made their way towards the tavern. Upon seeing Vanora, he couldn't help but tease her for old time's sake.

"Did you miss me?" Lancelot said as he pulled the red head on his lap again.

"You were gone then?"

Bors laughed loudly at Vanora's comment and pulled the red head from Lancelot's lap.

"Give the lads something to drink."

"Dagonet, you were aware that Sebastian was a girl and didn't tell us?" Bors complained.

"It wasn't my business to tell." Dagonet looked at Bors bastards and quickly found Lucan. He gestured for the boy to come to him.

"Lucan, could you fetch some pastries from the bakery?" Dagonet placed some coins in the young boy's hand who nodded and ran of with Gilly.

"So the child is Tristran's?" Galahad found it hard to conceive that Tristran would be able to maintain himself and his blood thirst whilst having a family.

"Yes. I think it has benefited Tristran greatly." Dagonet knew that the scout was a wild child at heart, but being with An had made him more docile.

"They fit together greatly. I wonder what the child will be like when it grows up." Galahad hoped it wouldn't become as deadly as its parents but he feared that the child would.

Tristran was sitting in a tree in the courtyard with his daughter looking at the crowd below. He believed that he was lucky to have such a quiet child, compared to the ones' of Bors, which were a loud bunch of rascals. Even Lucan couldn't keep quiet for a long time. Perhaps she would make a good scout some day.

Tristran decided that it was time that his daughter knew his name.

"Aenheso," Tristran pointed towards his daughter. The girl repeated her own name.

"Tristran," Tristran pointed towards himself.

"Bear." The little girl smiled at him. Tristran groaned to himself. Perhaps he should try something easier.

"Dad." Tristran again pointed towards himself.

"Bear?" The little girl was starting too look confused at him.

"No, not bear. Tristran." Tristran watched his little girl starting to pout. Clearly she didn't agree with him.

"No, bear."

Tristran produced and apple from his tunic. He knew his daughter was just as fond of them as he was.

"Apple," Tristran said out loud.

"Apple," she clearly replied.

_She's quick,_ Tristran thought.

"Do you want the Apple?" Tristran wondered if he could bribe his daughter. The little girl nodded.

"Say Tristran." Tristran kept the apple in sight but refused to give it to her.

"No." The girl appeared to have inherited his stubborn streak.

"Stop tormenting our daughter and come out of the tree," An's voice sounded amused from below the tree.

"Catch." Tristran held his daughter out from the branch he was sitting on.

"Don't you dare! You will not throw our daughter!" An wasn't sure if she could move fast enough to catch her daughter if she should fall.

"Teach her my name." Tristran might not be able to bribe his daughter he knew he could bribe An.

"Fine," An said impatiently. She waited for Tristran to climb down from the tree without dropping their daughter, which he swiftly did without causing any harm to the little girl. She seemed to trust her father completely. An grabbed the little girl and then hit him over his head for such foolish talk.

Gawain, Ophelia and Helena stood in front of the smithy. Gawain took a deep breath and tried to control the racing amount of emotions that were currently going through his body.

"What are you waiting for? Don't tell me the big brave knight has gotten scared," Helena teased Gawain.

"Helena!" Ophelia warned her sister and pushed her towards the door. "Go and see if father is in."

"She is right I am a bit scared. What if your father doesn't think me good enough for his daughter? What if he says no?" Gawain admitted his feelings of fright.

"And why wouldn't you be good enough for me? Gawain you're a wonderful person. You're generous and loyal. Your make me smile a lot." Ophelia squeezed Gawain's hand as Benedict stepped out of the smithy with a broad smile on his face.

"So you have returned." Benedict shook Gawain's hand.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come back and take that out of my hands." Benedict pointed towards Ophelia.

"You will miss 'that' when she is gone for this house," Ophelia warned her father.

"If you let me have her I will be glad to take her out of your hands." Gawain's fears disappeared with the sun that was going down.

Beatrice came running into the courtyard with a cry, grabbing the attention of the three outside.

"Oh, Ophelia, I am so happy for you." Beatrice first hugged Ophelia and then hugged Gawain.

"You will be so happy. Such a big, handsome knight to marry my daughter." Ophelia turned red at her mother's behaviour.

"Woman, stop flirting with my future son-in-law or I might get jealous." Benedict smacked Beatrice on her behind which caused the woman herself to turn red.

Later that evening Arthur had asked Jols to gather his knights in the Fortress Hall. Jols thought that Arthur seemed relieved for some reason. Jols found most of the knights at their regular place in the tavern. As he summoned them he asked them if they knew where Gawain had disappeared to. Galahad mumbled something about the Fortress Smithy with Benedict, so Jols tried his luck there.

As the knights settled into the Fortress Hall they thought it was to hear more of Anovaoo'o story, little did they now what the real reason for they summoning was. They waited patiently for Arthur to make his appearance, until then, they settled their curiosity about Anovaoo'o.

"And why is it that you have never taken one of the seats at the table? Isn't it there to prove that all who sit here are equal?" Lancelot started the questionnaire as An took her place on the bench next to him, but still not sitting at the table.

"I do not wish the disrespect the spirits of the people who have resided here first." An looked at the empty seats along the table, knowing that great men have sat there and died without their freedom.

"And why don't you sit on Tristran's lap now?" Bors decided to prod a bit in the relationship of the couple.

"Because I would crush our child." An pointed towards their daughter sitting quietly on Tristran's lap.

"What is her name again?" Bors got the feeling that the child was fond of Dagonet as most of the children at the Fortress where.

"Aenheso." Dagonet provide at which the girl looked up at him and giggled.

"What does that mean?" Galahad watched the little girl hide behind her hair.

"Little Hawk," Tristran provided.

"So the next child will be called Little Falcon?" Gawain joked.

"No," Aenheso said to Gawain's laughter which caused him to laugh even louder.

"No, Gain, no." Aenheso looked strictly at Gawain, who tried to stop laughing.

"Does she know all our names?" Galahad wondered how the girl knew that this was Gawain as they had never seen the girl since today.

"Try," Tristran sounded proudly.

"Aenheso what is his name?" Galahad pointed towards Bors.

"Boss." Aenheso seemed very interested in this name game as she stood on her father's legs looking at Bors and then back to Galahad.

"And who is that?" Galahad pointed towards Dagonet.

"Dag." The girl giggled again at Dagonet who just calmly smiled back.

"And who am I?" Galahad noticed that the girl only used short names.

"No." Aenheso shook her head at Galahad.

"She doesn't know my name?" Galahad sounded offended.

"I believe it is too difficult." Lancelot laughed from the other side of the table. This made Aenheso frown and look back at Galahad.

"Alahad."

"Close enough. What about my name?" Lancelot looked hopeful at the little girl giving her his most charming smile.

"No." Aenheso shook her head again. "No."

"She doesn't know your name." Galahad laughed at Lancelot.

"Lanlot." Lancelot smirked back at Galahad, the little girl was good.

Tristran smiled at his daughter. _If only she could say my name properly._

"Who is this then?" Lancelot pointed towards An.

"ka'wiy." Aenheso sat back down clearly the interest for this game was over.

"She knows all our names but she can't say her mother's. That's rich." Bors laughed loudly.

"Ka'wiy means mother in my native language," An explained calmly hoping that Lancelot would ask the fatal question of Tristran's name.

"And what is he called?" Lancelot pointed towards Tristran who already groaned at the coming answer.

"Bear." Aenheso looked at her father. "Bear, bear, bear, bear." Then she busted into a big fit of giggles.

All the knights looked confused at Tristran who just shook his head at his daughter and glanced at An. "Aenheso. Moha Hta'wiy."

Aenheso looked at her mother and then back at Tristran. "e'he hta'wiy."

Tristran looked at An for an explanation. "She said yes father." Tristran just beamed at his daughter that was definitely an improvement from Bear.

Aenheso looked back at Dagonet and giggled again. She climbed off her fathers lap and walked towards Dagonet holding her hands up for Dagonet to pick her up. When Dagonet lifted the little girl onto his lap she started to giggle again. She lifted her shirt up to expose her belly as Dagonet just stared at her she pointed towards her belly. Dagonet seemed at little bit embarrassed by the movement, but couldn't resist the temptation of blowing on her belly which caused her to laugh even more.

"An." Tristran motioned for An to come over and sit on his lap.

"So An, what does Tristran have that we don't have?" Bors eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked at Tristran and An sitting together.

"A hawk?" An pretended not to understand what Bors was suggesting. The knights looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Seriously, what does Tristran have what I do not have?" Lancelot really wanted to know why An chose Tristran to trust and not any of them.

An looked at Tristran for a moment, which was all Tristran needed to realize An's playful mood this evening. "Hair on his chest."

Lancelot blinked a couple of times at the pair and just shook his head. Then Bors started to laugh even louder than he already had done.

"Now I get it. Bear. That's a clever little girl you have there." Tristran looked ready to slice Bors into tiny pieces.

"An, I think Aenheso is ready for sleep." An looked on the almost sleeping child on Dagonet's lap. An nodded in agreement and made her way towards Dagonet to relieve him of the little girl.

"Perhaps Ophelia can watch her while we await Arthur's appearance?" Ophelia had suggested the option with Gawain before leaving him to the Fortress Hall.

"Yes I will try it there." An carefully wrapped the child into her cloak and started to leave the Hall.

"Do you need help?" Dagonet wanted to check on Lucan anyway.

"That would be welcome." Dagonet knew that An would never ask for help. She could do it herself even thought it would take longer. It wasn't easy to carry a child and walk with a cane. Tristran never offered his help to her because she wouldn't accept it from him, but from Dagonet she accepted the help.

Arthur took one last look at Guinevere resting in their bed, she looked exhausted. The healers had tried to warn Arthur that she could still die from blood loss, but he would not hear their words of warning. Arthur had been so overcome with joy that both his wife and child had made it through the delivery that he believed god not to take them away after that frightful task.

The baby had been in reversed position as the contractions had begun that afternoon. The midwife had told Arthur that Guinevere's body had started the contractions because she wouldn't survive the nine months of pregnancy. Her body had started to protect itself from the sufferings of pregnancy and had begun to reject the baby. The baby of course hadn't turned at that moment because it wasn't ready for birth yet. After a long time of trying to get the baby the natural way the healers had decided it was best to get the baby through other means. They had sent the midwife out of the room and had operated on Guinevere to retrieve the baby.

The healers had yet to inform Arthur that Guinevere would never be able to have children again. They had known this at the time they had made the decision or operate on Guinevere; the process would cause much trouble to her womb. So now Guinevere was also at risk of getting an internal infection. The healers decided not to tell Arthur the results of the operations, for fear they would be punished.

Jols knocked on Arthur's chambers to inform him that the knights were waiting for him in the Fortress Hall. Arthur then informed Jols that he had become a father of the most beautiful daughter in the world. Taking the tiny infant out of the crib he showed his daughter to his most loyal servant. Jols had been shocked at the size of the tiny infant. He hoped that Arthur's God wouldn't take the baby away, it seemed so fragile.

Arthur followed closely by Jols walking into the Fortress Hall with a bright smile on his face. As he looked around he found that two of his knights where still missing, he looked at Jols for an explanation.

"They should be back soon, Arthur. Tristran's little girl was tired and Dag wanted to check on Lucan," Lancelot explained.

"Perhaps we should wait on them to return before I give you the news." Arthur sat down and looked at Jols to get the maids to bring them their wine.

"Arthur if this is about Sebastian being a girl we already now." Lancelot wasn't aware that Guinevere was pregnant as he hadn't seen or heard from her since he had returned this morning.

"This evening is only partly about Sebastian being a girl. I have been informed that you already knew this." The knights were beginning to think that for once Arthur had been drinking too much. The smile that had graced his face upon entering the room hadn't vanished for one moment.

"Ah, good your back, please sit, sit." Arthur wanted to inform the others of his luck as quickly as possible since he was so overly happy.

Dagonet and An looked at the others, they were as confused by Arthur's behaviour as they were. Dagonet took his time to escort An back to Tristran; he knew if she had been given the choice she would have taken the bench next to Lancelot again.

"Now Arthur would you please tell us what has made you behave so strangely this evening." Lancelot was as curious as the rest of the knights.

"This evening Guinevere and I have been blessed with the arrival of our first child." Arthur was standing at his place at the table beaming at the other knights.

Dagonet and An shared a small look of concern as they had been aware of Guinevere's condition. Lancelot looked ready to choke on his wine; this had been the reason for Guinevere's mysterious absence at their return. Gawain and Galahad congratulated Arthur on his good fortune. Bors looked at him with an amused smile, being very quiet for once. He of course already knew what Arthur would be going through over the next couple of years. Tristran just sat and observed Lancelot's behaviour at Arthur words. He had been the one Lancelot had expressed his feelings about Guinevere to.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Dagonet informed.

"I have been graced with a beautiful little girl." Lancelot felt like he was going to be sick at Arthur utter expression of happiness.

"And how is Guinevere doing?" Dagonet had wanted to ask that first, but decency had prevented him from doing so. Dagonet knew that the baby was born too early and Guinevere's health was probably the reason for it happening.

"She is resting." Even now after some moments Arthur refused to believe that his wife was in any danger.

"That's enough for now. I believe that we were going to learn something more about An." Arthur had learned from Jols that his knights had been questioning her as soon as they had entered the room.

"I myself personally have been wondering about your tribal background. It has become clear to me that you aren't Sarmatian at all." Arthur had always been very interested in the cultural differences between himself and his knights. He had never thought he would be given the chance to learn more about Sebastian since he was led to believe that the man didn't speak.

"I'm sorry Arthur I would rather not talk about my family it would cause me too much grief." An had of course wondered over the years what had happened to her family. Did they travel further into the strange countries or did they find a place of their own to live? After hearing from the three returned knights she knew that there was only such a small chance of finding them in a country where so much tribal rivalry existed.

"No I should be sorry for ignoring the fates that have brought you here." Arthur felt ashamed of his question. He hadn't given much thought to the circumstances that led his knights to him.

"Excuse me Arthur." Gawain wanted to share his news also with the other knights, although he guessed they already knew.

"Gawain what is it?" Arthur looked back from An to Gawain.

"I wish to share some news also." Gawain stood up as was accustomed at the table when somebody was telling something important.

"Ophelia has agreed to become my wife and we were wondering if Bors and Dagonet could help us organize a Sarmatian wedding." Gawain didn't remember much about Sarmatian wedding ceremonies and hoped that the older knights could be of some help to him.

"Oh Dag I do believe our little boy has grown up." Bors pretended to wipe the tears from his eyes. Dagonet just looked pleased with Gawain's decision to get married so quickly.

The sharing of happy events yet to come was interrupted when Jols ran into the room to get Arthur. Guinevere had awakened and was asking for Arthur. It did not look good for Guinevere; she had developed a serious fever during the short period of time that Arthur had been with his knights. Arthur left the Hall without saying anything more to his knights. Dagonet and An looked at each other and silently took their decision.

"Tristran, An and I are going to check on Guinevere. The healers here at the Fortress have been trained by the Romans and you know what their way of healing is." Dagonet stood up and walked over to An grabbing her arm. If An would have allowed it, Dagonet would have picked her up, but she still had some pride left in her to prevent that from happening.

Tristran nodded. "I will wait for you in the tavern."

"Yes. We all will be waiting in the tavern." Lancelot stood up and the knights made their way to the tavern where they would spend their time waiting for news from Guinevere. They were joined by Ophelia, Helena and Vanora.

Upon entering the bedchamber where Guinevere was thrashing in her bed both Dagonet and An knew that there was something seriously wrong. Dagonet got a chair from the other room so that An could sit down as she examined Guinevere.

"Do you want me to leave?" Arthur had always known Healers to send him out of the room while they where doing their business.

"No. You have every right to be here." An pulled back the furs covering Guinevere.

"We have to cool her down she is burning up." Arthur helped An as best as he could.

"Arthur, give her a sponge bath with cooled water." An looked at Jols to get Arthur the things he needed. Then she made her way towards Dagonet who was checking on the little baby in the crib next to the bed.

"I'm not certain. All I know is that we have to move the baby. It's so fragile it might catch something from Guinevere's conditions." An nodded in agreement.

"We can put it in Bors old room and leave one of the maids with it," Dagonet suggested.

"What do we do with Guinevere?" Dagonet looked at the pale woman that looked so tiny and fragile in the huge bed.

"I fear she is bleeding internally." An shook her head. Whatever those healers had done it had looked like they butchered Guinevere. "It is a wonder that they didn't cut the baby."

"What should we tell Arthur?" Dagonet had never in all his years seen Arthur look as helpless as he did sitting next to Guinevere trying to calm her fears.

"The truth." There wasn't anything else they could do for both Guinevere and Arthur.

Tristran jumped up from his seat as he saw an exhausted An walk into the tavern. He tried to support her but she wouldn't let him and mumbled something about not needing it. She did sit down closely to him and grabbed his hand.

"Lancelot?" An looked at the dark knight. "Arthur had requested your presence with him."

"What does he want with me?" Lancelot was still afraid of his reaction to Guinevere.

"He wishes you to join him in a wake for Guinevere." Lancelot's eyes got large and he stood up to sprint towards his best friend.

"I take it she is dying then?" Ophelia carefully inquired.

"Yes, there is nothing we can do anymore." An huddle closer to Tristran.

The remainder of the evening was spent in silence. Guinevere eventually lived for another agonizing three days, which showed her incredible endurance to pain. A few moments before she died she had some lucid moments so that Arthur could take his leave of his beloved.

Even Lancelot was allowed some private moments with her as she requested them. Guinevere made Lancelot promise to take care of Arthur. Lancelot said yes to every request she made even to the one in which she made him promise to find himself a decent wife. Guinevere made it clear that he deserved the happiness of a family just like every other human being, maybe even more.

Arthur had spent every waking hour of Guinevere's last moments at her bed so it wasn't surprising that he collapsed only a few moments after her death. Lancelot, although just as weary and tired, refused to leave Arthur alone for even a single moment.

At the fortress a period of mourning was announced, but that didn't stop some of the single women to try and catch Arthur's eye. Even thought Arthur only had eyes for his infant child, praying every night that God wouldn't take her away as well. Arthur would never remarry.

Gawain's and Ophelia's wedding was held after the declared mourning period ended at the Fortress. Even though, according to Bors, Sarmatian weddings where loud and could last several days; Gawain and Ophelia decided to keep it small and simple. The fates would bless them with 6 strong boys and although it wasn't due to a lack of trying the girl Gawain had set his heart on would never arrive.

Galahad without Gawain went through a period of bar fights, since Gawain wasn't always present to control his temper. After a few years Galahad lost his heart to the baker's daughter. All though there were nights where everyone present at the fortress knew they where having another row they where madly in love with each other. People often made jokes about their future offspring at the tavern. It was said that the poor infant would explode after taking in its first breath, since the couple each had their own fiery temper.

Dagonet was involved in the raising of Arthur's daughter as well as being a father to Lucan. Although the children at the Fortress all adored him Dagonet felt that there was something missing. And with the help of Vanora, Ophelia and Helena he managed to secure the heart and love of one of the young widows at Badon Hill.

Although Bors had repeatedly asked Vanora to marry him he couldn't convince her to do so. It took him to properly naming all the children before she agreed to have him. And even then it took another several years for the wedding to be planned, which of course lasted several days. But Bors wouldn't remember it that way as he drank far too much on the first and second day to pass out for the other two days which resulted in the first marital row between him and Vanora.

Lancelot had become a changed man after Guinevere's death. He kept his promise of finding himself a proper wife. But with all the lovers he had had in the past he was finding that task very difficult. Although Arthur would listen to his complaints of the lack of proper wives, even Arthur had his limits. So Lancelot had to find himself another person to complain to, which turned out to be Helena. She had also been in need of a person to complain to since her mother kept sending her on dates with the most impossible men of the surrounding area. Although others around them often told them that they were perfect for each other it had taken an imprisonment in a tiny cupboard to let them realize what they had together.

And that was how it came to be that Lancelot began to visit Gawain's wife a lot, although not for the reasons he had suggested years ago. Gawain never did have to hit Lancelot over the head with his axe.

Tristran, An and their two children spent most of their time in their own company enjoying the lives they were given. They would often scout for Arthur when it was needed, and when their children were old enough they would go scouting as an entire family. An never did get to know what happened to her relatives that she had left behind. Tristran had offered to go looking for them but An thought it better to keep them alive in her memory.

THE END

* * *

A/N: That was all. I had fun writing and researching this story. If you like it let me know.


End file.
